Queen of Kings
by Caliadne
Summary: Vega King est une Sang-Pure, fille d'une mère éduquée à Durmstrang et d'un père Serpentard, meilleure amie d'une Nott et d'une Greengrass. Autrement dit, une parfaite petite vert et argent. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Quand la guerre qui fait rage dans le pays commence à envahir Poudlard, Vega se voit obligée de faire des choix.
1. Lettre et Chemin de Traverse

Le matin du premier août, Vega King se réveilla quand le soleil, qu'elle voyait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre, était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle s'étira langoureusement, gratouillant au passage la tête du chat gris endormi à ses pieds, et se leva. Sans s'habiller ni même enfiler de pantoufles, elle obéit aux borborygmes de son estomac et se rendit à la cuisine. Ses parents étaient installés à la table, tous deux profitant également de vacances pour la semaine. Sa mère, Irene, se tourna vers elle à son arrivée et sourit des cheveux ébouriffés et des yeux toujours endormis de sa fille.

— Bien dormi, princesse ?

Vega hocha la tête en contournant son père pour attraper une tranche de pain rôti sur le comptoir. S'installant à table avec un couteau et un pot de confiture, elle rêva au jour de ses dix-sept ans où elle pourrait ensorceler les ustensiles pour qu'ils lui confectionnent son déjeuner tout seuls.

Ce ne fut qu'après la huitième bouchée que Vega leva la tête, un peu plus réveillée, et remarqua que ses parents étaient en train de trier le courrier, visiblement arrivé pendant qu'elle dormait encore. Entre les circulaires et les lettres officielles adressées à son père, elle aperçut le coin d'une enveloppe de parchemin adressée à son nom en encre verte. Elle la tira aussitôt vers elle.

— Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée ? demanda-t-elle en la décachetant. Je me demande si Grace et Tory ont reçu la leur aussi. Il faudra que je leur demande si on se rencontre au Chemin de Traverse…

La première lettre, l'invitant pour sa quatrième année, ne contenait rien de nouveau, alors Vega la mit rapidement de côté. Elle parcourait la seconde feuille, celle contenant la liste de manuels scolaires à acheter, et se demandait à voix haute qui serait leur prochain professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, quand elle remarqua que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses parents n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe de Poudlard. Elle leva les yeux et intercepta le regard que s'échangeaient ses parents, assis de part et d'autre de la table.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour. C'était quoi, ce regard ? Vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Le silence dura encore plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles Rigel, le père de Vega, fixait sa femme, comme pour la défier d'ouvrir la bouche. Finalement, Irene soupira et se tourna vers sa fille.

— Eh bien, princesse, comme tu le sais, c'est la guerre en Angleterre, Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, et les choses sont dangereuses, pour tout le monde.

Vega hochait la tête ; elle savait très bien tout cela. Elle était à Serpentard, plusieurs de ses amis avaient des parents à Azkaban après les événements du département des mystères de l'été précédent, y compris une de ses meilleures amies, Grace Nott.

Irene se racla la gorge avant de continuer :

— On se disait donc que peut-être, pour cette année… tu pourrais aller étudier à Durmstrang.

Vega écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers son père. L'expression de Rigel était neutre, ne dévoilant rien de ce qu'il pensait. Irene continua à toute vitesse.

— Tu pourrais aller vivre chez ton oncle Viktor, en Bulgarie, pour l'année. Tes cousins vont à Durmstrang, je suis sûre qu'ils t'accueilleraient à bras ouverts –

— Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! interrompit Vega. Laisser mes amis comme ça, fuir dans les jupons de vúycho, changer d'école – qui, soit dit en passant, est quand même réputée pour ses mages noirs, hein !

Vega foudroyait sa mère du regard, les yeux plissés et les poings serrés, quand un ricanement derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête. Son père lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant toujours, avant de parler à Irene.

— Je t'avais dit qu'elle prendrait ça comme ça.

Irene se renfrogna et Vega croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Écoute, chérie, continua Rigel. Je t'ai déjà dit que je crois que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire du Royaume-Uni sorcier ces jours-ci, avec Albus Dumbledore.

Vega hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

— Vega sera en parfaite sécurité, j'en suis convaincu. Et si jamais les circonstances venaient à changer, nous pourrons en rediscuter, mais pour le moment je crois sincèrement qu'il est mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle reste à Poudlard.

Après un moment plein de tension, Irene finit par soupirer à nouveau et hocher la tête. Soulagée – à quatorze ans, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose si ses parents l'avaient obligée à quitter le pays –, Vega se leva d'un bond et se lança vers les escaliers, qu'elle grimpa à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa chambre.

— J'écris à Grace et Tory pour savoir quand elles vont au Chemin de Traverse. Ça va être trop bien !

Deux semaines plus tard, Vega arriva par poudre de cheminette avec sa mère dans le pub qui masquait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Rigel avait été appelé au bureau à la dernière minute, et Irene avait voulu se servir de cela pour annuler toute la visite.

— Reste ici si tu veux, j'irai sans toi !

Alors Irene était montée se préparer.

Vega sortit de la cheminée en premier. Époussetant sa jupe, elle chercha des yeux ses amies, mais le pub était presque vide ; elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Seul le vieux Tom, derrière le bar, leva les yeux et lui fit un petit signe de la tête à son entrée.

La cheminée s'illumina de nouveau de flammes vertes derrière elle et Vega fit un pas vers l'arrière pour laisser la place à sa mère d'en sortir. Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard, imitant les gestes et la grimace qu'avait eus sa fille un moment plus tôt.

— Bon, alors pour aujourd'hui, répéta Irene pour au moins la dix-huitième fois de la semaine. On va _seulement_ aux magasins pour vos fournitures scolaires. Vous restez avec au moins un adulte en tout temps. C'est compris ?

Vega leva les yeux au ciel. À quatorze ans, elle aurait espéré pouvoir faire ses courses seule, quand même !

— Très bien, _mère_.

Coupant heureusement court à la conversation, la porte du pub s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la famille Greengrass au grand complet : les parents et les deux adolescentes blondes, Daphné et Astoria.

— Tory ! s'exclama Vega en courant vers son amie et en se jetant à son cou. Tu m'avais trop manqué !

Daphné regarda cette effusion d'amitié, un sourcil haussé, et, du haut de ses seize ans, renifla avec dédain avant de se tourner vers leur mère.

— Pansy doit être arrivée déjà, elle a dit qu'elle m'attendrait devant Fortarôme. Je peux y aller ?

— Attends un peu que les Nott arrivent, on ira ensemble. Je ne veux pas que tu te promènes seule.

Tory et Vega échangèrent une œillade amusée, puis éclatèrent de rire, ce qui eut l'air de dégoûter encore davantage Daphné.

— Irene, bon matin, dit la mère de Tory en s'avançant pour lui faire un baiser sur les deux joues. Rigel n'a pas pu se joindre à nous ?

— Non, à regret. Il a été convié d'urgence au bureau ce matin.

— Ah ? demanda monsieur Greengrass. Des changements au Ministère ?

Vega, que la politique et le travail de son père ennuyaient au plus haut point, entraîna Tory vers une table libre non loin. Elles commencèrent à échanger des nouvelles de leur été, depuis les dernières lettres qu'elles s'étaient échangées – qui dataient de la semaine précédente – et furent les premières à remarquer, quelques minutes plus tard, quand les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes.

— Les Nott arrivent ! s'exclama Tory.

— Pas trop tôt ! lança sa sœur, déjà appuyée au chambranle de la porte de sortie.

Theodore Nott fut le premier à apparaître, ses petits yeux sombres examinant la pièce et ses occupants sans s'arrêter sur qui que ce soit.

— Salut Theo, appela Daphné.

Le garçon lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la cheminée, dont les flammes avaient une fois de plus changé de couleur. Cette fois-ci, une jeune fille en émergea, et Theodore lui agrippa le bras dès qu'elle fit un pas hors de la cheminée. Elle s'en défit rapidement, lui adressant un bref regard, et rejoignit ses amies.

Vega s'attendait à ce que les flammes deviennent vertes une troisième fois, avant de se souvenir que le père de Grace avait été l'un des Mangemorts arrêtés et emprisonnés en juin dernier. Il lui avait semblé étrange de penser que monsieur Nott, le gentil monsieur Nott qui lui servait de la glace quand elle allait chez Grace profiter de leur piscine en été, avait essayé de tuer de ses camarades d'école – dont Ginny Weasley, son amie d'enfance. Mais d'un commun accord, les trois amies avaient décidé de ne jamais en parler.

— Bon, on y va ? dit Daphné, commençant déjà à s'avancer dans la ruelle.

Avec un petit rire, les trois adultes la suivirent, puis Vega, Tory et Grace, bras dessus bras dessous, et Theodore fermant la marche.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, Daphné avait déjà tapé sa baguette sur les briques et les attendait impatiemment du côté du Chemin de Traverse. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous traversé, madame Greengrass posa un bras sur les épaules de son aînée.

— Bon, je crois que mademoiselle ne va plus tenir longtemps, dit-elle alors que Daphné se soustrayait de sous son bras. On peut vous laisser Tory pendant qu'on va retrouver Pansy ?

— Mais bien sûr ! répondit Irene en souriant à Astoria. On se retrouve à Fleury et Bott ?

Alors le petit groupe se sépara, les trois jeunes filles s'amusant des « mais j'ai seize ans, je peux marcher cent mètres sans mon papa et ma maman ! » de Daphné qui s'éloignaient.

Les amies suivirent Irene en échangeant les derniers potins, oubliant presque la présence silencieuse du frère de Grace derrière elles.

— Vous croyez qu'on aura qui comme prof de défense cette année ? demanda Tory.

— Ça peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage. Ou le faux Fol-Oeil, répondit Vega avec une grimace.

— Tant qu'ils nous sortent pas un sale hybride comme ce Lupin, cracha Grace.

Vega regarda son amie, un sourcil haussé. Elle avait bien aimé sa première année de défense contre les forces du mal avec Lupin. Mais le visage fermé de Grace la découragea de dire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, elle ne remarqua pas l'expression de son amie et se tourna plutôt vers Tory lorsque celle-ci s'écria :

— Regardez, les balais !

Les filles s'arrêtèrent face à la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé de disposition depuis la dernière fois que Vega l'avait vue, au milieu de l'année précédente. Une fine couche de poussière maculait le manche de l'Éclair de Feu 2.0 qui trônait en son centre.

— Je pense essayer de me faire prendre dans l'équipe cette année, dit Tory, une main posée sur la vitre. J'ai toujours voulu être batteuse, ça a l'air amusant.

Vega dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle s'imaginait Astoria, grande et mince, brandissant une batte qui serait en toute vraisemblance plus large et lourde qu'elle. Elle se ferait avaler tout rond par les Cognards.

Tory se tourna vers Grace.

— Et toi, tu vas essayer ? Tu disais toujours que tu aimerais être attrapeuse.

La brune haussa les épaules sans regarder son amie.

— De toute façon, c'est Malefoy l'attrapeur, ils le remplaceront jamais.

Elle se détourna de la vitrine et reprit le chemin de la librairie, rattrapant vite Irene, qui les attendait impatiemment devant la boutique voisine.

— C'est vrai que Drago est trop génial… Vous vous imaginez si j'étais sur la même équipe de Quidditch que lui ?

Vega lança un regard narquois vers Tory, qui avait des étincelles dans les yeux à l'idée du garçon dont elle rêvait depuis sa première rentrée.

Bientôt, le groupe arriva à Fleury et Bott. La librairie était tout aussi déserte que le pub et le Chemin l'avaient été. Seuls quelques jeunes parcouraient les allées, les listes de Poudlard reconnaissables dans leurs mains. Vega, Grace et Tory sortirent les leurs et commencèrent à s'avancer vers les rangées de manuels, quand Theodore posa une main sur l'épaule de Grace, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Attends un employé, dit-il d'une voix sèche. C'est à ça qu'ils servent.

— Elle peut venir avec nous, dit Irene. Elle doit avoir les mêmes manuels que Vega, ça ne me gêne pas du tout de lui filer un coup de main…

Mais le garçon balaya sa proposition du revers de la main, se tournant plutôt vers un libraire qui s'approchait d'eux.

— Monsieur Nott, mademoiselle Nott, dit-il d'une voix huileuse en s'arrêtant devant eux. C'est pour vos livres de Poudlard, je suppose ?

Sans dire un mot, Theodore lui tendit deux listes, la sienne et celle de sa sœur, et avec une nouvelle similirévérence, l'employé disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Grace s'excusa du regard auprès de ses amies, et Vega et Tory partirent à la recherche de leurs manuels de quatrième année, suivies de leurs parents respectifs.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, leurs achats payés, ils ressortirent dans la rue, portant à bout de bras leurs sacs remplis de nouveaux manuels.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un a besoin de nouvelles robes ? demanda madame Greengrass en regardant vers Madame Malkin, les yeux plissés contre le soleil. Non ? Alors en route vers l'apothicaire.

Ils firent tous la vitrine pleine d'ingrédients plus étranges et dégoûtants les uns que les autres. Theodore avait apparemment réussi son BUSE de potions, puisqu'il récoltait lui aussi des articles que Vega n'aurait touchés pour rien au monde. Observant avec dégoût ce qui semblait être un véritable œil, Vega se dit qu'elle avait bien hâte à sa sixième année, quand les cours de potions ne seraient plus obligatoires.

Quand ils ressortirent de l'apothicaire, Theodore bouscula Vega pour se placer à côté de sa sœur.

— J'ai des courses à faire sur l'Allée des Embrumes, tu viens avec moi.

Tout le groupe se figea, les regards passant du visage fermé de Grace à celui, supérieur, de son frère. Après un moment de tension, monsieur Greengrass fut le premier à parler :

— Je préférerais que ta sœur reste avec nous, l'Allée des Embrumes n'est pas un endroit pour les jeunes filles, surtout ces jours-ci.

— Ni pour un jeune homme seul, ajouta sa femme d'une voix basse.

Theodore les toisa un instant sans rien dire, puis haussa une épaule et fit volte-face, se dirigeant d'un pas raide vers l'embranchement de l'Allée des Embrumes. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, Irene s'approcha et passa un bras autour des épaules de Grace.

— Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Depuis que papa est parti, répondit Grace en tentant un sourire rassurant. On est seuls à la maison, alors il est très protecteur.

Irene et madame Greengrass la scrutèrent encore un moment, mais Grace repoussa leurs inquiétudes et rejoignit Tory et Vega. L'étrangeté de la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler s'évapora vite, cependant, et Grace retrouva toute sa gaieté quand Tory lança une conversation sur les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard.

— À part Drago, bien sûr, précisa-t-elle. C'est une classe à part.

— Évidemment, répondit Grace avec un sourire en coin. Bon, Blaise Zabini est pas mal. Il est venu voir Theo il y a quelques semaines.

— Michael Corner, de Serdaigle, il est pas mal.

— L'ex de la Weasley ? Mouais, si tu veux.

Elles continuèrent ainsi pendant tout un coin de rue, se lançant des noms comme des Souafles. En passant devant l'animalerie, Vega décida de s'y arrêter pour acheter des gâteries pour son chat, celles au strangulot qu'il affectionnait tant.

Quand Irene et elle ressortirent de la boutique à peine une poignée de minutes plus tard, la rue était vide : les Greengrass et Grace semblaient avoir disparu. Irene agrippa l'épaule de sa fille d'une poigne de fer, et même Vega sentit une pointe d'inquiétude naître dans son ventre : sa mère avait-elle eu raison ?

Mais avant que ces pensées ne puissent poursuivre leur chemin, elle entendit l'éclat de rire de Tory venant du coin de la rue. Elle courut vers le son, et retrouva le petit groupe face à une nouvelle boutique. Sa devanture était peinte d'un violet criard, l'étalage des vitrines était multicolore, et on voyait à l'intérieur de la boutique d'étranges objets, des friandises, même des explosions. La porte s'ouvrit, poussée par un jeune couple qui en ressortait avec un sac bien rempli et de larges sourires, et ils entendirent des bruits de rires et de conversations, virent la foule qui se pressait à l'intérieur. Le contraste avec le reste du Chemin de Traverse, morne et gris, n'aurait pas pu être plus frappant.

— C'est la boutique des Weasley, annonça Astoria en montrant du doigt le signe au-dessus de la porte.

Vega avait entendu des rumeurs sur les prouesses des jumeaux Weasley, des camarades de Gryffondor qui parlaient de pastilles de Gerbe ou de nougats Néansang. Elle se dit avec un petit pincement au cœur que si elle avait toujours été proche de Ginny, elle aurait pu en savoir plus sur cette boutique.

— On peut aller voir, maman ? demanda Tory en se tournant vers sa mère, les yeux suppliants.

— Oui, s'il te plaît ! renchérit Vega, priant sa propre mère du regard.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant, puis Irene baissa les yeux vers sa montre et soupira.

— Désolée les filles, pas cette fois. On a encore trop d'achats à faire cet après-midi.

Avec une moue, Vega se laissa entraîner à nouveau vers une rue terne et une énième boutique qui lui semblait maintenant insipide. Décidément, la guerre, c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.


	2. Poudlard Express et nouveau professeur

Le quai neuf et trois-quarts semblait encore plus plein qu'à l'habitude en ce premier septembre. Tous les élèves que Vega voyait autour d'elle, qu'ils aient onze ans ou dix-sept, semblaient être accompagnés par au moins un adulte. Elle-même avait été accompagnée par ses deux parents, malgré ses protestations – qu'elle faisait plus par habitude que par conviction maintenant – qu'elle en était à sa quatrième rentrée et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de Rigel _et_ Irene.

Cette ambiance d'inquiétude et de paranoïa commençait à la peser, et elle avait plus que hâte de se retrouver entre les murs du château. Même si les choses avaient changé du tout au tout à l'extérieur, Vega était convaincue que la routine de Poudlard demeurerait comme elle l'avait toujours été ; les repas à la Grande Salle, les cours, certains plus intéressants que les autres, la camaraderie du dortoir…

À onze heures moins le quart, alors que la plupart des jeunes sorciers étaient déjà montés dans le train et que seuls les parents restaient sur le quai, Vega serra rapidement Rigel dans ses bras.

— À bientôt, papa.

Irene l'embrassa sur le front, puis Vega vit son regard se fixer sur un point derrière elle, les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille se retourne et vit Grace, en conversation avec Theodore.

— Garde un œil sur ton amie, cette année. Si Theodore… s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous écrire.

Rigel lança un regard en biais à sa femme, et Vega hocha la tête avant de traverser le quai vers Grace, tirant derrière elle sa malle et le panier de Kotka.

— Et n'oublie pas de nous écrire pour nous donner des nouvelles, aussi !

Vega fit un signe de la main à sa mère sans se retourner, et rejoignit Grace au moment où Theodore se détournait d'elle, montant d'un bond dans le wagon. Grace sourit en voyant son amie approcher.

— Tory est déjà installée dans le premier wagon, dit-elle en attrapant le panier pour délester Vega.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à l'avant du train et montèrent dans le wagon au moment où le premier sifflet retentissait. Vega échangea un dernier signe de la main avec ses parents, puis se tourna pour suivre Grace dans le corridor étroit. Astoria les attendait dans le troisième compartiment de gauche, la cage de son hibou endormi à ses côtés. Vega fit mine de refermer la porte après avoir déposé sa malle dans le panier, mais Tory l'en empêcha d'un cri. Vega haussa les sourcils et Grace se mit à rire.

— Il faut laisser ouvert parce Drago est dans le compartiment voisin.

Vega tourna la tête : la porte du compartiment voisin était fermée.

— On sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait entendre ! dit Astoria défensivement. Ou voir…

— Tu aurais dû la voir quand on se cherchait un compartiment ! rigolait Grace. « J'ai vu Drago par là-bas, il faut le suivre ! «

Tory croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se cala contre le dossier de sa banquette, l'air bougon.

— Vous verrez quand un garçon vous plaira, grommela-t-elle. Je me moquerai sans pitié, moi aussi !

La première heure du trajet se passa tranquillement. Tory arrêta de bouder et les filles sortirent un jeu de cartes pour s'occuper. Elles étaient en train de jouer une partie enlevante de poker – pariant des dragées achetées un peu plus tôt – quand un homme s'arrêta dans la porte de leur compartiment. Son ventre rebondi était serré dans un costume quadrillé, et ses mains étaient croisées devant lui. Il toisa chacune des occupantes du compartiment des pieds à la tête sans dire un mot puis, semblant être arrivé à une conclusion silencieuse, se détourna d'elles.

Il fit demi-tour – son ventre frottant les parois du corridor – et frappa à la porte du compartiment que Tory surveillait depuis leur départ. Après quelques secondes, celle-ci s'ouvrit, et Astoria se redressa en sursaut.

L'objet de son attention était allongé sur le dos sur une banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy Parkinson, qui lui jouait dans les cheveux – « quelle garce ! » marmonna Astoria dans sa barbe. Sur la banquette d'en face, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Blaise Zabini étaient serrés comme des sardines.

— Vous êtes Blaise Zabini, si je me trompe pas ? demanda l'homme en regardant le jeune homme noir.

— Euh… oui…

Il tendit une main potelée, souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Horace Slughorn, se présenta-t-il. J'ai bien connu votre mère, il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Blaise serra la main proférée le plus brièvement du monde, ne semblant pas du tout apprécier l'attention qui lui était prêtée. Face à lui, Drago se leva précipitamment, se débarrassant de la main de Pansy sans la regarder, et se plaça face à Slughorn.

— Drago Malefoy, dit-il en tendant sa propre main. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous voir à l'école cette année ?

Slughorn serra la main du Serpentard en le regardant rapidement, puis hocha la tête.

— Albus Dumbledore m'a convaincu de sortir de ma retraite et de revenir enseigner.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Blaise :

— J'espérais voir Theodore Nott aussi, lui demander des nouvelles de son père.

Grace se figea, et ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elles.

— Je ne crois pas que monsieur Nott ait envoyé beaucoup de lettres à ses enfants d'Azkaban, cet été, répondit la voix traînante de Blaise.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Grace, et elle semblait vouloir se fondre dans le dossier de sa banquette tellement elle s'y pressait. Dans le compartiment d'en face, Drago s'était rassis, et le visage de Slughorn arborait une moue déçue. Après quelques secondes, il sembla s'ébrouer et retrouver son air jovial.

— J'organise une petite réunion dans mon compartiment. Rien de gros, rien de gros, juste une petite rencontre pour que je fasse la rencontre de mes futurs élèves.

Les yeux brillants, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Blaise – avec difficulté vue leur différence de taille – et l'entraîna dans le corridor vers l'extrémité du wagon.

— Pff, je plains Zabini, se coltiner déjà un professeur, dit Drago en reposant la tête sur les cuisses de Pansy.

Mais le regard qu'il jeta à l'endroit où avait disparu l'étrange duo plus tôt, avant que Goyle ne referme la porte, disait tout le contraire. Vega aurait parié toutes ses dragées qu'il aurait bien voulu être invité à cette réunion, lui aussi.

— Eh bien, dit finalement Tory, une fois le silence revenu dans leur coin du wagon. Je suppose que la question de notre nouveau professeur de défense vient d'être résolue.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, les conversations avaient fini par s'amenuiser dans le compartiment. Les trois filles avaient enfilé leurs uniformes, puis s'étaient installées, chacune dans son coin, pour terminer le trajet. Astoria, les genoux remontés sur la banquette, avait sorti un livre ; Grace, appuyée contre la fenêtre, regardait passer le paysage plongé dans la noirceur ; et Vega, assise par terre entre ses deux amies, jouait avec son chat.

Le prochain mouvement à les faire sortir de leur torpeur fut le retour de Blaise dans son compartiment. Elles levèrent la tête, curieuses, quand elles entendirent des éclats de voix venant des Serpentard, avant que la porte ne se referme. Elles s'échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais haussèrent les épaules et se replongèrent dans leurs occupations respectives.

Quand le train ralentit finalement, s'arrêtant au quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Vega referma la porte du panier de Kotka, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt en réponse à son miaulement outré. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans le corridor, suivie de près par Grace, quand Tory lui mit une main sur l'avant-bras.

— Attends, je crois que j'ai oublié mon.. euh…

Les joues roses, elle se mit à farfouiller dans son sac, lançant périodiquement des coups d'œil en biais vers la porte toujours fermée du compartiment d'en face. Tous les autres occupants du wagon défilèrent devant elles pendant que Vega et Grace regardaient leur amie, mi-amusées, mi-exaspérées.

Finalement, Crabbe et Goyle sortirent du compartiment, suivis de Blaise. Pansy sortit à son tour, s'arrêtant à la porte et se retournant pour attendre Drago.

— Vas-y devant, l'entendirent-ils dire clairement. Je vous rejoins aux carrosses.

Pansy hocha la tête et quitta le wagon. Drago s'approcha de la porte ouverte et son regard parcourut le corridor, maintenant vide. Il s'arrêta sur les trois filles du compartiment d'en face et les fixa jusqu'à ce que Tory n'ait d'autre choix que de refermer son sac, se lever et sortir du wagon, ses amies derrière elle. Aussitôt qu'elles furent passées, Drago ferma la porte.

Avant qu'elles ne soient arrivées aux marches qui menaient au quai, elles entendirent un bruit sourd derrière elles, comme si quelque chose de gros était tombé dans le compartiment où se trouvait Drago. Tory et Grace se retournèrent, un air inquiet sur le visage, mais Vega les poussa gentiment dans le dos pour qu'elles descendent du wagon. Elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

— C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Astoria dès qu'elles furent à l'air libre. Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago ? On devrait aller voir.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire plus qu'un pas vers le train, le blond lui-même, descendit du wagon, l'air pas du tout ébranlé. Il arborait même un grand sourire et se mit à parler à toute vitesse quand il retrouva Pansy et les autres Serpentard.

— Tu vois, tout va bien, dit Vega en tirant Tory par la manche pour qu'elle la suive vers les carrosses. On a sans doute imaginé le bruit.

Ils passèrent devant Granger et Weasley, qui regardaient le train d'un air inquiet – Vega se demanda l'espace d'un instant où était Potter, avant de se dire qu'elle s'en fichait, au fond –, et grimpèrent dans le premier carrosse libre qu'elles trouvèrent. Grace s'arrêta pour offrir une pomme au Sombral qui conduirait le leur. Elle les voyait presque depuis sa naissance, quand elle avait été témoin de la mort de sa mère, aux côtés de Theodore. Tory et Vega l'attendirent, et le carrosse se mit en chemin dès qu'elle se fut assise en face d'elles.

— Je suis certaine qu'on n'a pas imaginé le bruit, dit soudainement Astoria comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption à leur discussion. Quelque chose est tombé dans le compartiment, quelque chose de gros !

Pendant que Grace se lançait dans la discussion avec la blonde, Vega appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre du carrosse, observant les tours illuminées du château s'approcher et grossir. Elle sentit, comme toujours, un petit chatouillement la traverser quand elle passa devant les sangliers ailés qui marquaient l'entrée de Poudlard, l'anticipation d'enfin commencer une nouvelle année.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Grace et Tory continuèrent à se chamailler. Même quand Vega s'installa entre elles, elles se penchèrent et continuèrent à se parler au-dessus des assiettes vides.

— On l'a vu quelques minutes plus tard, disait Grace d'une voix exaspérée. Je suis sûre qu'il avait juste oublié quelque chose.

— Pourquoi a-t-il fermé la porte alors ?

Elles ne se turent que quand les nouveaux élèves défilèrent entre les tables, l'air apeuré, vers le Choixpeau magique. La professeure de métamorphose les appela un à un, et Vega applaudissait poliment avec le reste de sa maison chaque fois qu'un petit sorcier venait rejoindre les vert et argent – un total de onze fois, sept filles et quatre garçons. Quand le directeur se leva pour faire son habituel discours d'ouverture, cependant, son ventre grondait trop pour qu'elle y fasse attention. Heureusement, comme lors de tous les banquets précédents, Dumbledore ne leur dit que quelques mots – sur l'importance de l'amitié et de la collaboration – avant de faire un grand geste qui semblait ordonner à leurs assiettes de se remplir.

Vega jeta un coup d'œil vers les nouveaux, qui semblaient comme chaque année s'émerveiller de l'apparition du festin – comme elle-même l'avait fait quatre années auparavant – avant de se jeter elle-même sur le premier plat qu'elle croisa et de remplir son assiette de tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle se joignit volontiers aux conversations enjouées de ses amies – le sujet de Drago et du train semblait avoir été oublié, pour le moment du moins –, et de leurs autres camarades de Serpentard qui s'étaient assis près d'eux.

Vers la moitié du repas, Vega sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle se tourna et chercha un instant, plus loin le long de la table, avant de voir que Theodore Nott, assis avec ses camarades, avait les yeux tournés vers Grace, Tory et elle. Quand il croisa son regard, plutôt que de se détourner tout de suite, il le soutint plusieurs instants avant de se retourner, calmement, vers son propre groupe.

Vega secoua la tête, décida de ne rien dire à ses amies, et se remit à manger, coupant la dernière pomme de terre qui restait dans son assiette.

Mais au même moment, un nouvel événement interrompit le repas. Un murmure parcourut la salle, semblant naître du côté de Poufsouffle, et tout le monde s'étirait le cou pour voir ce qui se passait. Richard, le plus grand des Serpentards de quatrième année, fut le premier à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

— C'est Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est couvert de sang !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Vega se tourna vers Drago et son groupe, et vit qu'il était mort de rire.

— Je suis certaine que ça a à voir avec le bruit qu'on a entendu, dit Tory dans son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

Vega se détourna et dit d'une voix ferme :

— Peut-être, peut-être pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas de nos affaires.

Quand elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son assiette, voulant entamer la seconde moitié de sa pomme de terre, elle constata que celle-ci avait disparu et que des desserts à l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres avaient remplacé les plats principaux. Avec un sourire, Vega s'empara d'une cuillère comme d'une arme et remplit les trois quarts de son assiette de pudding au chocolat, son dessert préféré depuis son premier festin à Poudlard.

Une fois tous les élèves rassasiés, le festin disparut, laissant les assiettes et les ustensiles aussi propres qu'ils l'avaient été deux heures auparavant, et Dumbledore s'approcha du podium doré à l'avant de la salle.

— Oh, j'espérais que pour une fois il ne ferait pas de discours quand tout le monde veut juste aller se coucher et digérer, maugréa Richard en se pressant les deux mains contre le ventre.

— Tu préférerais peut-être qu'il le fasse avant le festin, quand tout le monde meurt de faim, répondit Vega d'une voix moqueuse.

Richard la foudroya du regard, mais ne put pas répondre, car Dumbledore se mit à parler d'une voix qui emplissait toute la Grande Salle. Il parla des objets bannis de la boutique des Weasley – tant mieux, Vega aurait ainsi moins de chance d'être jalouse de ses camarades qui avaient pu y entrer – et des essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch – Astoria se redressa.

— Maintenant, je vous demande d'accueillir un nouveau membre à notre équipe professorale. Le professeur Horace Slughorn prendre le poste de votre nouveau maître des potions.

Des exclamations de surprise accueillirent cette nouvelle, alors que l'homme rondelet qu'ils avaient vu dans le train se levait pour accueillir les mots du directeur, et observer d'un air chaleureux ses futurs élèves, lançant quelques clins d'œil à droite et à gauche. Vega fronça les sourcils en regardant ses amis.

— Potions ? dit Grace. Mais alors –

— Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, continua Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus forte, prendra cette année le poste de professeur du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le « non ! » qui retentit de la table de Gryffondor se fit rapidement étouffer par les applaudissements des élèves de Serpentard. Tout le monde savait que leur directeur de maison rêvait de ce poste depuis des années, se dit Vega en sifflant. Un directeur de Serpentard heureux voulait dire une maison heureuse.

Une fois le bruit retombé, le directeur continua son discours, encore à propos de la guerre et de la protection du château. Vega n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille ; elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à être d'accord avec Richard, elle avait très envie d'aller se coucher et de digérer le festin.

Finalement, avec grand bruit et fracas, tous les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers la porte, voulant être les premiers à rejoindre leur dortoir et leur lit moelleux. Vega, Grace et Tory croisèrent Daphné, qui se pressait pour faire ses devoirs de préfète, et l'interceptèrent.

— Le mot de passe ? demanda Astoria.

— Salazar, répondit rapidement sa sœur avant de repartir.

Tory se tourna vers ses amies et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne sais pas qui choisit nos mots de passe, mais il profiterait bien d'une petite cure d'originalité.

— Faut pas trop en demander d'un mur de briques, quand même, répondit Grace avec un petit rire.

La porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle s'était à peu près dégagée, et les filles purent en sortir sans trop de mal, descendant vers leur salle commune en compagnie d'autres élèves de leur maison qui discutaient d'un ton passablement endormi. Le mur s'ouvrit à l'entente du mot de passe peu original, et tous les élèves traversèrent la salle commune sans même regarder autour d'eux pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs, dans le corridor de gauche pour les garçons, à droite pour les filles.

Dans leur petite salle à elles, les filles retrouvèrent leurs trois malles aux pieds de leurs trois lits. Le chat de Vega était déjà endormi sur les couvertures vertes du sien, celui qui était placé sous la fenêtre ensorcelée qui montrait le temps qu'il faisait au-dessus du lac. Elle prit à peine le temps de se mettre en pyjama et de se brosser les dents avant de se glisser à ses côtés et de le rejoindre dans le monde des songes.


	3. Divination et potions

Le lendemain matin, au déjeuner, quand les élèves reçurent leurs horaires, Vega fut déçue de voir que son premier cours serait le seul qu'elle ne partageait pas avec Grace et Vega.

— Oh, c'est pas grave, regarde, tout de suite après on a potions ensemble !

— Tu veux dire que j'aurai dix minutes pour passer du haut de la tour de Trelawney jusqu'aux cachots ! Non, mais franchement, si j'attrape l'idiot qui a fait cet horaire…

— T'avais qu'à pas choisir divination comme cours, j'ai toujours dit que c'était un sujet idiot…

Vega foudroya Grace du regard, et cette dernière jugea qu'il était plus sage de se taire. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula en silence, jusqu'au moment où Vega dut rapidement quitter ses amies pour entamer le long périple vers la salle de classe de Trelawney.

— Tu parles d'un cours pour commencer la semaine, grommela-t-elle en quittant la table de Serpentard sous les encouragements de ses amies.

— Allez, courage, ça te fera des muscles !

Vega leva les yeux au ciel en leur faisant un signe de la main, avant de passer son sac à dos et de quitter la salle.

Elle monta un premier escalier, puis un deuxième, traversa un long corridor…

— Dire que si j'avais eu Firenze, je me serais arrêtée ici… se dit-elle en passant devant la salle de classe du centaure.

Trois autres étages plus tard, elle débouchait enfin dans la salle ronde sous celle de Trelawney, le souffle court. La trappe au plafond n'était pas encore ouverte, alors elle se joignit aux quatre garçons de sa maison qui attendait, appuyés contre le mur le plus éloigné de celui où se tenaient les sept élèves de Gryffondor avec qui ils allaient visiblement partager le cours.

À l'heure pile, la trappe s'ouvrit et l'habituelle échelle argentée apparut avec un mouvement quelque peu saccadé. Un sourcil haussé, Vega et ses camarades restèrent en retrait jusqu'à ce qu'une Gryffondor, avec un soupir, s'approche de l'échelle et se mette à l'escalader.

Quand tous les Gryffondor eurent disparu, témoignant de la solidité de l'échelle, Vega s'en approcha à son tour, montant jusqu'à émerger dans la salle brumeuse et odoriférante qu'elle n'avait pas visitée depuis plusieurs mois. Voyant que tous les rouge et or s'étaient installés à la droite de Trelawney, Vega se laissa tomber sur un pouf à la gauche de la professeure, où elle fut bientôt rejointe par ses camarades.

Elle commença à feuilleter le manuel qui avait été posé sur la table devant elle, attendant que Trelawney se mette à parler. D'après le contenu de celui-ci, ils allaient commencer par analyser leurs rêves. Quand la professeure se racla la gorge, Vega ferma le manuel et leva la tête.

— Bienvenue à cette nouvelle année de prévisions du futur, dit-elle d'une voix vaporeuse – quoiqu'un peu moins qu'à son habitude, remarqua Vega. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop rempli la tête de bêtises cet été. Bien que je n'ai aucun doute sur votre retard après des mois de cours avec ce centaure…

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe quelques secondes pendant que ses élèves s'échangeaient des regards amusés et consternés. Elle redressa la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui d'un Gryffondor, qui sursauta et rougit, et continua :

— Monsieur Moor, je vous conseille de ne pas vous mettre en binôme avec votre voisine.

Le garçon jeta un regard méfiant vers celle-ci, une jeune fille fluette aux longs cheveux châtains, qui rougit à son tour. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la professeure Trelawney s'était déjà retournée.

— Pour commencer cette année, nous allons étudier les rêves. Un excellent miroir de notre subconscient, les rêves, une des meilleures façons de deviner ce qui nous attend. Si on les lit correctement, bien sûr.

Elle laissa traîner son regard quelques instants dans la boue de cristal posée sur le coin de son bureau, puis s'ébroua sans rien dire et poursuivit :

— Trouvez-vous un partenaire, et passez l'heure à interpréter vos derniers songes, à l'aide du livre que j'ai posé sur vos tables.

Vega se tourna vers Richard, mais celui-ci s'était déjà installé avec Joffrey, et les deux autres garçons de sa maison s'étaient également placés côte à côte. Du côté des Gryffondor, Moor avait fui sa table comme si elle était en feu et s'était installé avec une petite brune. Deux autres binômes s'étaient formés, si bien que seules Vega et la voisine de Moor demeuraient seules à leur table. Remarquant cela, Trelawney tapa des mains deux fois et, avec une brusquerie que Vega ne lui connaissait pas, dit :

— Allez allez, ensemble, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un moment, de part et d'autre de la salle, puis, d'un commun accord, se levèrent toutes les deux pour aller s'installer à une table libre au centre de la salle, à distance égale des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. En sortant sa plume de son sac, Vega croisa le regard désolé de Richard.

Rigel avait toujours dit à sa fille qu'il n'y avait aucune raison derrière la haine entre les deux maisons, qu'être à Serpentard ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être amie avec des membres des autres maisons. Mais ses tentatives de poursuivre son amitié avec Ginny, pendant sa première année et la deuxième de la Gryffondor, n'avaient été accueillies que par des rebuffades de son ancienne amie et des moqueries de ses camarades de maison. Cela, accompagné des préjugés des autres membres de sa propre maison, avait contribué au fait que ce jour-là en cours de divination était la première fois de sa scolarité qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir travailler avec un Gryffondor.

La rouge et or en question posa ses affaires devant elle et leva un regard franc vers Vega.

— Je m'appelle Rionach O'Neal, dit-elle. Si on doit travailler ensemble, aussi bien partir du bon pied.

— Vega King, se présenta Vega. Tu as raison.

Les deux jeunes filles replongèrent dans le silence, ouvrant le manuel et cherchant une bonne page avec laquelle commencer. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves avaient déjà commencé à se raconter leurs rêves, la professeure se promenant entre les tables et les poufs, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour donner des conseils. Finalement, Vega brisa le silence.

— Tu es Irlandaise ? demanda-t-elle.

— Comment tu as deviné ? Mon accent ou mon nom ?

Vega leva les yeux, et vit que Rionach souriait d'un air amusé. Elle répondit à son sourire.

— Ton nom.

— Il veut dire que je suis comme une reine. Mes parents tiennent une boutique au Chemin de Traverse, je crois qu'ils avaient de grandes ambitions pour moi.

Vega rit doucement puis, après un instant d'hésitation :

— Il est joli.

— Mais difficile à prononcer, et encore plus à écrire, répliqua Rionach. Tu peux m'appeler Rio, comme tout le monde.

Vega hocha la tête. Voyant que Trelawney était encore loin de leur bureau, et n'ayant pas du tout envie de commencer ce cours idiot – Grace avait raison, c'était inutile comme sujet ! –, elle dit à Rio :

— Tu étais à la coupe du monde de Quidditch il y a deux ans ?

— Malheureusement, non, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, heureusement aussi, dans un sens, mais j'aurais trop aimé voir mon pays gagner. D'ailleurs la nuit d'avant j'avais rêvé que j'étais dans les gradins, et que le vif d'or était juste devant moi, alors je tendais la main pour l'attraper, et puis dès que je l'ai touché il s'est mis à pleuvoir des dragées surprises...

Vega ouvrit son manuel à la page des interprétations, faisant courir son doigt le long de la liste.

— Apparemment, ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt connaître du succès dans un projet. Mais aussi que tu souffres de diabète.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant les regards perplexes de leurs camarades de maison respectifs.

Après le cours de divination, les cinq Serpentard partirent presque à la course vers les cachots. Ils freinèrent devant la porte à peine deux minutes après le début de la période, mais leurs camarades de classe n'étaient déjà plus dans le couloir. Ils s'échangèrent un regard incertain – le professeur Rogue ne leur aurait rien dit sur leur retard, puisqu'ils appartenaient à sa maison, mais avec ce Slughorn ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Finalement, Richard prit son courage à deux mains et fit tourner la poignée de la porte.

— Ah, et voici nos derniers Serpentard ! vint une voix joviale de l'intérieur. Vos camarades m'ont informé que vous venez directement du cours de Professeure Trelawney. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop épuisés pour vous trouver une place !

Soulagée, Vega se pressa pour s'installer derrière Grace et Tory. Quelques secondes plus tard, Richard déposa ses affaires de l'autre côté du chaudron. Quand le silence fut retombé, Slughorn prit la parole :

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons confectionner une potion revigorante, à la page vingt-deux de votre manuel.

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et les instructions s'inscrivirent au tableau derrière lui.

— Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire à l'avant de la classe. Vous avez deux heures. Amusez-vous bien !

Vega retrouva Grace devant l'armoire, où elles firent ensemble le plein d'œufs de Doxy et de thorax de libellule grillés.

— Vous avez eu un bon cours d'arithmancie ?

— Vector nous a déjà donné plein de devoirs, grommela Grace. Pas juste, c'est le premier cours de l'année.

— T'inquiète, j'ai aussi eu des devoirs en divination. On les fera ensemble.

Discutant du manque d'empathie de leurs professeurs respectifs, elles retournèrent à leurs places. Astoria, l'air énervé, touillait une potion bleu clair, jetant des regards jaloux à celle de Richard, qui arborait déjà la teinte verte parfaite de la première étape.

— La semaine prochaine, dit-elle, c'est moi qui me mets avec lui.

Vega lui fit un clin d'œil en déposant sur la table leurs prochains ingrédients.

Pendant que Richard touillait doucement leur potion, attisant le feu et la poussant gentiment vers le turquoise de la deuxième étape, Vega commença à pilonner les thorax grillés pour les transformer en poudre. Tant que les ingrédients n'étaient pas gluants, les cours de potions ne la gênaient pas tant que ça.

— Désolé pour le cours de divination, ce matin, dit-il, brisant le silence qui régnait entre eux. Si tu veux, la semaine prochaine, tu te mettras avec Joff. On peut faire une rotation.

L'idée de ne pas être avec Rio au prochain cours de divination gênait Vega, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Elles s'étaient bien amusées, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était curieuse de cette nouvelle amitié, tout aussi Gryffondor que soit l'autre fille.

— Non, c'est pas grave. Je continuerai à me sacrifier, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Devant elle, Grace se retourna.

— Te sacrifier ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Vega ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Richard la devança.

— Vega a dû se mettre en binôme avec une Gryffondor tout à l'heure.

Son amie se tourna vers elle avec une grimace.

— Beurk. Et si je comprends bien, tu veux recommencer en plus ?

Tory se joignit à la conversation, tournant le dos à sa potion maintenant orange citrouille.

— Quelqu'un d'intéressant au moins ?

— Rionach O'Neal, répondit Vega. L'Irlandaise aux super longs cheveux.

— Ah ouais, je me souviens d'elle en métamorphose l'an dernier, elle était –

Heureusement pour Vega, que la conversation commençait à mettre un peu mal à l'aise, le professeur Slughorn apparut devant la table de Grace et Tory et se racla la gorge. Les deux filles firent volte-face, l'air coupable.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait la bonne couleur…, dit Slughorn en observant le chaudron. Essayez d'ajouter quelques œufs de Doxy, ça devrait la remettre sur le bon chemin.

Il passa ensuite leur bureau et s'arrêta à celui de Vega et Richard. Voyant le liquide rose de la troisième étape, il leur adressa un grand sourire.

— Très bien, très bien.

Et sans un mot de plus, il passa aux Serdaigle de la table voisine.

Deux heures plus tard, Vega, se bouchant le nez contre l'odeur nauséabonde de la potion terminée, en remplit une fiole et la posa sur le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci sourit en constatant sa couleur et sa texture parfaites, et souhaita une bonne fin de journée à ses élèves.

Vega, Grace et Tory remontèrent vers la Grande Salle, où elles emplirent un sac de sandwiches et de pâtisseries avant de ressortir profiter de leur heure de pause au soleil, devant le lac. Elles ôtèrent leurs robes et remontèrent les manches de leurs t-shirts, laissant le soleil bronzer leurs épaules et leurs jambes.

Après un moment, Grace remonta son chandail, exposant son ventre plat, et se coucha sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Vega laissa ses yeux courir sur son amie un moment, troublée. Astoria avait toujours les joues rondes, enfantines, dont sa sœur se moquait tout le temps. Elle-même était toujours plate comme une planche à repasser. Mais Grace était celle qui avait le plus changé pendant les vacances, ayant pris des formes aux bons endroits et ressemblant plus à une jeune femme qu'à la petite fille qu'elle avait toujours été à treize ans.

Vega secoua la tête, expulsant ces réflexions idiotes de son esprit, puis s'allongea à son tour entre ses deux amies.

Les trois filles passèrent presque l'heure complète comme cela, dans un silence confortable, laissant le soleil, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche et les clapotis du lac les bercer. Elles en profitaient pendant que l'année était encore jeune et qu'elles n'étaient pas en train de suffoquer sous les devoirs.

Quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne doivent rentrer, Tory s'exclama :

— Ooh, Drago !

Vega suivit du regard l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et vit, en effet, que le blond était en train de sortir de château, suivi de ses habituels sbires et de Theodore Nott. Elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Grace se redresser à toute vitesse, tirant son chandail pour couvrir son ventre, et tirant sa robe vers elle. Ses joues étaient plus roses qu'à l'habitude, et pas qu'à cause du soleil. Elle gardait les yeux baissés en se rhabillant, ne regardant ni vers son amie ni vers son frère. Vega fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre le comportement de Grace, mais n'arriva à aucune conclusion avant d'entendre l'horloge du château sonner une heure. Elles se levèrent alors toutes les trois et rentrèrent dans le hall, Tory jetant un dernier regard vers la forme blonde qui disparaissait en direction du terrain de Quidditch,et partirent vers leur cours de métamorphose.

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, les cours s'enchaînant et les devoirs s'accumulant à leur rythme habituel. Aucun autre de leurs cours n'était partagé avec les Gryffondor, à l'immense soulagement de la majorité de camarades de Vega. Ils voyaient néanmoins les Serdaigle deux fois, et les Poufsouffle, trois. Décidément, si elle trouvait la personne qui avait créé leur horaire de l'année, elle aurait quelques questions à lui poser.

Déjà le premier samedi après-midi de l'année scolaire, les trois amies de Serpentard durent s'enfermer à la bibliothèque et travailler sur la longue traduction runique que leur avait assignée la professeure Babbling.

— Au moins on n'est pas en train de rater une belle journée, marmonna Astoria en regardant par la fenêtre striée de pluie.

Le lendemain, dans un coin de la salle commune, Vega commença à créer son journal de rêves, comme leur avait demandé Trelawney. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fait un rêve étrange la veille, mais après l'avoir décrit, sa plume resta en suspens au-dessus de la page blanche, incertaine. Quand Richard passa devant elle, elle l'interpella, et il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

— Pour ton journal de rêves, si tu ne te souviens pas avoir rêvé, tu as fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Invente, répondit Richard en haussant une épaule. Tu connais Trelawney, on peut lui faire avaler n'importe quoi à cette vieille chauve-souris.

Vega ricana, puis se repencha sur son journal. Bon, lundi, elle avait rêvé qu'un Éruptif la poursuivait dans les rues du Londres moldu. Mardi, qu'elle traversait l'océan Pacifique à bord d'un tapis volant rose fluo. Et mercredi… qu'un vampire roumain de quatre cent soixante-quinze ans la demandait en mariage.

Contemplant ses créations, elle sourit. Elle allait bien s'amuser avec Rio à analyser ces bêtises.


	4. Fierté et déception

Le lundi matin de sa deuxième semaine commença en tous points comme le premier jour de l'année. Avant le début du cours, les groupes des deux maisons se tenaient le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, comme s'il était dangereux pour eux de se rapprocher. Quand l'échelle argentée fit son apparition, à l'heure pile, les rouge et or furent les premiers à l'escalader et à disparaître par la trappe circulaire. Vega attendait avec trépidation son tour, montant à toute vitesse après Joffrey. Le garçon se dirigea tout de suite vers sa gauche et les tables qui seraient pour toute l'année celles des Serpentard.

Vega, elle, hésita avant de le suivre. Elle voyait Richard qui lui indiquait un pouf libre à ses côtés, mais avant de s'y diriger, elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté des Gryffondor. Ils étaient déjà installés, chacun des binômes à sa table du lundi précédent, mais elle ne voyait pas…

Puis elle remarqua Rionach, assise en plein centre de la salle. La jeune fille ne regardait pas du côté de l'entrée, occupée à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir ses plumes et son encre, mais Vega sourit et se dirigea vers elle. Elle ne regarda pas vers les Serpentard avant de faire son choix, et ne vit donc pas la déception sur le visage de Richard.

— Passé une bonne semaine ? demanda Vega en laissant tomber son sac à côté de la table.

— Super, répondit Rionach en lui souriant. J'ai fait plein de super rêves.

— Tant mieux, les miens étaient un peu ennuyeux.

Les deux filles rigolèrent en ouvrant leurs manuels, puis s'installèrent pour un nouveau cours de divination qui s'annonçait bien divertissant.

Deux semaines plus tard, un beau dimanche matin ensoleillé, Vega, Astoria et Grace se trouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Vega avait dans son sac son manuel d'histoire de la magie, histoire de pouvoir s'occuper, alors que ses deux amies avaient descendu leurs balais du dortoir. Grace les avait surprises, la veille, en leur annonçant que finalement elle avait décidé de se joindre aux essais pour la position d'attrapeuse.

— Oh, zut, mais à quoi j'ai pensé ? disait Tory, le teint un peu verdâtre.

— Mais tais-toi, tu vas être géniale, lui dit Vega et la serrant dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers Grace. Et toi aussi.

Quand un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, Vega adressa un dernier signe de la main à ses amies et monta dans les gradins, cherchant un coin d'où elle verrait bien. Quelques autres élèves étaient installés autour d'elle – surtout des amis de ceux qui faisaient les essais, comme elle – et, dans les gradins d'en face, la nouvelle équipe de Poufsouffle qui avait été formée la veille. Au centre du terrain, Matthew Urquhart, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, se tenait face à la petite quinzaine d'élèves pleins d'espoir. Il s'agissait majoritairement de garçons, tous assez grands et musclés. Grace, Astoria, et une autre blonde que Vega savait être une cinquième année étaient les seules représentantes de la gent féminine.

— On va commencer par les poursuiveurs, puis le gardien. Il faut seulement deux poursuiveurs, puisque je prendrai bien évidemment la troisième position…

Vega soupira. Bien sûr, ils commençaient par les deux positions qui ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Dire qu'elle aurait pu dormir une heure de plus…

Pendant que les aspirants poursuiveurs s'alignaient devant le capitaine, Vega sortit de son sac son manuel d'histoire. Elle avait découvert dès sa première année que les lectures des chapitres qui leur étaient assignés étaient bien plus intéressantes que les cours soporifiques de Binns. Elle avait même commencé à lire les textes avant les cours qui porteraient sur ceux-ci, et s'était découvert un grand intérêt pour l'histoire magique. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à ses amis de Serpentard, qui trouveraient une telle ambition indigne d'une sorcière au sang pur comme elle, elle avait de plus en plus envie de poursuivre des études supérieures en histoire. Peut-être même de devenir enseignante et de prendre la place du fantôme. Merlin savait qu'elle n'aurait pas grand effort à déployer pour que ses cours soient plus intéressants.

Elle en était à la moitié du chapitre sur les très intéressantes guerres de géants quand, sur le terrain à ses pieds, Urquhart appela les aspirants batteurs. Vega vit que le terrain s'était vidé depuis le début des essais. Ne restaient plus que Tory et deux garçons, qui s'avançaient vers le capitaine, et Grace et leur camarade de classe Alex Harper, les deux aspirants attrapeurs.

Pendant qu'Urquhart donnait ses instructions, Tory se tourna vers les gradins et envoya un sourire incertain à son amie. Vega lui fit un signe de la main, des papillons dans l'estomac. La blonde avait l'air minuscule entre les deux gorilles qui la flanquaient. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

— J'ai créé un parcours à obstacles, dit Urquhart en esquissant un geste de sa baguette.

Une douzaine de sacs de sable se mirent à léviter, se plaçant à différentes positions dans le stade, certains tout près du sol et d'autres plus haut que le plus haut des anneaux. Ils émettaient tous une faible lueur rouge.

— Vous irez tour à tour. Un Cognard sera libéré, et les deux d'entre vous qui toucherez les douze sacs en le moins de temps deviendrez nos nouveaux batteurs.

Vega sourit. Un test d'adresse en non de force ; peut-être jouerait-ce en la faveur d'Astoria, finalement.

Le jeune homme blond fut le premier à se lancer. Vega le suivait des yeux, impressionnée. Il frappait de toutes ses forces, sa batte faisant un « crac ! » qui résonnait dans tout le stade quand il percutait le Cognard et, la plupart du temps, celui-ci touchait sa cible. Les sacs de sable devenaient verts quand ils étaient touchés – un ensorcellement impressionnant qui n'aurait certainement pas été à la portée de Flint, leur dernier capitaine –, et les douze sacs avaient changé de couleur à peine trois minutes après le début du test. Le batteur se reposa au sol, et Urquhart attrapa facilement le Cognard et le remit dans sa boîte. Il remercia le garçon d'un geste de la tête, puis indiqua à Astoria de s'avancer.

Même de sa hauteur, Vega voyait les airs moqueurs sur les visages des autres aspirants batteurs, même sur celui du capitaine. C'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle ne peut pas être batteuse, se dit Vega, énervée. Les Harpies de Holyhead avaient bien deux femmes qui se débrouillaient très bien avec une batte ! Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir…

Malheureusement, Tory connut un mauvais départ, frappant le Cognard de toutes ses forces, mais ne l'envoyant même pas à mi-chemin du sac qu'elle visait avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour. Le groupe derrière elle, comprenant deux poursuiveurs qui avaient été recalés, se mit à rigoler, et Vega se tourna pour les foudroyer du regard.

La blonde mit plus d'une minute à trapper son premier sac de sable, mais quand elle atteignit les deux suivants à la suite l'un de l'autre, Vega retrouva espoir, se disant que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Mais quand le Cognard vira derrière un sac et se dirigea droit vers le visage d'Astoria, la jeune fille sembla rester figée sur son balai. Finalement, juste avant de se faire percuter, elle hurla et se jeta en bas de son balai.

— TORY ! cria Vega en se levant, ignorant les éclats de rire derrière elle.

Sur le terrain, Grace se précipitait vers son amie, qui était déjà en train de se relever, frottant les taches vertes sur ses pantalons. Urquhart se débattait avec le Cognard, et ne répondit que d'un grognement quand Astoria lui demanda si elle pouvait quitter le terrain. Boitillant et s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Grace, elle se rendit jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Gardant un œil sur la porte des vestiaires, prête à s'y précipiter au moindre signe de ses amies, Vega se rassit au bout de son siège. Elle surveillait d'un œil l'essai du troisième aspirant batteur, et quand celui-ci projeta un Cognard tellement fort que le sac qu'il frappa explosa, projetant du sable aux quatre coins du stade, elle se dit que Tory ne serait assurément pas prise. Elle se leva alors, pensant descendre rejoindre ses amies, mais la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'atteigne les escaliers. Grace retourna au trot vers le terrain où Harper l'attendait avec son balai, et Tory se tourna vers les gradins. L'essai du dernier batteur venait de tirer à sa fin, et Urquhart l'avait accueilli, à son retour au sol, d'une chaleureuse poignée de main. Il ne semblait même plus penser à la jeune Greengrass.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, Astoria apparut au sommet des escaliers, portant toujours sa robe de Quidditch. Le groupe derrière Vega l'accueillit avec des rires et des sifflements, et elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie quand celle-ci s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Ignore-les, c'est des cons de toute façon.

Tory haussa les épaules d'un air qu'elle voulait désinvolte, mais Vega voyait bien que ses joues étaient un peu plus roses qu'à leur habitude.

— Au moins j'aurai essayé, dit-elle.

Vega la serra contre elle, puis les deux filles se concentrèrent sur l'essai qui se déroulait devant elle. Urquhart venait de sortir une bassine remplie de ce qui devait être près d'une centaine de petites boules dorées. Il donna un coup de baguette en leur direction et elles s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions, volant frénétiquement dans les quatre coins du stade, ressemblant en tous points à des Vifs d'or, l'absence d'ailes mise à part.

— C'est très simple. Dès que vous en attrapez une, elle arrête de bouger, et vous revenez la déposer dans votre panier – il indiqua les deux paniers posés à ses pieds. Une fois que tout est attrapé, celui qui en a le plus à son nom devient attrapeur de réserve.

Urquhart se recula de quelques pas, et Grace et Harper enfourchèrent leurs balais. Quand le sifflet du capitaine retentit, ils s'élancèrent dans deux directions différentes.

Grace allait tellement vite que Vega avait du mal à la suivre des yeux. Sa longue tresse noire flottait dans son dos alors qu'elle traversait le stade à toute vitesse, poursuivant une balle, ou descendait en piqué pour déposer ses dernières captures dans son panier. À ses côtés, Tory applaudissait en riant, sa propre déception oubliée.

— Trop bien, on va avoir une amie dans l'équipe ! Tu crois qu'elle voudra me présenter à Drago ?

Le groupe d'élèves derrière elles avait fini par se taire. Vega se tourna vers eux et les vit, tous l'air un peu abasourdi, admirer son amie voler de droite à gauche, semblant attraper les petites boules qui tentaient de lui échapper avec toute la facilité du monde.

Quand le dernier faux vif d'or fut attrapé – par Harper, même si Vega se doutait que Grace lui avait laissé par gentillesse –, les deux élèves de quatrième année redescendirent au sol. Urquhart était en train de faire le décompte des balles contenues dans les deux paniers, mais ce n'était qu'une formalité : celui de Grace débordait de boules dorées, alors que celui de Harper n'était qu'à moitié rempli.

Quand le capitaine se redressant, tendant la main à Grace, Tory et Vega se levèrent en criant et en applaudissant. Elles n'attendirent pas avant de descendre à la course vers le terrain, interceptant leur amie en chemin vers le vestiaire et lui sautant dans les bras, criant leurs félicitations.

— Je savais que tu serais prise ! s'exclama Tory. Tu étais super, Harper n'avait aucune chance !

Grace haussa une épaule, avec à peine un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

— Je ne sais même pas si j'aurai l'occasion de jouer cette année. J'imagine que Drago ne ratera pas beaucoup de matchs.

Pendant que Grace se changeait, et pendant qu'elles remontaient ensuite vers le château, Vega et Tory ne cessèrent de parler. Même le désintérêt habituel de Vega pour le Quidditch semblait avoir disparu maintenant qu'une de ses meilleures amies se joignait à l'équipe.

De retour dans les cachots, elles se préparaient à fêter toute la nuit – au diable leurs devoirs – mais la première chose qu'elles entendirent quand le mur pivota fut un hurlement d'une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien.

— QUOI ?!

Reconnaissant la voix de son frère, Grace se précipita dans la salle commune, suivie de près des deux autres filles. Au pied des escaliers, Theodore se tenait face à Urquhart, le visage rouge de rage. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand le trio entra, semblant ignorer que sa sœur se trouvait non loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, MA SŒUR est la nouvelle attrapeuse de Serpentard ?!

— Attrapeuse de réserve, reprit Urquhart d'une voix faible. Elle a passé les essais ce matin et elle était de loin la meilleure…

— Hors de question, trancha Theodore. Elle n'aura pas ma permission de se joindre à l'équipe, pas pendant que je suis toujours à Poudlard.

— Mais Theo –

— Dans une équipe avec sept garçons, la seule fille ? Tu la prends pour quoi ? Je ne vous laisserai pas traîner le nom de Nott dans la boue. Tu devais avoir d'autres candidats pour le poste, choisis l'un de ceux-là. Grace ne sera pas attrapeuse, point final.

Bouche bée, Vega regardait la confrontation entre les deux garçons plus âgés. Semblant se dégonfler, Urquhart se tourna vers elles avec une grimace avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers les dortoirs des garçons – sans doute pour annoncer Harper que le poste était à lui, finalement.

— THEODORE NOTT !

Vega sursauta. Grace, l'air absolument furieux, dévala les escaliers et se posta devant son frère. Elle faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, mais son menton était raide et ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent semblaient crépiter. Vega ne l'avait jamais trouvée si menaçante, mais Theodore ne bougea pas d'un poil, gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixant son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

— De quel droit te permets-tu de décider de ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?

— Depuis que papa est parti, c'est à moi de te protéger, et –

— Papa ! Papa serait fier de moi !

— Il ne serait pas fier de te savoir seule avec sept garçons, à faire Merlin sait quoi dans les vestiaires après les matchs.

— Tu me prends pour une traînée ?! Tu es dégoûtant, Theodore. Dégoûtant !

Les larmes aux yeux, Grace partit à la course vers son dortoir, bousculant son frère au passage. Celui-ci fit volte-face, semblant se préparer à la suivre, mais constata à cet instant que le silence était retombé sur la salle commune et que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Alors il grogna et disparut vers son propre dortoir.

Vega et Tory s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et se précipitèrent à leur tour vers leur chambre. Leur amie était affalée sur son lit et ses sanglots résonnaient jusque dans le couloir. Elles fermèrent doucement la porte derrière elles puis se rendirent au lit, s'asseyant chacune d'un côté de Grace. Tory lui prit une main, et Vega posa la sienne dans son dos, frottant en un mouvement circulaire, comme le faisait sa mère quand elle était malheureuse.

Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Juste être présentes pour leur amie. C'était déjà suffisant.


	5. Richard et Pré-au-Lard

Un jeudi soir du début octobre, Vega était assise à une table de la salle commune, apportant les dernières touches à son essai de défense contre les forces du mal. Trois parchemins sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Tory et Grace avaient déjà terminé le leur et s'étaient installées sur un divan non loin, discutant de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dont la date avait été annoncée la veille.

Alors qu'elle effaçait la dernière phrase de son devoir, Vega entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir face à elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Richard, qu'elle accueillit avec un sourire.

— T'as besoin d'aide pour le devoir de défense ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, en fait, je…

Il s'arrêta pour se racler la gorge et Vega le fixa, curieuse. Il gardait les yeux baissés et se triturait les mains sur la table. Étrange, lui qui était si sûr de lui d'habitude…

— Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard la fin de semaine prochaine.

Vega eut un petit rire.

— Bien sûr. On y va toujours ensemble, Richard, avec Joff, Grace, Tory…

Le garçon baissa les yeux, le bout du nez rouge, et Vega ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

— Excuse-nous deux secondes, Richard.

Grace et Tory avaient visiblement écouté toute la conversation et s'étaient approchées de la table, tirant Vega jusque derrière une étagère qui masquait un coin de la pièce.

— Aïe ! s'exclama Vega, se massant le bras. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

— Qu'est-ce qui _nous_ prend ? répéta Tory d'un ton incrédule. « On y va toujours ensemble, Richard. » Non, mais quelle cruche tu fais !

Le regard de Vega, perplexe, passait de Tory à Grace, qui avait l'air de s'amuser.

— Vega, il te demandait de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Lui, pas en groupe. Vous deux. Seuls.

Vega la fixa un instant, puis écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer.

— Moi ?! Mais… pourquoi ?

— Va savoir, dit Tory, moqueuse. Mais il est gentil, et il est pas mal. Tu pourrais faire pire.

Vega se pencha pour voir la salle commune. Richard n'avait toujours pas bougé, jouant d'une main avec la plume de Vega, semblant attendre que quelque chose se passe. Avec ses boucles brunes qui tombaient dans ses grands yeux bleus, c'était vrai qu'il était pas mal.

— Bon, assez réfléchi.

Grace et Tory attrapèrent chacune Vega par un bras et la poussèrent vers la table. Richard leva la tête quand elle réapparut brusquement, heurtant la table avec sa hanche, et le regarda d'un air incertain.

— Alors euh…, commença Vega, sentant ses joues se réchauffer. Ça me ferait plaisir que… qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

Sans dire un mot de plus, mais son visage s'illuminant d'un énorme sourire, Richard se releva et alla rejoindre Joffrey. Vega vit les deux garçons se taper dans la main, victorieux, et se tourna vers ses amies, un sourcil haussé. Grace et Tory, se retenant visiblement de rire, lui firent des pouces en l'air.

Vega leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, tirant son devoir vers elle, déterminée à la terminer avant d'aller se coucher. Elle penserait à Richard et à Pré-au-Lard plus tard.

Comme c'était maintenant son habitude au cours de divination du lundi matin, Vega se dirigea aussitôt vers la table où l'attendait déjà Rionach. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire pendant qu'elle s'installait. Ils avaient commencé la semaine précédente à étudier l'influence des mouvements planétaires sur le futur, et avaient eu comme devoir d'identifier tous les astres visibles depuis le château. Personne n'avait osé dire à Trelawney qu'ils avaient déjà largement abordé le sujet avec Firenze, l'année précédente, et que le devoir avait donc été un jeu d'enfants.

Alors qu'ils entamaient leur tâche de la journée, qui consistait à analyser le ciel comme il avait été au moment de leur naissance, Vega remarqua que Rio semblait distraite.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La Gryffondor fit un signe du menton, indiquant quelque chose qui se trouvait du côté des vert et argent de la salle de classe.

— Il y a un Serpentard, là-bas, qui nous fixe depuis le début du cours.

Vega se tourna subtilement.

— C'est Richard.

— Ton copain ?

— Non !

Puis :

— On va à Pré-au-Lard ensemble samedi.

— Je vois.

Était-ce dans l'imagination de Vega, ou Rionach avait-elle semblé déçue ?

— Tu vas y aller aussi ? demanda-t-elle, ayant soudainement l'étrange envie de changer de sujet.

— Avec des amies, répondit Rio d'une voix sèche. Je t'aurais invitée à te joindre à nous, mais je suppose que tu vas être occupée avec tes copains de Serpentard.

La discussion sembla jeter un froid sur leur table, et le reste de cours se déroula presque dans le silence le plus complet, aucune des deux filles ne regardant même sa voisine. Leurs éclats de rire habituels semblaient bien loin ; même Trelawney semblait se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et vint plusieurs fois à leur table leur demander si tout se passait bien.

Quand la professeure leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient remballer leurs affaires et quitter le cours, Vega voulut parler à Rionach, mais celle-ci avait déjà rangé son sac et se dirigeait vers la trappe. Devant elle-même se presser pour descendre au cours de Slughorn, Vega n'eut pas le temps de suivre la Gryffondor et d'essayer de la retrouver et de lui parler. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd, avec l'impression floue d'avoir fait une bêtise irréparable, qu'elle se rendit aux cachots pour son cours de potions.

Le samedi suivant, Vega avait l'impression de porter un masque. Grace et Tory l'avaient réveillée à l'aube, pour la maquiller, la coiffer et l'habiller pour cette grande journée.

— Pourquoi je peux pas mettre des jeans et un t-shirt, comme d'habitude ? rouspéta-t-elle quand Tory lui envoya une robe courte vert forêt dans les bras.

— Parce que tu sors avec un garçon ! répondit Grace depuis derrière elle, où elle s'affairait à tresser les cheveux bruns de son amie. C'est une occasion spéciale, et tu dois être habillée de façon appropriée !

— Mais je vais geler avec ça !

— Il faut souffrir pour être belle !

Pendant près d'une heure, tout en la malmenant sous prétexte de la rendre présentable – comme si elle ne l'était pas d'habitude –, Grace et Tory babillaient avec excitation, listant toutes les caractéristiques de celui qu'elles voyaient déjà comme l'âme sœur de Vega. « Sang pur jusqu'à la septième génération, un excellent parti ! « souleva Grace. « Des yeux profonds qui font rêver quand il te regarde ! « soupira Tory.

Malgré tout cela, Vega continuait à ressentir plus d'appréhension que d'excitation. Oui, bien sûr, Richard était gentil et il avait toujours été un super ami, mais… Voilà. Il y avait un « mais «, et elle ne croyait pas qu'il devrait y avoir de « mais « dans cette situation.

Bientôt, elle fut fin prête, et n'eut d'autre choix que de plaquer un sourire sur son visage maquillé et de se rendre à la salle commune, flanquée par Grace et Tory. La salle était remplie d'élèves courant à droite et à gauche, se préparant pour la journée au village, et Grace fut la première à repérer Richard et Joffrey, qui attendaient près de l'aquarium. Les trois filles se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à eux, et Richard se tourna vers elles en les entendant arriver. Il rougit en voyant les jambes nues de Vega – elle allait vraiment avoir froid – et dit :

— Tu es très jolie.

Vega sourit quand Tory lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Après un petit moment inconfortable où les cinq Serpentard se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi faire, Grace et Tory attrapèrent chacune Joffrey par un bras et se mirent en marche vers la sortie de la salle commune. Richard et Vega leur emboîtèrent le pas, côte à côte, mais ne se touchant pas, se regardant à peine.

La jeune fille jetait des coups d'œil rapides à son voisin alors qu'ils montaient vers le Hall, se demandait comment la journée allait se dérouler. Elle n'avait jamais été à Pré-au-Lard autrement qu'avec des amis – n'avait même pas imaginé y aller autrement –, alors n'avait aucune idée à quoi s'attendre.

Le début de la journée se déroula comme avaient commencé toutes ses visites précédentes à Pré-au-Lard : ils avaient défilé devant Argus Rusard, puis s'étaient engagés sur le chemin qui descendait jusqu'au village, entourés d'autres élèves. Après quelques minutes de marche, Richard et Vega avaient fini par se détendre et s'étaient joints aux plaisanteries de leurs amis. Le trajet passa ainsi à toute vitesse, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Tory, Grace et Joffrey se tournèrent pour faire face à Richard et Vega.

— Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Tory.

— Moi je gèle, on pourrait commencer avec une bonne bièraubeurre ?

Vega avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Elle avait eu soudainement très peur d'être laissée seule avec Richard, et elle avait effectivement très froid – jamais plus elle ne prendrait des conseils vestimentaires de Tory.

Le groupe de Serpentard se dirigea alors vers les Trois Balais, choisissant une table non loin de la porte. Aussitôt les deux garçons furent-ils partis vers le comptoir demander leurs verres à Rosmerta, Grace et Tory s'assirent face à Vega, le visage sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Euh… je me réchauffe ?

Grace secoua la tête, l'air dépité.

— Après la bièraubeurre, on va partir, Tory et Joff et moi, et on ne veut plus te revoir avant trois heures, au moins !

Vega écarquilla les yeux.

— Trois heures ! Mais je fais quoi avec lui pendant tout ce temps ?

Ses amies levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement presque identique.

— Rappelle-moi de te prêter un de mes Moira Wonn, dit Tory, faisant référence à son auteure préférée de romans d'amour.

Richard et Joffrey réapparurent à ce moment. Richard posa un verre du liquide ambré devant Vega, et elle le remercia avec un large sourire, avalant goulûment plusieurs grandes gorgées, le liquide chaud la réchauffant jusqu'au bout des orteils. Quand elle reposa le verre avec un soupir et leva les yeux, ce fut pour constater que ses amis la fixaient, l'air amusé. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues une fois de plus.

— Quoi ?

—Tu as un peu de…

Elle sentit un doigt se poser délicatement au coin de ses lèvres, et se tourna si rapidement que sa tresse fouetta la Serdaigle assise derrière elle. Richard lui montra son pouce, où il y avait une traînée de mousse qu'il venait visiblement d'essuyer de la joue de Vega, puis mit celui-ci dans sa bouche.

Si elle avait eu un miroir à portée de main, Vega était certaine qu'elle aurait été rouge comme une pivoine.

Heureusement, sentant son malaise, Tory et Grace prirent le contrôle de la conversation, abordant toutes sortes de sujets demandant sa participation et celle de Richard. Comme lors de la marche, elle finit par relaxer, se sentir à son aise. Elle ne sursauta même pas quand Richard, sous la table, s'approcha d'elle sur le banc jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent.

Quand elle eut avalé la dernière gorgée de sa bièraubeurre et reposé son verre vide sur la table, Grace et Tory se levèrent.

— Je dois aller chez Scribenpenne acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Daphné, dit Tory. Joff, tu nous accompagnes ?

— Hein ? demanda Joffrey, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tout suivi. Ah euh, oui oui, bien sûr.

— À la prochaine alors ! dit Grace, enfilant son gilet. On se retrouve plus tard ?

Elle lança un dernier coup d'œil à Vega, qui lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête que tout allait bien, avant de sortir du pub.

Une fois seuls, Richard et Vega replongèrent dans un silence gêné, s'échangeant quelques sourires et coups d'œil en biais. Finalement, avant que le moment ne puisse trop s'étirer, ils ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche en même temps.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais –

— On pourrait peut-être –

Avec un rire, ils s'interrompirent. Vega fit signe à Richard se prendre la parole – son idée serait probablement meilleure que celle qu'elle avait eue, de toute manière.

— Je disais que j'avais une lettre à envoyer, dit Richard. Est-ce que ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la poste ?

Vega hocha la tête avec enthousiasme – elle avait toujours adoré visiter tous les hiboux du bureau de poste – et enfila son manteau.

Alors qu'ils venaient de sortir des Trois Balais, déterminée à ne pas laisser un silence inconfortable se réinstaller entre eux, Vega demanda :

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé un des hiboux de l'école pour envoyer ta lettre ?

— J'écris à un de mes cousins en Russie. Les hiboux de l'école ne sont pas assez solides pour voler aussi loin.

Vega hocha la tête.

— J'ai écrit à mon cousin à Durmstrang une fois, j'avais pris un moyen-duc dans la volière, raconta-t-elle. La lettre a mis deux semaines à se rendre, quand le hibou est revenu il avait encore de la glace sur ses plumes, et il s'enfuit maintenant dès que je mets les pieds dans la volière.

Richard éclata de rire en ouvrant la porte du bureau de poste pour Vega. Celle-ci entra et se mit aussitôt à admirer la panoplie de volatiles qui attendaient calmement qu'on leur donne une tâche, des petits-ducs pour les envois locaux jusqu'aux grandes chouettes Lapones, semblant assez grandes pour avaler leurs petits voisins d'une seule bouchée. Pendant que Richard choisissant un harfang des neiges pour son envoi – Vega tairait la ressemblance de son choix au hibou de Harry Potter, qu'elle admirait chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans la Grande Salle –, la jeune fille se promenait entre les étagères, se laissant emporter par la chaleur de l'endroit et l'odeur de tous les oiseaux, gratouillant la tête de ceux qui l'accueillaient avec un hululement et les laissant lui mordiller le bout des doigts.

— Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hiboux à ce point, dit Richard, qui avait terminé sa transaction et l'avait rejointe dans le coin des chouettes hulottes.

— J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, répondit Vega. J'en ai demandé un pour ma première rentrée à Poudlard, mais mes parents m'ont donné un chaton. Ils disaient que les hiboux de Poudlard me serviraient tout aussi bien.

Ils passèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes dans le bureau de poste. Richard n'avait pas prévu passer une sortie qu'il aurait voulue romantique entre tant de fientes d'oiseaux, mais le sourire paisible qui ornait maintenant le joli visage de Vega en valait la peine.

Quand ils ressortirent dans la grand-rue, ce fut Vega cette fois qui suggéra leur prochaine destination. Ils tournèrent tout de suite à droite, en direction du petit boisé qui marquait l'extrémité du village. Après quelques pas, Richard approcha doucement sa main de celle de son amie, la touchant délicatement d'un seul doigt, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie. Le cœur de Vega fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle fut traversée d'une soudaine envie de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Idiote ! la fustigea Tory dans sa tête. Prends sa main, maintenant ! «

Prenant une grande inspiration silencieuse, Vega tendit la main et agrippa celle de Richard, gardant le regard fixé sur les arbres droit devant elle. La main du garçon était moite – ou peut-être était-ce la sienne –, mais la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses doigts n'était pas déplaisante. Elle ne rougit même pas quand ils croisèrent Daphné Greengrass et ses amies, qui sourirent en les regardant passer.

Ils se promenèrent pendant près de trois quarts d'heure, admirant les superbes couleurs des arbres de mi-octobre, les feuilles oranges tombées craquelant sous leurs pas. Ils se rendirent même jusqu'à la barrière qui séparait le village de la maison hantée, qu'ils voyaient un peu plus loin. Ils s'y appuyèrent un moment, contemplant les murs sombres et les fenêtres masquées de la vieille maison.

— Je me suis toujours demandé si cette maison était vraiment hantée, dit Richard d'un air pensif.

— Apparemment elle n'a pas fait de bruit depuis des années, répondit Vega. Mon père était à l'école quand elle a été construite, mais il paraît qu'elle est silencieuse presque depuis qu'il a gradué.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Vega fut soudain traversée d'un violent frisson, et Richard se tourna vers elle.

— Mais tu es gelée ! s'exclama-t-il. Viens ici.

Il la prit par la main et l'attira vers un banc posé à l'orée du boisé. Quand elle fut assise, il retira sa cape et la posa sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

— Mieux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Très, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Merci.

Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, figée, elle garda les yeux grands ouverts et n'osa pas bouger d'un poil, mais elle finit par relaxer et fermer les yeux, approfondissant le baiser. Son premier baiser.

Finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal que ça, avoir un copain.


	6. Mystères et Drago Malefoy

Ce soir-là, après un souper où Vega avait dû relater tout son après-midi en long, en large et en travers à ses amies qui voulaient absolument sous savoir dans les moindres détails – jusqu'à la longueur exacte de leur baiser, compté en secondes –, les trois filles descendirent dans leur salle commune, épuisées, ne voulant rien de plus que passer une soirée tranquille dans leur dortoir. Quand elles donnèrent le dernier mot de passe et que le mur s'ouvrit devant elles, elles furent accueillies par une vision bien étrange : un Drago dépeigné, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, qui faisait les cent pas entre le fauteuil et la cheminée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? marmonnait-il, sous les regards de Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne voulais pas...

Il s'interrompit en sentant sur lui les regards des trois nouvelles arrivées, et leva les yeux vers elles.

— Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? cracha-t-il.

— Rien, rien, répondit rapidement Tory.

Les amies se dépêchèrent de traverser la salle commune presque vide et se rendirent dans leur dortoir, fermant la porte derrière elles. Vega se rendit au pied de son lit pour remplir le bol de croquettes de son chat – qui la remercia en se frottant contre ses jambes – pendant que Tory faisait à son tour les cent pas entre son lit et la porte, les sourcils froncés.

— De quoi vous pensez qu'il parlait ? demanda-t-elle.

Grace haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

— Aucune idée. Ça ne me semble pas très important, de toute manière.

Elle sortit son dernier devoir d'arithmancie, et Vega tira vers elle son manuel d'histoire de la magie, prête à entamer la lecture du prochain chapitre. Astoria, elle, resta debout, continuant à se promener dans la chambre en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Après plusieurs minutes de ce manège, Grace posa sa plume avec un soupir sonore et pointa sa baguette vers Tory.

— Bon, t'as fini là, tu m'étourdis ! Soit tu t'assieds, soit je te lance un Stupéfix.

Tory lui tira la langue, mais alla s'asseoir sur son lit elle aussi.

— Oh, avant que j'oublie...

Elle se pencha et farfouilla quelques instants dans sa table de chevet, avant de se redresser et de lancer un roman sur le lit voisin. Vega l'attira vers elle et vit une couverture rose fluo, ornée d'une sorcière aux longs cheveux longs embrassant passionnément ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un vampire. « Amour au crépuscule, par Miranda Wonn », lut-elle.

— Pour te donner un peu d'inspiration, dit Tory en rigolant.

Pour toute réponse, Vega lui projeta son oreiller à la tête.

Pendant les prochaines semaines, Vega et Richard semblèrent devenir inséparables. Elle-même ne recherchait pas particulièrement cet effet, mais il lui était impossible de l'éviter quand ils partageaient tous leurs cours, leurs heures de détente, leurs repas.

Vega aimait bien les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, assis l'un contre l'autre à discuter, ou bien à faire leurs travaux ensemble, se partageant les plumes et les pots d'encre. Elle aimait par contre tout autant avoir des moments seule, avec comme seule compagnie son chat ou un de ses livres, et commençait à s'énerver quand ses amies la retrouvaient isolée dans son dortoir et l'obligeaient à sortir dans la salle commune.

Le moment qui lui tordit le plus le cœur, à sa grande surprise, fut le premier cours de divination, le lundi matin après sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se souvint de sa bisbille avec Rionach de la semaine précédente, et se demandait à quoi ressemblerait le cours ce matin-là, pendant qu'elle grimpait l'échelle derrière Richard. Les Gryffondor étaient montés en premier, comme d'habitude, et la première chose que vit Vega et sortant de la trappe ronde fut la longue queue de cheval châtain de Rio, assise au même endroit que d'habitude, sa chaise à elle libre à sa gauche.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de monter une marche de plus qu'une main apparut devant elle. Richard l'aida à émerger de la trappe, puis ne lui lâcha pas la main, l'entraînant avec lui vers une table libre du côté de Serpentard. Joffrey fut le prochain à entrer dans la salle de classe, et il se dirigea tout de suite vers Rionach, sans même regarder du côté de ses amis. Apparemment, une entente avait été faite entre les garçons avant le début du cours, sans la connaissance de Vega.

Déçue, celle-ci s'assit à côté de son copain, sortant ses affaires de son sac. Elle vit Rionach se tourner vers elle, mais quand elle croisa son regard, la Gryffondor lui tourna le dos froidement, et ne la regarda plus de toute la période. Vega voulait se lever, lui expliquer qu'elle aurait bien voulu continuer à travailler en binôme avec elle, mais chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers la Gryffondor, Richard lui prenait la main, lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille ou lui posait une question pour qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui.

La semaine suivante, Vega joua du coude pour atteindre l'échelle argentée avant tous ses camarades de Serpentard, montant en premier après les Gryffondor. Mais quand elle émergea dans la classe et regarda vers leur table, ce fut pour y voir non pas Rionach, mais un garçon à lunettes. La jeune fille se trouvait dans le groupe de Gryffondor, entourée par ses amies. Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand Vega entra dans la classe, continuant sa discussion comme si les deux filles ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

Le cœur dans les talons, Vega laissa donc Richard lui attraper la main et l'entraîner vers leur table de la semaine précédente, prête à endurer un autre cours de divination loin d'être aussi amusants que ceux-ci l'avaient déjà été.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, la traditionnelle partie contre Gryffondor, eut lieu un matin frisquet de novembre. Vega pensait que ses amies ne voudraient pas y aller, vu leurs essais ratés pour faire partie de l'équipe, mais Tory semblait avoir oublié ses désastreuses aventures avec une batte et insista pour que ses camarades de dortoir se dépêchent à se préparer.

— C'est l'occasion de voir Drago à l'œuvre ! fanfaronnait-elle dans le dortoir.

Quand elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Vega se tourna vers Grace, qui était lentement en train d'enfiler ses chaussettes.

— Tu es sûre que tu veux y aller ? demanda-t-elle. Si tu préfères éviter, on peut dire à Tory que tu es malade...

Grace rit.

— C'est gentil, mais non. C'est pas la fin du monde, ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère, et ça change en rien mon envie de voir ma maison gagner.

Vega grimaça, mais finit de se vêtir et suivit ses amies jusque dans la Grande Salle. L'équipe de Serpentard n'était déjà plus à sa table, mais celle de Gryffondor était toujours à la sienne. Vega vit Rionach parler à Ginny, habillée en uniforme rouge, et se demanda comment les deux filles se connaissaient, n'étant pas dans la même année.

— Aha, tu as vu Weasley ? demanda Tory en s'installant à côté d'elle.

— Lequel ? fit Grace, haussant un sourcil. Au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, ils se reproduisent comme des gnomes de jardin, il y en a quatre a la table.

— L'ami de Potter.

Vega fixa son regard sur Ron, et vit que celui-ci avait le visage blanc comme un drap. Elle se souvenait de la chanson qu'avaient composée ses camarades de maison à son sujet, l'année précédente, et ne lui enviait pas du tout sa position.

Un peu avant dix heures, les filles quittèrent la Grande Salle et commencèrent la descente vers le terrain de Quidditch, avec le reste de l'école. Tout le monde semblait vêtu de rouge ou de vert – et beaucoup plus souvent de rouge que de vert. Elles étaient plus ou moins à mi-chemin quand quelqu'un appela :

— Grace !

Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent et virent Alex Harper qui courait vers elles, en uniforme, son balai à la main.

— Je suis content de t'avoir croisée avant le début du match, dit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. Écoute, je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, mais je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été pris à ta place. Tu méritais le poste, et ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais l'obtenir...

Grace lui posa une main sur le bras avec un sourire.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Alex, dit-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu joues aujourd'hui ?

— Ouais, ils m'ont demandé de venir, un truc de dernière minute.

— Comment ça se fait ? interrompit Astoria. Où est Drago ?

Harper haussa les épaules.

— Aucune idée. Mais l'équipe a quand même espoir, les Gryffondor doivent prendre un Poursuiveur de rechange qui n'a aucune expérience. Bell est à Ste Mangouste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Vega avec curiosité, reconnaissant le nom de la Poursuiveuse.

Une fois de plus, Harper haussa les épaules et, avec un signe de la main aux filles, repartit vers les vestiaires.

Les trois filles se regardèrent, incertaines, pendant que les retardataires les contournaient à la course, se pressant pour prendre leur place dans les gradins avant le lancer du Souafle. Vega fut finalement celle à dire ce qu'elles pensaient toutes :

— Est-ce qu'on retourne au château ?

Tory haussa les épaules – maintenant qu'elle savait que son Drago chéri ne serait pas en uniforme, son intérêt pour l'événement s'était considérablement amenuisé – et Grace hocha la tête, un air décidément soulagé sur le visage. Elles firent demi-tour au moment où un hurlement se fit entendre du terrain derrière elles, signe que les équipes venaient d'entrer dans le stade. Avec une dernière pensée souhaitant de la chance à Serpentard – elle espérait le meilleur à sa maison, quand même ! –, Vega poussa la grande porte et entra dans la chaleur du Hall.

Il était rare qu'elle voie le château aussi vide. Malgré son désintérêt pour le sport, ses amies la traînaient la plupart du temps aux matchs – même à ceux dans lesquels Serpentard ne jouait même pas ! – et, quand elle réussissait à les éviter, c'était pour cause de devoirs et elle passait l'après-midi à la bibliothèque ou dans sa salle commune. Elle devait avouer que le château, vide de ses centaines d'occupants habituels, semblait un peu étrange.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Tory, sa voix résonnant un peu dans le hall vide

— Vous croyez que le déjeuner est toujours servi ?

Elles traversèrent rapidement le hall et entrèrent dans la grande salle, mais virent rapidement que les quatre grandes tables avaient été vidées de leurs victuailles et de leurs assiettes. Elles devraient attendre le dîner. Grace fronça le nez et Astoria dit :

— Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle était allée chercher une collation directement dans la cuisine une fois.

— Dans la cuisine ? Elle t'a dit comment la trouver ?

— Daphné ? rit Tory. Tu la vois vraiment me dire quelque chose d'autre que « sors de ma chambre, petite tache » ?

— Je crois qu'elle est près de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, intervint Vega. Papa m'a raconté qu'il y allait souvent l'année où il sortait avec une Poufsouffle.

Grace fit une grimace à l'idée d'un Serpentard en couple avec une Poufsouffle, mais elles décidèrent de partir à la recherche de la cuisine. Ça leur ferait quelque chose à faire.

Quand elles sortirent de la grande salle pour rejoindre les escaliers des cachots, où elles savaient que la salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait aussi, elles virent Drago Malefoy, qui se dirigeait, lui, vers les étages supérieurs. Il n'avait l'air ni malade ni blessé, Vega ne voyait aucune raison logique pour laquelle il aurait décidé de rater le match de la journée. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à se faire les mêmes réflexions ; Tory aussi s'était arrêtée en chemin et suivait le blond du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles font avec lui ? demanda Grace à voix basse.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Vega remarqua les deux jeunes filles qui le suivaient, la première à la peau noire comme l'ébène, la seconde encore plus blonde que les Greengrass. Elles portaient toutes deux des robes de Serpentard - Vega croyait les reconnaître de la répartition du début de l'année - et avaient l'air grognonnes, comme si elles auraient grandement préféré être ailleurs.

— Ah finalement, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, dit Astoria avec un sourire en coin, avant de partir elle aussi vers les escaliers, la cuisine oubliée.

Tory et Grace échangèrent un regard exaspéré.

— Elle est ridicule…, marmonna Grace.

Mais elles suivirent leur amie, la rattrapant alors qu'elle commençait à gravir les marches. Drago et les deux fillettes avaient déjà presque deux étages d'avance – ils montaient à toute vitesse, comme si le temps pressait.

— Peut-être qu'ils vont juste à la bibliothèque, proposa Vega, essoufflée à force de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à ça...

— Personnellement je trouve ça louche, ajoute Grace. Après ce qu'on a entendu après Pré-au-Lard, et puis…

Avant que Grace ne puisse leur dire ce qu'elle soupçonnait, elles débouchèrent sur le palier du septième étage... face à Drago, qui les dévisageait. Tory rougit et baissa les yeux, mais Grace continua à regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le château ?

— On voulait juste… euh…, bégaya la blonde, les joues incandescentes.

— On n'avait pas envie d'aller voir le Quidditch, répondit Grace d'une voix aussi posée que celle du garçon. On n'a pas le droit ?

Drago haussa un sourcil sans rien dire. Les deux fillettes semblaient attendre derrière lui, appuyées contre le mur sans bouger. Vega finit par passer un bras autour du cou de Tory en souriant au préfet.

— On a décidé de faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Tu viens Grace ?

Cette dernière resta figée un instant, regardant le préfet de la tête aux pieds, puis se tourna pour suivre ses amies. Drago les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles tournent le coin, puis fit volte-face.

Vega s'arrêta également et se plaça face à Grace.

— C'était quoi, ça ?

— Drago est venu chez nous, cet été, et il a parlé longtemps avec Theo, expliqua Grace à voix basse. Ça avait l'air sérieux et... et inquiétant. Theo n'a jamais voulu me dire de quoi ils avaient parlé, mais j'ai vu Drago montrer quelque chose sur son avant-bras, et avant de partir il a dit quelque chose sur l'allée des Embrumes...

Les trois filles se regardèrent un moment, puis Tory éclata d'un rire aigu, mal à l'aise.

— Es-tu en train de dire que Drago est un... non, impossible !

Grace haussa une épaule.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas.

— Non mais vraiment !

Astoria avait toujours les joues rouges, mais d'énervement, cette fois. Elle foudroyait son amie du regard.

— Juste parce que ton père est un Mangemort, et que ton frère est un salaud, ça ne veut pas dire que tout le monde est pareil. Drago est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais !

Grace semblait sur le point de répondre, et le regard de Vega passait de l'une à l'autre de ses amies, mal à l'aise, mais la brune finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

— Finalement je retourne au dortoir, dit-elle d'une voix froide, sans regarder Tory. À plus.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait au bout du couloir, Vega regarda Astoria et soupira. Celle-ci rencontre son regard fermement, les lèvres serrées.

— Quoi ?

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Vega et Tory redescendirent dans leur salle commune, la partie de Quidditch était terminée. L'ambiance n'était pas à la célébration chez les vert et argent, alors Vega et déduisit qu'ils avaient perdu.

— Tu as vu la fille Weasley rentrer dans le commentateur à la fin ?

Vega se tourna pour voir deux petites Serpentard entrer dans la salle commune, discutant du match auquel elles venaient d'assister – le premier de leur scolarité – et portant toujours des rosettes vert et argent. Une fillette à la peau noire comme l'ébène, l'autre plus blonde que les Greengrass. Elles avaient toujours les joues rosies par le froid. Vega fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elles, les interceptant avant qu'elles ne tournent dans le couloir menant aux dortoirs des filles.

— Excusez-moi, étiez-vous avec Drago Malefoy ce matin ?

La noire leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non, comme tu peux voir, on était au Quidditch, comme tout le monde.

Sans un regard de plus, elle contourna Vega, mais celle-ci l'ignora, perdue dans ses pensées. Si elle disait la vérité et qu'elles avaient été dehors, qui avait-elle vu avec Drago tout à l'heure ? Grace avait-elle dit vrai, leur préfet était-il en train de manigancer quelque chose ?

Elle se passa une main sur le visage en regardant Astoria entrer dans leur dortoir. Une chose à la fois. Première étape : réparer les pots cassés entre ses deux meilleures amies.


	7. Neige et orchidée

Chaque année, quand la première neige tapissait le château, ses habitants semblaient retomber en enfance et il n'était pas rare de voir des dizaines d'élèves de tous les âges, emmitouflés de la tête aux pieds, sortir s'amuser dans le froid. L'année 1996 ne fit pas exception à la règle : le dernier dimanche de novembre, quand le château se réveilla, ce fut pour trouver un épais tapis blanc sur toute la cour. Les élèves chanceux qui n'avaient pas de devoirs – et ceux qui avaient simplement décidé de ne pas les faire – se précipitèrent dehors dès leur déjeuner avalé.

Vega, Grace et Astoria – dont la bisbille du mois précédent n'avait duré que quelques heures, heureusement – étaient restées au chaud dans la salle commune, leurs travaux de sortilèges éparpillés sur la table devant eux. La salle était presque vide, et les filles de quatrième année en avaient profité pour s'approprier la table la plus rapprochée de la cheminée, habituellement occupée par un groupe de septième année.

Elles travaillaient presque en silence depuis une heure, silence entrecoupé dans la dizaine de dernières minutes par les soupirs de plus en plus sonores de Tory. Finalement, celle-ci ferma son manuel avec un claquement qui fit sursauter ses deux voisines et dit :

— Il fait trop beau pour rester enfermées. Je vais dehors. Vous venez ?

Vega se tourne vers la fenêtre artificielle, qui montrait un magnifique ciel bleu, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon, illuminant la forêt a l'air féérique sous la nouvelle neige et le lac gelé. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle décide elle aussi de ranger ses plumes et de suivre Tory vers le dortoir enfiler ses bottes. Quand elles ressortirent, parées pour l'hiver avec leurs foulards, leurs tuques et leurs mitaines, Grace n'avait pas bougé, toujours assise devant la cheminée à gratter le parchemin déjà noirci d'encre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tory.

— Je reste au chaud et au sec, répondit Grace sans lever la tête. La neige, très peu pour moi.

Vega et Tory se regardèrent, et se firent un clin d'œil. D'un geste de sa baguette, Tory obligeait le manuel de Grace à se fermer et ses parchemins à se ranger, pendant que Vega la prenait par le bras, la tirant vers le dortoir en ignorant ses protestations. Elle l'obligea à enfiler ses vêtements d'hiver – sacrément plus beaux que les siens, et peu adaptés à jouer dans la neige, elle devait l'avouer – et elles retrouvèrent Tory dans la salle commune.

— Prêt à aller jouer un peu ? demanda Tory en tapant des mains gantées.

Grace se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

Elles montèrent rapidement jusqu'au hall et sortirent dans l'air frais. Partout autour de l'entrée, des petits groupes d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, jouaient dans la neige. À droite, un trio de Serdaigle était en train de construire un immense bonhomme de neige, faisant léviter une carotte pour faire le nez. Un peu plus loin, une petite dizaine de jeunes se livraient une bataille de boules de neige sans merci.

Quand l'une des combattantes reçut une boule de neige en plein derrière la tête et éclata de rire, Vega reconnut Rionach. Elle sourit et eut envie de lui faire remarquer sa présence, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Tory l'appela.

— Ici, les filles !

Astoria avait trouvé un coin de neige toujours vierge, au pied du mur du château, et dès qu'elle vit que ses amies l'avaient repérée, elle se laissa tomber à la renverse dans la neige fraîche, faisant aller ses bras et ses jambes avec enthousiasme, comme quand elle avait cinq ans. Vega se joignit rapidement à elle par terre, faisant son propre ange dans la neige aux côtés de celui de son amie, mais Grace resta debout, appuyée contre le mur les bras croisés, ses bottes en cuir posées sur le coin le moins enneigé qu'elle avait trouvé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinant déjà de neige fondue, Tory se redressa et regarda Grace.

— T'es nulle, Nott ! appela-t-elle. Viens profiter un peu de ta jeunesse pendant que tu le peux encore !

— Je préfère agir comme la jeune femme bien élevée que je suis, Greengrass, rétorqua Grace en fronçant le nez.

Tory grogna et plongea ses mains dans la neige.

— Non ! dit Grace, un air paniqué sur le visage. Tory, je t'interdis de –

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et, avec un sourire malicieux, envoya une boule de neige bien formée directement sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci explosa, envoyant des flocons partout, dans les cheveux de Grace et sur sa longue cape de velours vert sombre. La jeune femme bien élevée plissa les yeux, se pencha, et jeta à son tour d'immenses poignées de neige vers Tory.

Avec un cri mêlé à un éclat de rire, cette dernière se leva en s'ébrouant. Vega se joignait à elles, se plaçant entre ses deux amies, prête à parer toute attaque.

Bientôt, leur coin de neige vierge ne l'était plus du tout. Les anges de Vega et de Tory avaient disparu depuis longtemps, piétinés ou transformés en boules de neige.

Les trois filles étaient étendues sur le dos côte à côte, des sourires identiques sur le visage, tentant de reprendre leur souffle, quand une voix les fit sursauter.

— GRACE NOTT !

D'un seul mouvement, elles se levèrent toutes les trois, se rapprochant instinctivement l'une de l'autre en voyant Theodore s'approcher à toute vitesse, les traits tordus de rage. En arrivant face à elles, il agrippa Grace par le bras et la tira vers elle, ne jetant même pas un regard à ses amies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à jouer ici comme une enfant, comme une _Moldue_ ?!

Theodore ne faisait aucun effort pour garder la voix basse, et Vega voyait les élèves qui les entouraient toujours arrêter de jouer et se tourner vers le groupe de Serpentard, murmurant entre eux. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Rionach se tourner vers elle, mais n'osa pas rencontrer le regard de la Gryffondor. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses bottes.

— Tu es une Serpentard, Grace. Une Nott !

— Tu me fais mal, Theo, gémit Grace avec une grimace, tendant de défaire la poigne de son frère.

— Et toi, tu me fais honte. Tu fais honte à notre nom. Tu fais honte à notre père.

Sans un mot de plus, et toujours sans adresser un regard à Vega ou Astoria, il repartit vers l'entrée au château, tirant sa sœur derrière lui. Les deux autres filles couraient presque derrière eux tellement Theodore avançait vite sous le coup de la fureur. Vega espéraient rencontre un professeur, n'importe quel adulte – même Trelawney aurait fait l'affaire –, mais les cachots étaient déserts. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune sous les regards étonnés des quelques élèves qui s'y trouvaient, et Theodore se rendit jusqu'à la porte du dortoir de sa sœur, la projetant à l'intérieur.

— Et ne me refais plus ça ! cria-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Il fit volte-face et sortit du couloir, bousculant Vega et Tory au passage. Celles-ci ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et se précipitèrent dans leur chambre. Grace avait jeté sa cape sur son lit et faisait les cent pas au pied de celui-ci, peignant ses doigts dans ses cheveux détrempés et détachés. Elle tourna un visage pâle vers ses amies quand elles passèrent la porte et leur sourit faiblement.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Tory et Vega se regardèrent, perplexes.

— Désolée pour quoi ? demanda Tory. Ça serait à ton frère de s'excuser.

Elle haussa une épaule, et son t-shirt se déplaça, laissant apercevoir des débuts de bleus aux endroits où Theodore avait tenu sa sœur. Vega traversa le dortoir en trois grands pas et attrapa doucement le bras de son amie, tenant le chandail baissé, histoire de voir les marques.

— Grace, il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est pas normal, ce qu'il te fait.

Grace recula brusquement, retirant son bras et le couvrant à nouveau.

— Ce n'est rien, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Theo avait raison, ce n'était pas un comportement digne d'une Nott que j'avais tout à l'heure. Maintenant que papa est parti, c'est à nous deux de maintenir la réputation de la famille. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Sans regarder ses amies, elle empoigna le devoir qui avait été interrompu quelques heures plus tôt et s'assit à son bureau, dos à la porte.

— J'aimerais être seule maintenant, merci.

— Mais Grace –

— Je dois finir mes devoirs, Tory. Sans interruption cette fois, s'il te plaît.

Tory ouvrit la bouche, désirant visiblement continuer à insister auprès de son amie, mais Vega secoua la tête et la tira vers la sortie, fermant la porte derrière elles.

— Ça ne sert à rien en ce moment, dit Vega à voix basse en se dirigeant vers la salle commune. On continuera à essayer plus tard.

Le lendemain, après son dernier cours de l'après-midi, Vega dit à Tory et Grace qu'elle allait les retrouver dans le dortoir, et partit au trot dans la direction opposée. Elle grimpa jusqu'à l'infirmerie, qui était libre mis à part Pomfresh, alors elle se rendit tout de suite dans le bureau de l'infirmière.

— Mademoiselle King, dit-elle en levant les yeux du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?

— Je me demandais si je pourrais prendre un peu de Pimentine, je semble avoir attrapé froid…

L'infirmière sourit en se levant.

— Avec la neige qui a attiré tout le monde dehors hier, c'est une véritable épidémie, je ne donne presque que ça depuis ce matin.

Elle disparut dans son bureau chercher le flacon de sirop.

Vega n'avait pas complètement menti, elle avait effectivement le nez qui coulait depuis qu'elle s'était levée, mais elle avait déjà survécu à bien pire. Non, elle était venue voir Pomfresh avec un autre objectif en tête.

Pendant qu'elle attendait dans l'infirmerie vide, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une jeune fille rousse. Celle-ci se plaça vis-à-vis le lit voisin, et s'adressa à Vega :

— Pomfresh est là ?

— Elle est partie chercher la Pimentine.

Le silence retomba entre les jeunes filles, et Vega regretta amèrement leur enfance, quand elles avaient été bonnes amies. Leurs pères travaillaient ensemble au ministère et les filles ayant un an seulement de différence, s'étaient trouvé des atomes crochus dès leur première rencontre, chacune des deux ravie d'avoir une autre fillette avec laquelle jouer.

Vega avait espéré que cette amitié se poursuivrait à Poudlard, mais quand elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, Ginny n'avait plus eu l'air de vouloir la connaître. Rigel lui avait bien raconté ce qu'avait vécu la plus jeune des Weasley pendant sa première année, mais Vega n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa répartition avait mené à leur rupture. Alors elle s'était rapprochée de Tory, de Grace et des autres Serpentard, et n'avait plus vraiment parlé à la Gryffondor.

L'infirmière revint alors, une bouteille de liquide rouge fluo dans une main et un verre dans l'autre.

— Mademoiselle Weasley ! Êtes-vous ici pour –

— De la Pimentine aussi, comme Vega, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Harry nous a gardés dehors pendant des heures hier, il faisait froid sur les balais.

Grommelant contre ce fichu sport, Pomfresh fit venir un second verre vide d'un geste de sa baguette et en servit un à chacune des filles. Ginny avala aussitôt le sien, et Vega l'imita, grimaçant en sentant le liquide épicé lui descendre dans l'estomac. Elle reposa son verre sur le bureau de l'infirmière, mais ne fit pas demi-tour. Cette dernière finit par lui demander si elle pouvait faire autre chose pour l'aider.

— Oui justement, est-ce que vous auriez de la crème pour faire disparaître les bleus ?

— C'est pour quelle raison ? demanda Pomfresh en sortant un petit flacon de son bureau.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle pouvait parler des Nott, expliquer la situation à l'infirmière. Grace lui en voudrait pendant quelque temps, mais c'était pour son bien. Elle finirait par le voir, non ?

Mais Ginny était toujours là. Vega se tourna, et vit la rousse qui la regardait d'un air curieux. Alors elle se dégonfla.

— Je me suis frappée contre mon lit ce matin. Ici, dit-elle en indiquant le haut de sa cuisse, pour ne pas qu'on lui demande de montrer sa blessure.

Pomfresh lui tendit le petit pot de crème avec comme instructions d'en étendre deux fois par jour sur le bleu, au lever et au coucher, et de revenir la voir dans trois jours si celui-ci n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Vega la remercia avant de sortir de l'infirmerie derrière Ginny. Les anciennes amies se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de journée avant de repartir chacune dans des directions opposées.

Vega pensait retrouver ses deux amies ensemble dans la salle commune, mais Astoria était assise seule à côté de l'aquarium, son dernier roman entre les mains. Son visage se rompit d'un large sourire quand elle aperçut la fumée qui s'échappait des oreilles de la brune, malgré les cheveux qu'elle avait tenté de placer dessus.

— Grace est où ? dit rapidement Vega, avant que Tory ne puisse faire un commentaire.

Celle-ci indiqua la direction du dortoir d'un signe de la tête, et Vega s'y rendit aussitôt. Grace était assise sur son lit, absorbée dans des calculs d'arithmancie compliqués. Vega s'assit au bout du matelas, et son amie leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur, mais sans sourire. Elle sortit le flacon de crème de sa poche et le lui tendit.

— Pour tes bleus, dit-elle. Matin et soir.

Grace se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

— J'ai rien dit, expliqua Vega à toute vitesse. Pomfresh croit que c'est pour moi.

La jeune Nott se détendit et posa le flacon sur sa table de chevet.

— Tant mieux, dit-elle, sans regarder Vega. Je ne veux pas en parler à qui que ce soit.

— Mais Grace –

— _À qui que ce soit_ ! répéta Grace.

Elle se replongea dans son devoir sans dire un mot de plus, et Vega finit par se lever et ressortir de la chambre. Dans la salle commune, Tory la regarda approcher, les sourcils haussés d'un air interrogateur. Vega secoua la tête. Non, il n'y avait toujours rien à faire.

Les choses ne revinrent pas à la normale avant les vacances de Noël. Sans couper tous les liens avec ses amies, Grace gardait dorénavant ses distances. Elle ne travaillait plus avec elles en cours, faisait ses devoirs en leur compagnie, mais préférait manger seule. Lors du dernier match de Quidditch de Serpentard, elle n'en avait même pas parlé, même au retour de Tory et Vega, qui y étaient allées seules. Ces dernières n'avaient plus mentionné Theodore une seule fois depuis la fin du mois précédent pourtant, mais le mal semblait être fait.

Leur dernier cours de l'année 1996 était une leçon de botanique. Heureusement pour eux, la classe de deuxième année qui les précédé avait déjà creusé un chemin vers la serre dans la neige fraîche tombée la veille. Vega s'était installés à la grande table avec Tory, face à Richard et Joffrey. Grace s'était mise quelques tables plus loin, avec Harper et deux Serdaigle.

— Pour ce tout dernier cours avant les vacances, on va s'amuser un peu, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? commença la professeure Chourave à l'avant de la classe. Pas de plantes puantes ou dangereuses aujourd'hui, non ; cette fois, c'est vous qui allez créer les fleurs.

Elle leur montra le geste et la formule, puis les laissa faire, leur disant de laisser libre cours à leur imagination.

— Impressionez-moi !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendait dans la classe que la petite vingtaine de jeunes adolescents qui disaient « Orchideus » avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et d'intérêt. Astoria fouettait sa baguette de droite à gauche, répétant la formule, jusqu'à ce qu'on mouvement particulièrement violent envoie une rose fraîchement créée dans le visage de Vega.

— Oh ! s'exclama Tory en tendant la main pour récupérer sa fleur. Excuse-moi !

— Attention, Greengrass, c'est moi son copain, c'est à moi de lui donner des fleurs ! blagua Richard.

Vega lui envoya la tulipe qu'elle venait de faire apparaître en lui tirant la langue.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils s'amusèrent à créer des fleurs et des bouquets plus amusants – ou ridicules – les uns que les autres. Richard et Vega entrèrent en compétition avec Tory et Joff, chacun essayant de créer la plus longue chaîne de fleurs possible. Alors que la dernière tentative de Joffrey commençait à toucher le sol, au bout de la table, la professeure Chourave s'approcha de leur table avec un sourire.

— Très bien, monsieur Fawley, dit-elle en soulevant les longues tiges. Voyez si vous ne pouvez pas changer de couleur en pleine chaîne.

Joffrey grimaça de concentration, mais ses fleurs restèrent obstinément blanches.

À la fin du cours, le plancher de la serre était parsemé de fleurs et de pétales de toutes les couleurs. Autour de certaines tables, les étudiants en avaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Chourave balaya sa baguette devant la salle, visant comme elle l'aurait fait un aspirateur, et toutes les plantes qui avaient été créées au courant de l'heure disparurent.

— Maintenant, vous pourrez aider vos parents à décorer pour le réveillon ! dit la professeure. Passez d'excellentes vacances, on se revoit en 1997 !

La serre s'emplit du bruit de tabourets qui frottaient contre le sol alors que les élèves se pressaient vers la porte, heureux d'être libres pour les deux prochaines semaines. Vega et Tory regardèrent vers la table de Grace, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Richard s'approcha de Vega et lui prit la main. Il tenait une orchidée violette, et la lui glissa derrière l'oreille.

— Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas pendant les vacances.

Vega se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.

— Jamais.


	8. Échecs et Nott

Le lendemain matin, la salle commune fourmillait d'élèves qui faisaient les dernières préparations

— J'ai oublié mon manuel de métamorphose sur mon lit ! cria une fillette dont le sac semblait déjà plein à craquer à son amie qui retournait au dortoir. Tu peux me l'apporter ?

— Mon lapin s'est encore enfui ! lança un garçon perché sur une chaise au centre de la pièce. Ne lui marchez pas dessus !

— Je crois qu'il ne le retrouvera pas de sitôt, son lapin, dit Astoria.

Les trois amies, leurs sacs à l'épaule, se frayaient difficilement un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune. Elles finirent par atteindre le mur, après avoir marché sur trois pieds chacune – mais aucun lapin – et sortirent avec un soupir de soulagement dans la relative tranquillité du couloir.

Elles étaient déjà dehors, attendant un carrosse libre, quand elles s'aperçurent que Theodore les suivait, non loin derrière elles. Vega se tourna et le fixa dans les yeux, mais le garçon rencontra son regard, ne semblant pas gêné du tout d'avoir été découvert. Tory soupira.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore ?

— Il garde un œil sur moi, c'est tout, dit Grace en haussant une épaule. Il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Vega haussa un sourcil. Si Theodore surveillait Grace pour la protéger, elle était la directrice de Poudlard.

— Pourquoi tu ne viens pas passer les fêtes chez moi ? Je suis sûre que mes parents voudraient bien, et –

— Ne recommence pas, Vega, s'il te plaît.

Les dernières semaines de la session d'hiver, Vega avait commencé à s'inquiéter de savoir son amie seule dans le manoir de sa famille avec son frère. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit son père en début d'année – _« garde un œil sur ton amie, cette année. Si Theodore… s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous écrire »_ – et, sans pouvoir dire exactement, ressentait une envie soudaine de protéger Grace. Elle n'avait jamais écrit à ses parents, même après les essais de Quidditch, même si elle en avait eu envie ; elle savait que Grace ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Mais maintenant que les amies seraient séparées pendant presque deux semaines, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Pourtant, depuis que les amies se fréquentaient, Theodore n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un grand frère des plus banals. Tory l'enviait même à son amie – il était bien plus sympa que Daphné, disait-elle. Mais depuis l'arrestation de leur père, l'été précédent, c'était comme si un déclic déplaisant s'était opéré chez lui. Vega ne le reconnaissait plus.

Elle avait donc commencé à inviter Grace chez elle pendant les vacances ; elle avait appris quelques jours plus tard qu'Astoria avait fait de même. Elle se doutait que son amie n'accepterait pas l'invitation, ni de l'une ni de l'autre, mais elle espérait. Et elle voulait que Grace sache très bien que la possibilité lui était ouverte, au cas où elle en avait besoin.

Le silence tendu dura jusqu'à ce qu'elles montent dans le carrosse. Grace alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre du fond – elle n'avait pas de pomme à offrir au Sombral, cette fois – et les deux autres s'assirent face à face, mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, le mauvais moment s'évapora pendant le voyage d'une dizaine de minutes, et les sourires étaient revenus le temps qu'elles redescendent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Et cette fois, Tory et Vega ne firent aucun commentaire en voyant Theodore descendre du carrosse derrière elles, seul, et leur emboîter le pas.

Non loin d'elles, un gros groupe de Serpentard était en train de grimper dans le train rouge, alors elles décidèrent de les suivre. À l'intérieur, le wagon entier était en train de s'emplir de membres de la maison vert et argent, les conversations et les rires fusant entre les compartiments ouverts. Vega poussa ses amies vers un trio de bancs toujours libres autour d'une table, et suivit des yeux le frère de Grace alors qu'il allait s'installer un peu plus loin avec Daphné, Blaise et Millicent Bulstrode.

Les filles posèrent leurs sacs sur le quatrième siège libre de leur petit coin, puis Vega mit la cage en osier de Kotka sur la table, se baissant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le pauvre animal était en train de miauler à tue-tête, tentant de pousser la porte avec ses pattes.

— Je suis désolée, chouchou, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser sortir ici ! dit-elle en glissant un doigt entre les barreaux pour gratouiller le menton gris. À la maison tu pourras aller chasser tous les gnomes que tu veux, promis !

Quand elle releva la tête, ses amies la fixaient, Tory avait l'air amusé, alors que Grace arborait une expression de dégoût.

— Quoi ?

— Vous avez toujours des gnomes ?

— Quelques-uns, oui, répondit Vega. Pourquoi ?

— Je te donnerai le nom de l'exterminateur qu'a utilisé mon père. C'est le meilleur, il s'occupe de toutes les grandes maisons. Les Malefoy l'ont utilisé pour leur infestation de Doxys, il y a deux ans…

— Non ! interrompit Tory. Tu ne peux pas les exterminer, c'est cruel ! Vega !

— Mais non, mais non, personne ne va exterminer quoi que ce soit, dit Vega pour rassurer son amie. Je les trouve assez rigolos, à vrai dire. Et tu te rends compte comme Kotka serait triste si je lui enlevais ses jouets préférés ?

Tory semblait rassurée, mais Grace gardait le nez froncé. Son expression de dédain en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des bestioles dans le jardin des King.

Pour changer le sujet, Vega sortit un jeu d'échecs. Astoria abandonna après sa troisième défaite aux mains de la brune, mais Grace se débrouillait pas mal avec les pièces blanches qu'elle avait reçues au Noël précédent.

— Depuis quand es-tu aussi douée aux échecs ? demanda Tory d'un air impressionné, regardant les pièces noires de Vega, encore presque toute indemnes.

— Je vous ai jamais dit ? Mon grand-papa bulgare, mon _dyado_ , était champion d'échecs à Sofia. J'ai passé tous mes étés chez lui, avant de commencer Poudlard, et il a commencé à me montrer à jouer quand j'avais trois ans.

D'un coup d'index, elle poussa sa tour à s'avancer de quelques cases. Le roi blanc de Grace, après quelques secondes, baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Les deux amies de Vega levèrent des regards mi-amusés, mi-épatés vers elle.

— Quatre ans qu'on est meilleures amies, dit Grace. Comment ça se fait qu'on a jamais été mises au courant de ça ?

— Parce que vous préférez toutes les deux le Quidditch aux échecs, répliqua Vega avec un sourire.

Bientôt, deux autres groupes dans le wagon avaient sorti leurs propres tables – un duo de troisième année, et un quatuor de septième année –, et un véritable tournoi s'était organisé. Astoria avait dessiné sur une fenêtre un tableau des participants, et sur la table sous celui-ci était posée une montagne de friandises achetée plus tôt, qui serait donnée en premier prix au vainqueur du tournoi improvisé.

L'excitation des Serpentard avait fini par se répandre, et le wagon ne cessait de se remplir de curieux d'autres maisons qui venaient voir ce qui se passait. Pendant les deux parties de demi-finale, près d'une centaine de jeunes étaient entassés dans l'étroit wagon, n'ayant presque pas la place de bouger. Tory et Grace étaient debout derrière Vega, qui jouait depuis plus de trente minutes contre un garçon de cinquième année. Elle regardait sans bouger le plateau depuis près d'une minute complète. La foule autour d'elle semblait retenir son souffle.

Finalement, dans un mouvement presque soudain, elle donna un petit coup à son fou, qui s'avança de quelques cases. Avec un immense sourire, elle se tourna vers son opposant.

— Échec et mat !

Des applaudissements emplirent le wagon alors que le garçon inclinait la tête et que son roi laissait tomber son épée, vaincu. Les deux élèves se serrèrent la main et, pendant que les morceaux de Vega se réparaient et se replaçaient, une jeune femme de septième année, gagnante de la seconde demi-finale, s'assit face à elle. Elle sourit à sa jeune adversaire et, sans plus de cérémonie, la partie commença.

Une fois de plus, un épais silence tomba sur le wagon. Le son des roues sur les rails n'avait jamais été entendu si clairement de l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, alors que tous les yeux suivaient les mouvements d'une Serpentard, puis ceux de sa cadette.

La finale dura plus d'une heure. Si la foule avait été moins dense dans le wagon, ils auraient pu voir par les fenêtres que la noirceur était tombée, et qu'ils avaient commencé à croiser les premiers quartiers de banlieue de Londres.

Le train avait commencé à ralentir quand le visage de Vega s'illumina. Elle marmonna quelques mots, et sa reine s'avança vers le dernier pion blanc, le projetant à l'extérieur du plateau et prenant sa place.

— Échec et mat, dit-elle alors que la reine noire se tournait pour faire face au roi blanc.

La Serpentard blonde regardait le plateau en secouant la tête, l'air incrédule d'avoir perdu face à une petite fille de trois ans sa cadette. Finalement, après un coup de coude de sa voisine, elle tendit une main à Vega sans la regarder.

— Bien joué, dit-elle sèchement avant de retirer sa main et de disparaître vers le fond du compartiment.

Vega fut alors assaillie de tous bords tous côtés. Grace et Tory sautillaient autour d'elle en hurlant, et Richard, qui les avait rejointes en cours de partie, tira sa copine à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

— La reine des échecs, mesdames et messieurs ! annonça-t-il à tout le wagon, un bras posé sur les épaules de Vega.

Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en regardant les visages souriants autour d'elle. En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds elle épia, au fond du wagon, Rionach qui la regardait en souriant. Quand celle-ci vit que Vega l'avait aperçue, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut par la porte.

Vega doutait que son sourire allait disparaître un jour.

Sur le quai, Rigel King attendait sa fille, adossé à une colonne. Après avoir souhaité de joyeuses fêtes à Tory, que ses parents pressaient déjà vers la sortie de la gare, Vega rejoignit son père.

— Maman est pas là ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'emparait de sa malle.

— Elle a le rhume, elle a décidé de rester au chaud à la maison. De toute manière, je croyais que tu étais trop vieille pour avoir tes deux parents sur le dos.

Vega lui fit une grimace, puis lui demanda de l'attendre un instant. Elle se dirigea vers un groupe assemblé non loin d'elle, des adultes et des adolescents. Elle reconnaissait les Malefoy, parents et fils, les Parkinson, les Crabbe et les Goyle… Sans se faire remarquer, elle attrapa le bras de Grace et la tira vers le côté. Celle-ci regarda le visage de son amie et soupira.

— Non, je ne te redemanderai pas de venir passer Noël à la maison, dit Vega. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant les vacances, quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Grace lui fit un petit sourire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Rigel s'était approché des deux filles.

— Grace, dit-il, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passée par la maison, il me semble. Tu devrais venir pendant les vacances, je suis certain qu'Irene serait ravie.

Grace n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son frère s'était matérialisé derrière elle. Il l'attrapa fermement par l'épaule et toisa Rigel du regard.

— Monsieur King, dit Theodore d'une voix glaciale. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon père tolérait l'association de Grace avec vous. Si ce n'était que de moi, la famille Nott ne s'associerait jamais au nom de King. Père ou fille.

Le regard froid du Serpentard se posa sur Vega, qui se sentit rougir. Après un instant, il fit volte-face, entraînant Grace à sa suite. Rigel prit sa fille par le bras et la tira vers la sortie, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il avait le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispée. Après avoir traversé le mur magique, il sembla réaliser à quel point il serrait le bras de Vega et retira sa main.

— Désolée, chérie. Je t'ai fait mal ?

— Non, ça va, répondit Vega en se massant l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, Theodore ? C'est quoi son problème avec les King ?

Le regard de Rigel se rembrunit, mais il rencontra celui de sa fille et répliqua avec fermeté :

— Rien qui te concerne. C'est dans mon passé. Ne le laisse jamais te faire croire que tu n'es pas assez bonne pour être l'amie de qui tu veux, tu comprends ? Jamais.

Vega aurait voulu continuer à demander des explications à son père, mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos et se mit à avancer à grands pas vers la sortie de la gare, l'obligeant à se presser pour le suivre. Elle remettrait ses questions à plus tard.

Allongée sur son lit, son chat étendu à ses côtés, Vega grignotait des crapauds à la menthe, les derniers survivants de sa victoire aux échecs du début des vacances. Elle se trouvait, à sa grande surprise, à avoir hâte à son retour à Poudlard, le lendemain. Les trois King avaient passé la période de Noël seuls cette année, la famille bulgare d'Irene n'ayant pas voulu faire le voyage au Royaume-Uni cette année-là à cause de la situation politique du pays sorcier. Ils s'étaient échangé leurs cadeaux aux sons de Célestina Moldubec à la radio, et avaient accueilli la nouvelle année avec trois tristes verres de bièraubeurre.

Vega avait tenté d'interroger son père à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Theodore Nott pendant les quelques premiers jours des vacances, mais Rigel n'avait jamais rien voulu lui dire. Il continuait à lui répondre des vagues « ça ne te regarde pas » et autres « c'est du passé ». Elle continua néanmoins à insister jusqu'à ce que sa mère entre dans sa chambre, un soir, et lui dise d'un ton ferme de laisser Rigel tranquille.

— Il ne veut plus penser à cette époque de son passé, et tu ne fais que l'obliger à brasser des souvenirs douloureux. Arrête d'insister.

Malgré elle, elle avait donc lâché le morceau, mais se promettait d'y revenir si elle en entendait à nouveau parler après la rentrée.

En plus de cela, Vega avait à peine reçu de nouvelles de ses amies durant les vacances, ce qui ne faisait que lui donner encore plus envie de les revoir. Tory lui avait écrit une longue lettre le 25 décembre, accompagnée du dernier tome de la série de Moira Wonn – pour laquelle Vega s'était découvert une passion en octobre. De Grace, cependant, elle n'avait reçu qu'une carte de Noël avec quelques mots génériques gribouillés à l'intérieur. Le cœur de Vega avait plongé dans ses talons quand elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe. Grace et elle étaient amies depuis leur tout premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, en septembre 1993. Elle refusait d'accepter que leur bisbille des derniers mois allait signer la mort de leur amitié, ni que son frère ait pu lui empoisonner l'esprit contre elle. Il faudrait qu'elle y remédie dès leur retour au château.

Seul Richard donnait régulièrement signe de vie. Le hibou de sa famille apparaissait à la fenêtre de la cuisine tous les deux ou trois jours – si bien que Vega avait dû expliquer à ses parents de qui il s'agissait. Irene avait été ravie du copain de sa fille, un bon Serpentard au sang pur, mais Rigel avait été grognon en apprenant la nouvelle.

— Quatorze ans, c'est bien trop jeune pour tout ça.

— Je vais avoir quinze ans dans deux mois, papa ! protesta Vega pendant qu'Irene éclatait de rire en tapant son mari sur le bras.

Pour Noël, il lui avait envoyé une chaîne dorée ornée d'un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude. Le bijou n'était pas vraiment à son goût – elle en portait rarement, à vrai dire – mais elle s'était jointe aux effusions de sa mère en ouvrant le paquet, avait envoyé mille remerciements à Richard en réponse, et le portait tous les jours depuis Noël.

La mélodie de la musique qu'écoutait sa mère à la radio dans la pièce voisine pénétrait la chambre de Vega par les murs. Sous sa main, Kotka vibrait de ronronnements. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille s'endormit, ne se réveillant même pas quand son manuel d'histoire lui glissa des mains pour tomber sur le matelas à côté de sa tête.


	9. Douleur et doutes

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, les trois Serpentard étaient de retour à Poudlard, assises sur le lit de Grace. Celle-ci était appuyée contre le mur, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et le visage baissé, masqué par ses cheveux sales, et ses deux amies étaient côte à côte au pied du lit, face à elle.

— Grace, il faut que tu nous parles, dit Tory d'une voix basse.

Mais celle-ci ne fit que secouer la tête, comme elle l'avait fait tout l'après-midi.

Tout avait commencé plusieurs heures plus tôt, dans le Poudlard Express. Tory et Vega s'étaient vite retrouvées et s'étaient pris un compartiment, mais quand le train avait quitté King's Cross et que Grace n'était toujours pas venue les retrouver, elles avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Même si elles étaient en froid, il était impensable qu'elles ne fassent pas le trajet ensemble, ou du moins sans se parler du tout. Alors Vega avait ordonné à son chat de garder leur compartiment, et les deux filles étaient parties à la recherche de leur amie.

À deux compartiments seulement du leur, elles avaient vu Theodore, seul, déjà vêtu de ses robes de Poudlard et appuyé contre la fenêtre, l'air ombrageux.

— Theo, est-ce que tu as vu Grace ? avait demandé Tory.

Le garçon n'avait pas répondu, n'avait même pas fait mine d'avoir réalisé qu'on lui parlait. Énervée, mais aussi effrayée, Vega avait posé une main de chaque côté de la porte.

— Est-ce qu'elle est montée dans le train ?

Du coin de l'œil, Vega avait vu Tory se tourner vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, mais elle n'avait pas détaché le regard de Theodore Nott. Elle avait cru qu'il allait encore refuser de répondre et s'apprêtait à se détourner quand il avait hoché la tête presque imperceptiblement. Alors elle était sortie du compartiment, avait claqué la porte derrière elle, et elles avaient continué leurs recherches de plus belle.

Elles avaient fini par retrouver Grace dans un coin de la locomotive. Malgré le peu de lumière et le maquillage avec lequel elle avait tenté de le masquer, l'œil au beurre noir qu'arborait la jeune fille fut la première chose qu'avaient remarquée ses amies. Elles l'avaient ramenée jusqu'à leur compartiment, et avaient passé le reste du voyage à tenter de la faire parler, mais sans succès.

À leur arrivée au château, avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de tous les autres élèves, Grace s'était arrêtée sec. Ses amies s'étaient tournées vers elle, inquiètes, et elle avait dit :

— Je n'ai pas envie de voir tout le monde. Je crois que je vais passer la soirée dans le dortoir. Non, je ne veux pas de compagnie, avait-elle ajouté quand Tory avait ouvert la bouche et fait un pas vers elle. Ramenez-moi juste un bol de mousse au chocolat. C'est toujours le meilleur de ce festin.

Avec un dernier faible sourire, elle avait bifurqué et s'était dirigée, seule, vers les escaliers des cachots. Vega et Astoria avaient échangé un regard troublé avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et de se diriger vers la table de Serpentard, déjà presque pleine. En passant devant le groupe de sixième année, Vega avait senti un regard peser sur elle. Tory avait agrippé son bras.

— C'est Theo, avait-elle murmuré. Pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça ?

Vega avait haussé une épaule sans se retourner.

— J'en sais rien, avait-elle répliqué d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme. Ignore-le.

Un peu plus loin le long de la table, les amies s'étaient assises avec leurs camarades de quatrième année, qui leur avaient gardé une place. Joffrey leur avait demandé où était passée leur amie, mais Vega n'avait même pas écouté la réponse de Tory, occupée à montrer à Richard le pendentif qu'il lui avait envoyé, qu'elle continuait à enfiler machinalement tous les matins.

Les deux filles avaient avalé leur repas le plus vite possible, contribuant juste assez à la conversation des garçons pour ne pas qu'ils posent trop de questions. Quand le dessert avait finalement été servi, Tory s'était emparée de la mousse au chocolat qu'avait demandée Grace et les deux filles s'étaient levées. Avant qu'elles n'aient pu s'éloigner de la table, cependant, Richard avait tendu la main et attrapé celle de sa copine.

— Grace n'a pas besoin de toi pour se remettre de son rhume, si ? avait-il demandé avec une petite moue. Reste avec moi ce soir, ça fait trois semaines qu'on s'est pas vus…

Vega avait levé les yeux vers son amie. Un rhume, vraiment ? Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, elle en aurait ri. Mais la blonde lui avait lancé un regard qui la suppliait de ne pas la laisser seule, alors elle avait dû se résigner à décevoir son copain.

— Depuis notre premier banquet à Poudlard, Grace, Tory et moi on a la tradition de partager un bol de mousse au chocolat. On lui a promis qu'on ferait pareil ce soir, même si elle est trop malade pour venir dans la Grande Salle.

Le visage de Richard s'était rembruni. Vega s'était alors penchée pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

— Je te dois une soirée en tête-à-tête, lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille. deux jeunes filles avaient déguerpi le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'un de leurs camarades ne puisse faire la remarque que dans la petite dizaine de banquets qu'ils avaient partagé depuis leur première rentrée, jamais ils n'avaient vu les trois filles partager un bol de quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'elles descendaient vers leur salle commune, Astoria avait dit avec un rire nerveux :

— Il était nul ton mensonge.

— Pas plus que le tien ! avait répliqué Vega.

Ce ne fut que ce soir-là que finalement, Vega dit à haute voix ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis le train.

— C'est ton frère qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle sentit, à sa gauche, la main de Tory se crisper sur la couverture verte, et sut que son amie partageait ses soupçons. Face à elles, Grace leva les yeux, et elle n'eut pas à en faire plus pour que Vega comprenne. Son regard disait tout.

— Mais il faut que tu le dises à quelqu'un ! s'exclama Tory avec horreur. Un adulte. Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Vega acquiesçait avec enthousiasme, mais Grace riait déjà d'un rire sans humour.

— Et à qui voulez-vous que je dise ça ? Rogue ? C'est sûr qu'il va bien le prendre, qu'un de ses sang-pur préférés m'a…

Elle fit un geste de la main, ne voulant pas, ou ne _pouvant_ pas, mettre de mots sur ce que lui avait fait son frère.

— McGonagall, alors ? proposa Vega.

Grace secoua la tête avec véhémence.

— Pomfresh ? dit Tory. Au moins pour t'assurer que –

— Je me suis déjà occupée de tout, répondit simplement Grace. Je ne veux pas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que vous, jamais.

— Mais Grace, Theodore doit être puni pour ce qu'il t'a fait !

La jeune Nott leva la tête, ancrant pour la première fois son regard dans celui de ses amies.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, dit-elle d'une voix plate. Si mon père l'apprend, il va tuer Theo. Littéralement.

Vega avait du mal à voir l'inconvénient de cette possibilité.

— Je ne peux pas être responsable de ça.

Tory et Vega se regardaient, cherchant un moyen de poursuivre la conversation et de convaincre leur amie, mais celle-ci s'était allongée et avait fermé les yeux, mettant fin à la discussion. Après quelques instants, Tory déposa un baiser sur le front de Grace et se leva. Vega, elle, se rendit à son propre lit et passa ses mains sous son chat endormi. Il émit un petit miaulement de protestation en ouvrant les paupières, mais dès que sa maîtresse l'eût reposé sur le matelas voisin, il s'approcha du ventre de la forme endormie, se roula en boule et retrouva immédiatement le sommeil. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Grace posa une main sur Kotka et glissa les doigts dans son long poil. Son visage crispé se détendit quelque peu et, avec un hochement de tête et un dernier coup d'œil inquiet vers Tory, Vega se tourna pour se préparer à sa nuit.

D'une certaine manière, après ces vacances de Noël catastrophiques, les choses redevinrent comme avant entre les trois filles. Elles étaient à nouveau inséparables, et seuls ceux qui les connaissaient bien voyaient ce qui avait changé : l'ambiance autour d'elles était bien plus lourde qu'elle l'était normalement. Grace tentait d'agir normalement, de retrouver la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait été, avant, mais ses sourires étaient plus difficiles à trouver, sa bonne humeur s'évaporait presque aussi vite qu'elle arrivait, et ses rires semblaient chose du passé. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas miner les journées de ses amies, elle voyait bien que sa morosité finissait par les peser. Elle s'en excusait presque tous les soirs.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, lui répondait chaque fois Tory ou Vega en la serrant dans ses bras.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tory qui alla chercher les remèdes chez l'infirmière, et dès le lendemain, avec l'aide d'un tout petit peu de maquillage, les blessures physiques de Grace semblaient déjà avoir disparu. Ses amies tentèrent encore et encore de la convaincre de parler à un adulte – discutant même de le dire sans l'aval de leur amie, mais décidant finalement que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien si Grace décidait de tout nier –, mais elle se bornait à refuser. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, et son père était à Azkaban. Theodore, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, restait sa dernière famille.

Au moins, Theodore semblait être revenu des vacances de Noël tout aussi troublé que l'était sa sœur. Bien fait pour lui, se disait Vega. Chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient – ce qui était rare, maintenant, puisqu'il passait tous ses temps libres dans son dortoir –, il était seul et ses joues étaient creusées par d'immenses cernes foncés. Les quelques fois où les deux Nott se croisaient, dans la salle commune ou la Grande Salle, Theodore gardait le regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures, évitant de regarder sa sœur, qui avait elle aussi les yeux détournés, ou ses amies, qui le foudroyaient du regard.

La première chose qu'avait remarquée Richard, dès le début du mois de janvier, était que les trois filles étaient presque tout le temps ensemble. Tory et Vega ne laissaient jamais Grace seule, que ce soit à la bibliothèque, dans un corridor entre deux cours, ou même à la salle de bain. Il n'arrivait presque plus à voir sa copine en tête-à-tête hors des cours de divination – et même lors de ceux-ci, elle semblait distraite, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait tenté de connaître la raison de cette nouvelle dynamique, mais elle n'avait rien voulu lui dévoiler, outre une promesse que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec lui. Il ne savait tout de même pas s'il devait en être rassuré.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Vega devait avouer que cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure. Elle aimait bien Richard, ce n'était pas ça le souci, mais elle avait réalisé pendant les vacances qu'au fond, elle ne l'aimait ni plus ni moins que tous ses autres amis.

Les livres de romance que lui prêtait Astoria ne cessaient de parler d'amour profond, violent, tout-puissant, qui faisait rêver, de baisers enlevants qui faisaient palpiter le cœur. Et d'autres choses que Vega n'avait pas vraiment envie d'explorer avec Richard. La passion de Tory pour Drago était plus incandescente que celle de Vega pour son propre copain. Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle avait plus tendance à ressentir de l'ennui que de l'amour.

Peut-être son père avait-il raison. Peut-être était-elle encore trop jeune pour ces histoires.

Soudain, interrompant ses pensées moroses, quelqu'un se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine.

— Mais je rêve ! s'exclama Richard. Vega King, enfin seule !

Astoria et Grace étaient montées à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir d'arithmancie qui, avaient-elles dit, leur prendrait toute la soirée.

— Tu m'as promis une soirée en tête-à-tête, la semaine dernière, continua Richard d'un air taquin. Je n'ai pas oublié.

Sans ses amies, Vega n'avait pas de raison valable d'éviter Richard. Alors elle ferma le livre dont elle n'avait pas lu un mot depuis plusieurs minutes, ravala un soupir, et plaça sa main dans celle de son copain avec le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ma soirée est tout à vous, mon cher !

Après tout, ses sentiments – ou l'absence de ceux-ci – pouvaient bien encore attendre un peu avant d'être analysés. Elle avait quelques questions plus pressantes à régler avant.


	10. Anniversaire et rupture

Il s'écoula près de cinq semaines avant que quelque chose ne vienne remettre un peu de vie dans Grace. L'anniversaire de quinze ans de Vega aurait lieu le vingt-deux février, et la jeune Nott se jeta corps et âme dans l'organisation d'une fête pour l'événement. Elle parla au professeur Rogue et obtint la permission de louer une pièce vide des cachots, non loin de leur salle commune, pour quelques heures samedi soir. Elle demanda aux elfes de maison de la cuisine – que Tory et elle avaient fini par trouver – de leur préparer un petit buffet pour qu'ils puissent souper dans les cachots plutôt que dans la grande salle. Elle avait préparé des cartons d'invitation qu'elle avait distribués à tous leurs camarades de Serpentard.

— Vous croyez qu'il va venir ? avait demandé Tory, les joues rosies, après avoir donné des invitations à un groupe de sixième année assis autour de Drago Malefoy.

Vega avait vu, par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, le blond envoyer l'invitation dans le feu de la cheminée sans même la lire.

— Peut-être, avait-elle quand même répondu.

Le lundi avant son anniversaire, Vega avait pris une des quelques invitations qu'il restait sur le bureau de Grace sans le lui dire, et avait passé tout le cours de divination à la triturer nerveusement dans sa poche. Elle écoutait à peine ce que lui disait Richard, qui interprétait une poignée d'os de Doxy qu'elle venait de jeter pêle-mêle sur la table.

— Je crois que cette petite montagne, ici, veut dire que tu vivras bientôt un grand changement, disait-il. Et ici, le X… que tu vas être contrariée ? Par le changement ? Oh, j'y comprends rien !

— Um-hum…

— Oh, là, samedi, tu vas avoir une excellente surprise !

Vega se tourna alors vers lui, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Richard la regardait, une étincelle dans les yeux.

— Ça va sans doute être pendant la fête. Je me demande ce que ça sera.

Avec un grand sourire, Vega lui prit la main. C'était un bon augure : sa décision était prise. Après le cours, elle dit aux garçons de partir sans elle, qu'il fallait qu'elle passe aux toilettes avant le cours, et elle attendit au bas de l'échelle que les Gryffondor descendent à leur tour.

Quand Rionach apparut, discutant avec une camarade de classe, Vega s'approcha d'elles.

— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre… Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Rio ?

La Gryffondor jeta à Vega un regard suspicieux, mais quand l'Irlandaise hocha la tête elle sortit de la petite pièce ronde sous la salle de cours.

— Oui ? demanda Rionach dès que les deux filles furent seules.

Avant de pouvoir se dégonfler, Vega sortit la main de sa poche et tendit à son amie le carton d'invitation qu'elle avait dérobé le matin même.

— Je fête mes quinze ans samedi, expliqua-t-elle. Mes copines ont organisé une petite fête et… ça me ferait plaisir si tu pouvais passer.

Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Rionach, mais Vega n'arrivait pas à décider si celui-ci était ravi ou moqueur.

— Merci, répondit-elle simplement en glissant l'invitation dans son sac. J'y penserai.

Après un geste de la main, Vega se mit en route vers son cours de potions. Malgré son empressement, elle arriva bien après que le professeur Slughorn eût commencé de donner les instructions, et perdit cinq points à sa maison. Mais ça allait valoir la peine, se dit-elle en se glissant à la place que lui avait réservée Richard, si la chance lui souriait samedi.

Le reste de la semaine passa à la vitesse de l'escargot, et Vega avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé un mois et demi avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux le matin du vingt-deux février.

— Bon, enfin ! s'exclama Tory dès qu'elle se tourna sur son oreiller. On attend depuis des heures pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

Derrière elle, Grace leva les yeux avec un sourire.

— Tory, tu es debout depuis dix minutes seulement !

— Mais tais-toi, elle a pas à le savoir ça !

Tout en se chamaillant de bon cœur, Grace et Astoria s'assirent au bout de son lit et lui déposèrent sur les jambes – déplaçant sans vergogne Kotka – une petite montagne de cadeaux. Vega ouvrit des paquets de ses parents, de ses oncles et tantes anglais comme tchèques, et de ses amies.

— Richard nous a dit qu'il te donnerait son cadeau ce soir.

Ce ne fut qu'avec cette remarque de Grace que Vega se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait effectivement rien déballé de la part de son copain. Elle camoufla le petit malaise que cette réalisation fit naître en son sein – elle était une bien mauvaise copine ! — en s'enveloppant dans la magnifique écharpe grise que lui avaient offerte ses parents.

— Habille-toi maintenant ! s'exclama Tory en lançant ses vêtements au visage de Vega. J'ai faim !

Le reste de la journée fut reposante, comme se devait de l'être une journée d'anniversaire. Grace se laissa convaincre de ne pas passer la journée enfermée dans le dortoir, comme elle le faisait presque toutes les fins de semaine depuis le retour des vacances, et les filles organisèrent une grande partie de Bavboules dans la salle commune. Richard, Alex et Joffrey mirent de côté leurs devoirs de potions pour se joindre à elles, formant trois équipes de deux personnes. Richard fit bien sûr équipe avec Vega, et ne cessait de la toucher, de lui poser une main sur la taille, de l'embrasser dans le cou, de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se penchait pour viser. Personne ne sembla remarquer que Vega n'était pas entièrement réceptive à ces avances, mais Grace lui lança un regard curieux quand elle fit un mouvement brusque pour éviter de se faire prendre la main par son copain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Vega se tourna alors et planta un baiser sonore sur les lèvres de Richard quand celui-ci fit exploser une des boules de Tory et Harper. Elle répondit au sourire que lui faisait Grace. Tout allait bien.

En fin d'après-midi, Vega était assise seule dans la salle commune, apparemment abandonnée par tous ses amis. Elle s'était rendue dans leur chambre pour enfiler la robe bleue que lui avaient donnée ses amies le matin même, sous leurs ordres, et quand elle était retournée dans la salle commune, elles avaient disparu. Vega se tournait les pouces depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes quand Tory et Grace apparurent à la porte et s'approchèrent d'elle.

— C'est l'heure, mademoiselle la fêtée ! s'exclama Tory en la tirant par les bras.

— Tout est prêt, expliqua Grace. Viens !

Vega n'avait pas voulu que ses amies lui organisent une fête surprise, mais elles avaient tout de même insisté pour qu'elle ne lève pas le petit doigt pendant la préparation. Voyant l'enthousiasme que l'organisation donnait à Grace, et sachant que Tory serait toujours avec elle, Vega s'était laissée mettre de côté. Quand ses amies vinrent la chercher, elle sauta sur ses pieds, ravie. Elle les suivit jusque dans le corridor, où elles croisèrent Drago, qui se pressait dans la direction opposée. Il hocha la tête en les voyant, tout en tentant de cacher ce qu'il avait dans les mains sous sa cape.

— Tiens, où est-ce que tu as trouvé de l'hydromel ? demanda Grace. Les elfes de maison n'ont même pas voulu nous en donner une goutte pour ce soir.

Le visage pâle du préfet s'obscurcit, et il repartit à toute vitesse, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe et bousculant Vega au passage. Celle-ci se tourna et lança un regard à Tory, un sourcil haussé.

— Il est de plus en plus étrange, l'amour de ta vie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au fond d'un couloir abandonné, Grace ouvrit une porte sur une grande salle que Vega n'avait jamais vue. Des ribambelles multicolores étaient accrochées aux murs, une table croulait presque sous les nombreuses pâtisseries et friandises que leur avaient préparées les elfes de maison, et des chandelles vert et argent flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, prêtant à la scène une agréable lueur tamisée. Près d'une dizaine de ses amis l'attendaient dans la pièce. Tous ses camarades de quatrième année, bien sûr, mais aussi les deux fillettes à qui elle donnait des cours d'appoint en histoire de la magie depuis l'année précédente, la copine de Harper de troisième année, la sœur jumelle de Joffrey, Jocasta, et un couple de cinquième année que Vega ne reconnaissait que de vue.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! retentit un chœur de voix quand elle entra dans la pièce.

En riant allègrement, un bras autour de la taille de Richard, elle remercia chaleureusement tout le monde. Elle parcourut la petite foule des yeux, mais Jocasta, de Serdaigle, était la seule représentante d'une maison autre que Serpentard. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, se dit-elle, tentant de raisonner avec son regret. Rionach est à Gryffondor. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée avec les ennemis jurés de sa maison. À quoi avait-elle pensé en l'invitant ?

Quand Tory passa à côté d'elle, Vega lui attrapa la manche et fit un signe de la tête vers les deux cinquième année avec un bruit interrogateur. La blonde sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je crois qu'ils sont là juste pour le gâteau.

Bientôt, avec un coup de baguette de Grace vers le tourne-disque, la salle s'emplit de la musique des Bizarr' Sisters – comme Vega avait été déçue de ne pas pouvoir assister à leur concert dans la Grande Salle, deux ans auparavant ! Elle venait de se mettre une poignée de bonbons explosifs dans la bouche quand Richard la prit par la main et la tira sur le plancher de danse. Après l'avoir faite tournoyer devant lui, il la tira dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Vega sentit le bout de sa langue se glisser dans sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse décider quoi faire – répondre ou s'éloigner –, les lèvres de Richard disparurent et se rapprochèrent de son oreille.

— Tu goûtes sucré, murmura-t-il. J'aime bien !

Vega rigola en pressant son corps contre celui de son copain, posant sa tête pour son épaule quand les premières notes d'une chanson lente – _La valse des sirènes_ , sa préférée – se firent entendre.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit périodiquement, laissant entrer des Serpentard que Vega reconnaissait plus ou moins, qui semblaient tous répondre davantage à l'appel des desserts qu'à celui de l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Elle en vit plus d'un, d'ailleurs, sortir de la pièce avec une assiette pleine de gâteaux sans qu'ils ne lui aient adressé un seul regard.

Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, qu'elle soit en train de danser avec Richard ou de discuter avec ses amis, elle se tournait, son cœur ayant fait un bond, mais ce n'était jamais la Gryffondor qu'elle attendait. Vers vingt et une heures et demie, elle était assise avec Grace et Tory quand une énième personne rejoignit la fête.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Grace quand Vega s'était interrompue en pleine phrase pour tendre le cou vers la porte.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis vit que Tory aussi regardait vers la porte. Elle lui sourit.

— Je suis aussi curieuse de voir si Drago va venir à un moment ce soir.

Avant que son amie ne puisse questionner cette excuse, Richard vint s'asseoir entre elles, passa un bras autour des épaules de Vega et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

— Je peux te donner ton cadeau maintenant ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Mais plutôt que de lui donner quelque chose, il la prit par la main et la tira à ses pieds, se frayant un chemin vers la porte à travers la foule qui occupait maintenant le plancher de danse. Vega le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, curieuse.

La porte fermée derrière eux, ils n'entendaient plus un bruit de la fête – Joffrey, le meilleur de leur groupe avec sa baguette, avait dû y poser un sortilège d'insonorisation. Richard continua à s'éloigner de la fête, et de leur salle commune.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Vega, de plus en plus intriguée.

Mais son copain ne répondit rien. Dans la première niche qu'ils croisèrent, deux élèves de septième année étaient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, ignorant tout de ce qui les entourait. Quand la fille glissa une main dans les pantalons du garçon et que celui-ci gémit contre ses lèvres, Vega sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en espérant que ce n'était pas pour cela que Richard l'avait sortie de la fête.

Richard poursuivit son chemin, tournant dans le prochain corridor qu'ils croisèrent - entièrement vide, celui-ci - et tirant Vega jusque sous une torche. Là, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, une étincelle dans les yeux.

— Ferme les yeux !

Elle le regarda avec suspicion.

— Alors quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Alors elle consentit à baisser les paupières. Elle l'entendit sortir quelque chose de sa poche, puis il tira doucement une de ses mains vers lui et y posa ce qui semblait être des morceaux de carton.

— Tu peux regarder, dit-il sans lui lâcher la main.

Vega ouvrit les yeux et posa le regard sur ce qu'il lui avait mis dans la main. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle hurla et se jeta à son cou.

— Deux billets pour les Bizarr' Sisters ! Merci merci merci !

Sans la décrocher de son cou, il s'avança jusqu'à ce que le dos de Vega soit appuyé contre le mur. Il lui caressa une joue, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

— Je t'aime, Vega King.

Il se pencha aussitôt pour l'embrasser, doucement, langoureusement, longuement, ne voyant pas ses yeux écarquillés et son expression figée. Quand il recula, plusieurs moments plus tard, une petite ride était apparue sur son front. Les bras de Vega étaient toujours autour de lui, ses doigts croisés derrière son cou, mais ceux-ci étaient si raides qu'ils le pinçaient presque.

— Je t'aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

— Je…

Vega essaya de lui répondre, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge : elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Ne _voulait_ pas. Elle soutint son regard de plus en plus déçu quelques secondes, puis baissa le sien en fermant la bouche.

— Je vois.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Richard défit les mains de Vega et les laissa retomber à ses côtés. Il fit volte-face après un dernier regard vers la jeune fille et partit vers l'embouchure d'un pas raide.

— Richard, attends !

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas, et Vega ne lui courut pas après. Elle resta appuyée contre le mur. Elle attendait que viennent la tristesse, les larmes ; c'était ce qui suivait toujours les ruptures dans les romans de Wonn. Mais rien ne vint, rien d'autre qu'un étrange soulagement. Elle allait pouvoir arrêter de jouer un rôle, de mentir. Toute cette relation avait été injuste pour elle, pour Richard, et pour…

Elle secoua la tête. Plutôt que de retourner à la fête, elle décida de rentrer à son dortoir et de se coucher derrière des rideaux fermés. Demain serait bien assez tôt pour expliquer à Grace et à Tory ce qu'il s'était passé.


	11. Amortentia et distraction

Le lendemain, au grand désespoir de Tory, Vega décida de passer la journée dans son dortoir avec Grace.

— Et je suis censée faire quoi avec deux meilleures amies recluses ? demanda-t-elle en jetant ses mains en l'air.

— On a des devoirs à finir, répliqua Vega en montrant à son amie son manuel de métamorphose ouvert sur ses genoux.

— Pff, dis plutôt que tu ne veux simplement pas risquer de voir Richard !

Grace se tourna et regarda Vega. Le regard de celle-ci passait de l'une de ses amies à l'autre.

— J'ai pas le droit d'avoir deux raisons de ne pas vouloir sortir aujourd'hui ? bougonna-t-elle.

Avec un petit rire, Tory souhaita une bonne journée à ses amies – « essayez de ne pas laisser de la mousse vous pousser dessus, quand même ! » – et sortit du dortoir. Vega se replongea dans la lecture du chapitre sur les sortilèges de transfert et Grace continua son parchemin d'histoire de la magie. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de silence, cette dernière leva la tête et se tourna pour fixer son amie. Quand Vega sentit son regard peser sur elle, elle leva les yeux et, sans même savoir pourquoi, commença à rougir.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle défensivement.

— Est-ce que tu…

Grace se racla la gorge et se tourna pour faire face à son amie.

— Est-ce que tu as laissé Richard parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'intéresse ?

— Non !

Vega avait presque crié. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, tentant de calmer son énervement contre son amie, et repris d'une voix plus posée.

— Non. Je vous ai dit que c'est lui qui m'avait quittée parce que je ne lui avais pas répondu que je l'aimais et… c'est vrai, je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû commencer à sortir avec lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme plus qu'un ami…

Mais Grace continuait à la fixer, semblant chercher la vérité du regard. Après un instant où Vega garda le silence, elle haussa finalement une épaule et retourna à son devoir. Vega soupira et reprit son manuel sur ses genoux, frustrée malgré elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Grace semblait si certaine qu'elle lui mentait. Vega ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Et si elle avait quelque chose à cacher à ses amies, elle le saurait.

Pas vrai ?

Le matin suivant, Vega fut la dernière à arriver au cours de divination. Quand elle émergea dans le petit vestibule sous la salle de classe, tous ses autres camarades avaient déjà disparu au haut de l'échelle argentée. Elle grimpa celle-ci le plus rapidement possible, et vit en entrant dans la classe que tous étaient déjà assis. Elle resta un instant sans bouger à côté de la trappe ronde, regardant d'abord vers les Serpentard, où Richard s'était à nouveau mis avec Joffrey et ne regarda même pas vers Vega quand celle-ci apparut, puis vers les Gryffondor. Au centre du groupe, Rionach la regardait curieusement.

— Prenez place, prenez place, dit Trelawney d'une voix vaporeuse en s'approchant de son propre bureau.

Sans plus attendre, Vega se rendit à la table du « no man's land » au centre de la salle, celle qui avait au début de l'année été réservée à Rio et à elle, et qui était aujourd'hui occupée par une Gryffondor grassouillette aux boucles blondes. Quand la Serpentard s'assit à côté d'elle, celle-ci grimaça de façon perceptible. Énervée, Vega eut envie de la mordre.

Pendant tout le cours inintéressant sur la cléromancie, où sa partenaire de fortune osait à peine lui parler, Vega ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Richard, d'abord, qui ne lui rendait jamais, puis à Rionach, qui la regardait de temps en temps avec ce même air curieux.

Après le cours, elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches vers les cachots, déterminée à ne pas faire perdre de points à Serpentard cette fois, et arriva juste à temps. Quand elle entra dans la salle de cours de Slughorn, elle vit un grand chaudron plein d'un liquide rosé sur une table au fond de la classe.

— Un projet avec mes Poufsouffle de sixième année, dit-il. De l'Amortentia. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui est beaucoup plus simple...

Vega se pressa vers l'avant de la classe, où Tory l'attendait devant Grace et Jocasta.

— Bleurgh, elle pue, cette potion, dit-elle silencieusement en posant son sac sur son tabouret. On dirait le bureau de Trelawney.

Grace la regardait, un sourcil haussé.

— L'Amortentia est censée sentir la personne que tu aimes, dit-elle. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es amoureuse de cette vieille chouette ?

Vega grimaça, pendant qu'Astoria et Jocasta riaient.

— C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi ! grommela-t-elle. Et vous, vous avez senti quoi ?

— De la sueur, soupira Tory. Comme un vestiaire après un entraînement de Quidditch.

— Sexy, répondit Vega en fronçant le nez.

Le cours qui suivit fut l'un des plus occupés de l'année. La potion qu'ils confectionnaient n'était pas des plus compliquées, mais elle exigeait une surveillance constante, des ajouts d'ingrédients coupés de façon précise à des moments exacts, et un feu géré au degré près. Un silence tendu occupa bien vite la classe, remplaçant le brouhaha sympathique qui régnait habituellement dans la salle de potions de Slughorn.

Vers la moitié de la préparation, Vega se leva pour aller chercher le prochain ingrédient – du venin de manticore – pendant que Tory touillait leur potion avec grande concentration. Quatre tours vers la gauche, deux tours vers la droite, puis cinq secondes de pause, et on recommence... En se dirigeant vers l'armoire à l'avant de la classe, elle essuyait les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur son front, et ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait au même moment qu'elle avant de le heurter.

— Oh, désolée ! dit-elle.

Il s'agissait de Richard. Les deux anciens membres du couple se regardèrent un instant, les joues rouges, et le jeune homme fut le premier à se détourner.

— Venin de manticore ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

Vega hocha la tête silencieusement. Richard emplit deux petites fioles du liquide jaune et en tendit un à la jeune fille sans la regarder. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix, mais il était déjà reparti à grands pas vers son propre chaudron, derrière lequel Joffrey l'attendait avec une grimace. Avec un soupir, Vega retourna à la table de Tory et prépara la fiole pour la verser dans leur chaudron.

— La prochaine fois, tu resteras ici, j'irai chercher ce qu'il nous faut, dit Tory d'une voix désolée.

Vega hocha une épaule.

— On est dans la même maison et presque toujours dans les mêmes cours, il va bien falloir qu'on apprenne à se côtoyer.

Elle versa la fiole de venin dans la potion, et fronça le nez quand celle-ci devint brune et épaisse, émettant une odeur nauséabonde.

— Eurk, s'exclama-t-elle en reculant. Tu es sûre que tu as bien fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tory, les doigts qui lui pinçaient le nez, feuilletait à toute vitesse le manuel de potions.

— Berde, finit-elle par dire. J'ai oublié d'éteindre le feu avant de bettre le vedin.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du déjeuner, un hibou qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas se posa devant Vega. Elle reposa son croissant sur son assiette, curieuse, et détacha le petit bout de parchemin attaché à la patte du volatile. Après s'être assurée que ses deux amies assises face à elles regardaient ailleurs, elle déroula la missive. Elle reconnaissait bien l'écriture qui s'y trouvait, et sourit en lisant les mots qui se présentaient à elle.

 _Vega,_

 _Je serai dans la salle de cours abandonnée à côté de la bibliothèque à vingt heures ce soir._

 _Joyeux anniversaire en retard,_

 _Rio_

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Grace, qui la regardait par-dessus son exemplaire de la Gazette.

— Oh, ça ? dit évasivement Vega et glissant le petit parchemin dans sa poche. Rien du tout, juste un... un rappel pour un travail d'équipe en divination.

À son soulagement, Tory et Grace semblèrent accepter cette réponse et se retournèrent vers le journal.

Pendant tous ses cours de la journée, Vega était distraite, se demandant pourquoi Rionach désirait la voir ce soir-là. En cours de sortilèges, elle ne cessait de faire venir à elle les plumes et les manuels de ses voisins plutôt que l'oreiller sur lequel elle était censée s'exercer. Et métamorphose, malgré tous ses efforts, la tasse blanche sur laquelle elle devait faire apparaître un motif de fleurs restait obstinément de la mauvaise couleur.

Si Tory et Grace remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait, elles ne firent aucune remarque. Ils avaient appris le matin même que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, prévue pour le samedi suivant, avait été annulée, et ce sujet était celui qui occupait tous les esprits.

— Vous croyez que c'est à cause de la guerre ? demanda Harper à midi.

— À la dernière sortie, une Gryffondor s'est retrouvée à Ste Mangouste, répondit Tory. Et personne ne sait encore qui est le coupable –

— Boah, c'est pas comme si elle était morte, marmonna Grace en continuant à manger.

— - alors ce n'est pas étonnant que les profs ne veulent plus qu'on sorte d'ici, continua Tory en jetant un regard en biais à son amie. Moi en tout cas, même si c'était pas annulé, je sais pas si je serais allée.

Les cours de l'après-midi furent encore moins productifs que ceux de la matinée pour Vega. Elle se fit mordre en cours de botanique par un géranium dentu, puis causa accidentellement une explosion en leçon de runes anciennes, faisant partir en flammes un parchemin entier de traduction en essayant simplement de corriger une erreur d'un coup de baguette.

— Vous ajouterez cette traduction à vos devoirs à me rendre au prochain cours, mademoiselle King, dit la professeure Babbling en faisant disparaître les cendres de son travail d'un coup de baguette.

À la fin de la journée, ce fut totalement épuisée que Vega descendit à la Grande Salle. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur la table pendant que Tory lui remplissait son assiette.

— Tiens, dit-elle en la plaçant devant elle. Pour te remettre de tes émotions.

Une fois le souper avalé, Vega s'arrêta dans le hall.

— Je crois que je vais monter à la bibliothèque travailler tout de suite sur cette traduction, dit-elle. J'arriverai plus à me concentrer que dans la salle commune.

Heureusement, ses amies ne proposèrent pas de l'accompagner, et elles se souhaitèrent simplement une bonne soirée avant de se séparer.

Il n'était même pas encore dix-neuf heures, alors Vega se rendit pour commencer à la bibliothèque. Elle pénétra dans l'ambiance feutrée de l'endroit, prenant place à une table vide entre deux rayons et sortant son dictionnaire runique. Avec comme fond sonore les murmures du groupe de Poufsouffle de la table voisine, qui travaillaient sur le chapitre sur les loups-garous qui avait donné tant de fil à retordre à Vega l'année précédente, elle recommença sa traduction sur une feuille de parchemin vierge. Celle-ci avançait assez rapidement, puisqu'elle se souvenait encore du travail qu'elle avait fait au courant de l'après-midi – un texte sur une légende irlandaise quelconque –, si bien qu'elle en était déjà aux trois quarts du devoir quand elle décida de plier bagage, quelques minutes avant vingt heures. Elle glissa son matériel dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant à leur place les Poufsouffle qui se battaient toujours avec leur travail de défense contre les forces du mal.

La pièce où Rionach lui avait donné rendez-vous, dans le corridor attenant à celui de la bibliothèque, était toujours vide quand Vega y entra. Elle venait d'allumer quelques bougies dans leurs chandeliers poussiéreux quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle se tourna pour voir la jeune Gryffondor entrer, le sourire aux lèvres, et fermer la porte derrière elle.

— Je n'étais pas certaine que tu viendrais, dit-elle en s'approchant de Vega.

— Pourquoi je ne serais pas venue ?

— Eh bien, comme je ne suis pas venue à ta fête...

Rionach haussa une épaule, puis sourit.

— C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on se rencontre ici ce soir. Je me disais que ça ne serait pas bien pour ta réputation si on te voyait avec une Gryffondor, de ton plein gré.

Vega rigola, et s'assit sur un des vieux bureaux. Rionach prit place sur celui d'en face, puis tendit à la Serpentard une petite boîte enveloppée de papier brun. Celle-ci se mit instantanément à la déballer.

— Des plumes en sucre ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant une boîte contenant une vingtaine de ses friandises préférées, de toutes les couleurs.

— J'ai remarqué que tu suçais souvent le bout de tes plumes, en cours, et je me suis dit que des plumes en sucre seraient sans doute meilleures que des vraies plumes...

Avec un petit rire, Vega se leva et serra la Gryffondor dans ses bras pour la remercier. Que Rionach l'ait assez observée pour remarquer qu'elle avait l'habitude de mâchouiller ses plumes la touchait – et la troublait aussi un peu, de façon étrangement plaisante – et elle était tout à fait ravie de son cadeau.

— Je l'ai achetée à Honeydukes, à la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard, expliqua Rio, le bout de ses oreilles un peu rouge lui aussi quand Vega s'éloigna. J'avais pensé te la donner en cadeau de Noël, mais tu sais, comme tu avais...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Vega la continua pour elle-même. Comme elle avait Richard, elle n'avait plus besoin de Rionach.

— Mais tu les as quand même gardées pendant des mois ? s'étonna Vega.

— J'aime pas les plumes en sucre, répondit simplement la Gryffondor, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elles restèrent dans la petite salle abandonnée pendant près d'une heure, discutant de tout et de rien et retrouvant de la complicité qu'elles avaient commencé à développer pendant leur partenariat en cours de divination. Vega raconta à son amie sa fête d'anniversaire – en raccourcissant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Richard –, et Rionach relata à la Serpentard le dernier match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, pendant lequel Ginny Weasley avait marqué non moins de dix-huit buts.

Quand la montre de Rionach sonna pour indiquer qu'il était déjà vingt et une heures, elle se leva et regarda Vega à regret.

— Il faut que je retourne, j'ai promis à un ami de l'aider à pratiquer ses sortilèges de transfert, dit-elle en passant son sac sur son épaule. On se voit en divination lundi ?

Ravie, Vega lui répondit d'un énorme sourire.

— Absolument !

Les deux filles sortirent ensemble de la salle, retournant côte à côte jusqu'au corridor de la bibliothèque. Avant qu'elles ne se séparent, Vega, sans savoir pourquoi – pas plus qu'elle ne savait pourquoi elle avait enfoui les billets de concert que lui avait offerts Richard au fond de sa malle et n'en avait pas soufflé mot à Tory et à Grace –, demanda :

— Tu aimes les Bizarr' Sisters ?

Rionach se tourna vers elle.

— Les Bizarr' Sisters ? répéta-t-elle. J'adore.

Sans en dire plus, elles se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et retournèrent à leurs salles communes respectives. Tory et Grace étaient en pleine partie de cartes dans le dortoir quand Vega arriva et posa son sac sur son lit.

— Fini la trad ? demanda Grace dans lever les yeux.

— Presque.

— Elle a l'air de t'avoir mise sacrément de bonne humeur, en tout cas, ajouta Tory en riant.

Vega souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver une expression plus neutre, mais... en avait-elle vraiment envie ?


	12. Plaisir et hôpital

Pendant le mois de mars, l'humeur de Vega était à son comble. Elle voyait bien que cela rendait ses amis perplexes, et que Richard se renfrognait de plus en plus chaque fois qu'il la voyait sourire et rire, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait recommencé à travailler avec Rio dans tous les cours de divination, et du coup toutes ses semaines partaient du bon pied.

Encore plus plaisant pour les trois Serpentard, Theodore semblait avoir complètement disparu de leurs vies. Il n'était plus jamais à l'horizon partout, dans leur champ de vision dès qu'elles se retournaient, comme il l'avait été au début de l'année. Il ne leur adressait pas le moindre mot les rares fois où ils se croisaient, ne posait même pas le regard sur sa sœur. Vega espérait que ce qu'il lui avait fait lui pesait très lourd sur la conscience, lui pèserait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Grace n'avait jamais voulu déposer de plainte officielle, et ses amies avaient fini par accepter sa décision – plutôt à contrecœur –, mais Vega croyait que si le karma existait, il en devait beaucoup à l'aîné des Nott.

L'effet de cette situation était apparent sur Grace. Elle avait fini par retrouver le sourire, sortait plus souvent de son dortoir, avait recommencé à se laisser approcher par les autres garçons de quatrième année. Seules Tory et Vega voyaient encore la lueur sombre qui passait dans ses yeux, de temps en temps, et entendaient ses gémissements résonner dans le dortoir quand elle faisait encore des cauchemars.

En tout et pour tout, ce mois fut excellent pour Vega de tous les points de vue, sans qu'elle ne puisse dire exactement pourquoi. Ses notes augmentèrent dans tous les cours, les lettres qu'elle écrivait à ses parents respiraient tellement la joie que même ceux-ci le remarquèrent, et son chat profitait éhontément de la nouvelle bonne humeur de sa maîtresse en lui quêtant des friandises chaque fois qu'il la voyait – et en en recevant à peu près neuf fois sur dix.

Un samedi de la fin du mois, Vega, Astoria et Grace sortaient de la bibliothèque en fin de matinée, leur long devoir d'astronomie enfin terminé, quand elles virent au bout du couloir Drago en grande discussion avec deux fillettes. Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes que la dernière fois : les deux étaient brunes, cette fois. Elles arboraient cependant le même air bougon.

— Venez, je veux aller lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le prochain match de Quidditch, dit Tory en commençant déjà à marcher.

S'échangeant un regard perplexe, Grace et Vega lui emboîtèrent le pas. Avant qu'elles n'atteignent le préfet, cependant, celui-ci fit volte-face, sans les avoir aperçues, et partit dans le couloir perpendiculaire, toujours suivi des deux petites Serpentard. Tory ralentit un peu, puis redoubla de vitesse.

— Roh, pourquoi elle décide de faire ça maintenant ? grommela Grace. J'ai faim !

Elles suivirent l'étrange trio le long de plusieurs corridors, sans jamais le rattraper. Finalement, elles tournèrent un coin, croyant enfin pouvoir arriver face à face avec l'objet de leur quête étrange, mais elles ne virent qu'on corridor vide. Les sourcils froncés, Tory tourna le prochain coin, mais personne ne se cachait plus loin non plus.

— Hum, elle est vraiment moche, cette tapisserie, commenta Grace devant l'image d'un troll en tutu. Bon, on peut aller manger maintenant ?

L'air déçu, Tory acquiesça et les filles rebroussèrent chemin, tournant le coin par lequel elles venaient d'arriver... et freinèrent en hurlant de surprise.

Deux elfes de maison, plus moche l'un que l'autre, étaient en train de se chamailler au centre du corridor, l'un tirant sur les longues oreilles de l'autre qui, lui, pinçait le gros nez du premier. Tous se figèrent quand les trois filles apparurent, puis les elfes disparurent avec un « pop ! » sec. Vega se pinça à travers sa chemise pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, puis dit :

— Eh bien, il se passe de plus en plus de choses étranges dans le coin...

La dernière partie de Quidditch de Serpentard de la saison, contre Poufsouffle, se déroulerait le troisième samedi d'avril. Tory et Grace, qui avaient toutes les deux fini par se remettre de leurs déceptions du début de l'année et par retrouver leur intérêt pour le sport – à la déception de Vega, qui avait bien apprécié de pouvoir passer des journées presque seule dans la salle commune pendant que les trois quarts de sa maison étaient au terrain –, convainquirent leur amie de sortir assister au match avec elles. Elles se rendirent donc dans les gradins, un simple chandail de laine avec une écharpe mince les protégeant de la température frisquette de ce printemps. Elles prirent place au centre du gradin qu'avaient investi les Serpentard, un petit coin de vert dans une mer de jaune canari. Elles devaient placer leurs mains en visière pour cacher le soleil éblouissant.

— Drago ne verra rien, dit Tory en scrutant le terrain. J'espère qu'il a pensé à prendre des lunettes de soleil.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, quand l'équipe de Serpentard vint se placer face à celle de Poufsouffle, elles virent qu'Alex Harper avait une fois de plus remplacé l'attrapeur habituel. Tory ouvrit la bouche, mais Grace fut plus rapide :

— Non, on ne rentre pas.

Vega rit, alors que Tory se renfrognait, mais elle retrouva bien vite le sourire quand les quatorze joueurs et l'arbitre s'envolèrent, et que la partie commença.

— Reddington de Poufsouffle en possession du Souafle. Je me demande si les joueurs de Poufsouffle savent ce que représente la couleur de leur uniforme. Le jaune soleil est la couleur préférée des Ronflaks Cornus, vous savez. Helga Poufsouffle le savait certainement en choisissant les couleurs de sa maison, et voulait amadouer ces créatures si gentilles si on sait s'y prendre avec elles...

Des ricanements se faisaient entendre partout autour de Vega, alors que les regards des partisans se tournaient vers le box des commentateurs.

— C'est Loufoca Lovegood ! s'exclama Grace en rigolant. J'avais entendu qu'elle commentait des matchs cette année. Excellent, je pourrai voir de quoi tout le monde parle !

Vega plissa les yeux, tentant de mieux voir la Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom – et de réputation. Elle savait qu'elle avait aussi été amie de Ginny pendant leur enfance, même si Vega ne l'avait jamais rencontrée pendant qu'elle était chez les Weasley, et qu'elle avait été au département des mystères en juin dernier, avec Harry Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas être si folle que ça, alors, si elle participait à des batailles contre les Mangemorts.

Le directeur de la maison de Serdaigle, le tout petit professeur Flitwick, était en train de discuter avec véhémence avec Luna Lovegood, tentant – apparemment en vain – de la ramener sur le droit chemin et de partager le score du match plutôt que ses pensées sur le chignon de la gardienne de Poufsouffle, qui ressemblait selon elle à un nid d'augurey.

De l'autre côté de la commentatrice, le professeur Rogue était appuyé au dossier de sa chaise et semblait s'enuyer royalement. Il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à la discussion de ses voisins, et tapait vaguement des mains deux ou trois fois chaque fois que son équipe marquait un but. Il semblait distrait, pensait Vega, presque frustré, comme s'il avait hâte de pouvoir aller faire autre chose. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir que la partie se termine plus tôt que tard, pensa Vega.

Son souhait se réalisa quelques minutes seulement plus tard, quand un hurlement de joie fit presque trembler les gradins. Vega faillit se joindre à l'allégresse ambiante quand elle remarqua les moues et les airs déçus autour d'elle. Elle remplaça vite son sourire par une moue et chercha des yeux le tableau indicateur, où les chiffres étaient en train de changer. Score final : 370 à 80 en faveur de Poufsouffle. Elle en conclut que les canaris venaient d'attraper le vif d'or – dommage pour Harper, qui n'en avait pas attrapé un seul depuis le début de l'année.

Elle se leva avec sa maison et descendit les gradins, remontant vers le château en écoutant d'une oreille Grace et Tory discuter de la fin du tournoi, de qui devrait gagner quoi par combien de points pour remporter la coupe. Vega pensait déjà à son essai d'histoire de la magie, qu'elle avait prévu de terminer cet après-midi, quand elle vit, tout près de la porte d'entrée du château, Rionach entourée de ses amis, ceux que Vega reconnaissait des cours de divination, et d'autres qui ne lui disaient rien. Elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient tous de la même année, ou même de la même maison, mais ils portaient tous ce jour-là du jaune fluo et riaient à gorge déployée, visiblement ravis par le résultat de la partie d'aujourd'hui.

— Tu viens, on a le temps de redescendre avant le dîner.

Vega cligna des yeux et dut réfléchir un instant avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était arrivée dans le hall, et ses amies la regardaient, curieuses. Vega s'ébroua et leur fit un grand sourire.

— Désolée, j'étais dans la lune. Vous savez, moi et le Quidditch, c'est sûr que je finis par penser à autre chose !

Tory et Grace levèrent toutes les deux les yeux au ciel et commencèrent la descente vers la salle commune en faisant à Vega la leçon – la même qu'ils lui faisaient depuis quatre ans – sur l'importance du Quidditch et la signification de la victoire de la coupe. Elle faisait mine de les écouter, souriant et hochant la tête aux moments appropriés, mais son esprit était déjà reparti vagabonder ailleurs.

À la mi-mai, les filles se trouvaient dans la salle commune, Grace et Vega se disputant une partie d'échecs sorciers sous les yeux à moitié endormis de Tory, quand le mur de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Pansy Parkinson et à Blaise Zabini.

— Non, mais il n'a vraiment aucun honneur, disait Pansy d'une voix forte, parlant à Blaise, mais ne voyant visiblement aucun inconvénient à ce que tous les autres Serpentard l'entendent aussi. Attaquer son adversaire comme ça. J'ai entendu que Drago avait déjà reposé sa baguette quand Potter s'est jeté sur lui.

— Drago ?

À l'exclamation horrifiée de Tory, Pansy, qui passait à leur niveau, se tourna vers les filles. Vega vit que ses yeux étaient entourés de rouge, comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré récemment.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Drago ?

Pansy regarda autour d'elle, et sembla satisfaite de voir que plus de la moitié des occupants de la salle commune étaient tournés vers elle et semblaient attendre sa réponse avec trépidation. Elle se rapprocha de Tory, comme pour faire mine de lui répondre en confidence, mais sa voix criarde porta sa réponse jusqu'aux quatre coins de la salle.

— Il a été lâchement attaqué par Harry Potter, répondit-elle d'un ton dramatique. J'ai passé la soirée avec lui à l'infirmerie, il m'a tout raconté. Potter l'a attaqué sans provocation.

Elle soupira profondément.

— Une chance que le professeur Rogue était là, il lui a sauvé la vie. Sinon, ce petit enfant chéri serait devenu un sale meurtrier.

— Il devrait être renvoyé ! cria quelqu'un assis non loin de l'aquarium

Pansy hocha solennellement la tête, mais avec un sourire triste.

— Mais pensez-vous vraiment que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore va renvoyer son héros chouchou ?

Des exclamations outrées se firent entendre à droite et à gauche de la salle commune.

— C'est pas possible, marmonna Grace d'un ton fâché en face de Vega.

— Mais Drago, il va s'en remettre ? continuait Tory, inquiète.

Le regard de Vega passait d'une de ses amies à l'autre, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni qui croire. Elle voulait bien croire que Drago était blessé, même que Potter en était la cause, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à gober l'histoire que Pansy leur avait racontée. Elle ne connaissait certes pas Potter, mais elle connaissait très bien les Weasley, et elle doutait qu'ils s'associent à quelqu'un d'aussi déloyal que le dépeignait Parkinson.

— Vous croyez Pansy, vous ? demanda-t-elle à ses amies, plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'elles se préparaient à se coucher. Que Potter a attaqué sans provocation ?

— Moi oui, sans problème, répondit aussitôt Grace. Potter et ses amis ne sont pas aussi brillants que tout le monde essaie de nous faire croire. Ils se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas, désobéissent aux règlements, et il n'y a jamais qui que ce soit qui les punit. Ils se croient tout permis. Même Fudge les traite comme de la royauté depuis l'été dernier.

Vega se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que son amie ne pardonnerait jamais à Potter d'avoir envoyé son père à Azkaban, mais elle devait se retenir de lui dire que ceux qu'il avait fait tomber méritaient quand même un peu ce qui leur était arrivé.

— Qu'il ait été provoqué ou non, il reste qu'il a blessé Drago et qu'il doit être puni, ajouta Tory d'une voix dure.

— Et toi, tu ne la crois pas ?

Grace avait posé la question à Vega, et Tory et elle s'étaient tournées vers leur amie, sans sourire et le visage dur.

— Eh bien, je...

Vega se tut et détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que non, elle ne croyait pas que Potter aurait pu faire du mal à Drago – à qui que ce soit – sans raison.

— J'imagine que oui, dit-elle finalement en fixant le poteau du lit de Grace.

Chacune des filles continua alors à se préparer à dormir, sentant, mais ne mentionnant pas, l'étrange tension qui semblait s'être installée.

Quand elles se couchèrent, Tory et Grace trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil. Vega passa de longues heures à entendre les respirations profondes de ses amies endormies et à se tourner dans tous les sens, l'esprit envahi de pensées inquiétantes sur Drago, sur Potter, sur les Mangemorts et sur la guerre, avant d'enfin se faire emporter par les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Le lendemain, au tout début de leur période libre du matin, Tory demanda à ses amies de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

— Je veux aller voir Drago, mais je serai trop gênée...

Amusées par son regard et son ton suppliants, Vega et Grace acceptèrent, et le trio se rendit dans l'aile infirmière du château. Avant d'arriver en vue de la porte, Tory s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, tendit sa baguette devant elle, et dit :

— Orchideus.

Un minuscule bouquet de lys émergea du bout de sa baguette. Elle grimaça, le projeta vers la corbeille, et recommença.

— Orchideus.

Le bouquet qui vit le jour était cette fois-ci à peu près quatre fois plus gros, mais il resta impeccable pendant un total de cinq secondes avant de faner, une fleur à la fois, jusqu'à avoir l'air d'un bouquet vieux de plusieurs semaines. Il rejoignit les lys dans la poubelle et Astoria tenta de nouveau :

— Orchideus !

Le troisième bouquet à émerger de la baguette en fut un composé entièrement de pissenlits. Avec un cri d'énervement, Tory l'envoya si violemment vers la corbeille qu'il rebondit contre le mur avant d'y tomber, laissant une tache jaune sur la pierre grise. Vega posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son amie et sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche.

— Orchideus.

Un ensemble parfait de marguerites blanches et jaunes sortit du bout de la baguette de Vega. Elle le décrocha et le tendit à Tory, qui la remercia avec soulagement.

Elles traversèrent le dernier corridor vers l'infirmerie, et entrèrent après avoir frappé à la porte ouverte. Un seul lit était occupé, au centre de la salle. Elles reconnaissaient les cheveux blonds de Drago contre l'oreiller. Même de la porte, elles voyaient que le visage du préfet était presque aussi blanc que les draps sur lesquels il était étendu, et que d'immenses cernes creusaient ses joues, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois. Assise à son chevet se trouvait bien sûr Pansy Parkinson. Le visage de Tory se rembrunit quelque peu quand elle vit la jeune femme qui tenait la main de Drago.

— Vous êtes venues pour Malefoy ? demanda Pomfresh, qui était apparue sans qu'elles ne la voient venir. Vous avez dix minutes, après il faut le laisser se reposer.

Tory avait semblé sur le point de perdre son courage et de faire demi-tour, mais Pansy avait entendu l'infirmière et avait levé la tête, alors Grace doña un petit coup dans ses côtes pour qu'elle avance.

— J'ai entendu... On a entendu ce qu'il t'est arrivé, et j'ai voulu t'amener...

Tory tendit vers le garçon le bouquet de marguerites, les oreilles si rouges qu'on aurait cru qu'elle venait d'avaler toute une bouteille de Pimentine. Pendant quelques secondes, le tableau resta figé, puis Pansy se leva et prit le bouquet des mains de Tory.

— Merci, dit-elle d'un ton presque moqueur. Tu es Astoria, non ? La _petite_ sœur de Daphné ?

La façon dont elle insista sur le mot « petite » fit rougir Tory encore plus profondément. Les lèvres fines et pâles de Drago s'étirèrent en un sourire, et Tory bredouilla quelques mots avant de tourner sur ses talons et de presque fuir de l'infirmerie. Vega et Grace ne restèrent qu'un instant de plus pour foudroyer cette garce de Parkinson – qui ne se gênait pas maintenant pour sourire de toutes ses dents – du regard, avant de se tourner et de quitter à leur tour l'aile hospitalière.

Elles rattrapèrent Tory alors que celle-ci avait déjà dévalé la moitié des escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait la mâchoire braquée et les larmes aux yeux.

— Te préoccupe pas de Parkinson, allez ! dit Vega.

— C'est une vraie garce, tout le monde le sait ! ajouta Grace.

Mais Tory ne répondit rien. Elle descendit ainsi, ignorant les tentatives de ses amies de lui remonter le moral, jusqu'à son dortoir. Là, enfin, elle se tourna vers Vega et Grace et leur adressa quelques mots.

— J'aimerais prendre un bain. Vous pourriez me laisser seule ? On se voit tout à l'heure en botanique.

Elles se consultèrent du regard, puis hochèrent la tête. Vega serra le bras de Tory en sortant du dortoir, et reçut un faible sourire en réponse.


	13. Examens et cauchemar

Quelques semaines plus tard à peine, leurs examens de fin d'année commencèrent sérieusement. Comme chaque année, Vega eut l'impression d'être prise au dépourvu, de ne pas s'être suffisamment préparée, dans aucune matière. Elle croyait avoir assez bien réussi l'examen de métamorphose, maîtrisant assez bien les sortilèges de transfert sur lesquels la professeure McGonagall avait décidé de faire leur examen pratique, mais rata complètement la simple potion de rapetissage que leur avait demandée Slughorn. La sienne avait pris une consistance boueuse plutôt que le liquide bleu clair qu'elle voyait dans les chaudrons de tous ses voisins, sans qu'elle ait la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle s'était fourvoyée.

L'examen d'histoire de la magie fut évidemment d'une simplicité enfantine pour elle, mais celui d'astronomie frôla la catastrophe quand elle s'accrocha dans ton télescope et le projeta au bas de la tour, où il explosa en mille morceaux. La professeure Sinistra retira vingt points à Serpentard pour « destruction irresponsable de matériel coûteux », et Vega fut si chamboulée qu'elle trembla le reste de l'examen, étiqueta sa carte du ciel de travers et oublia même le nom de la moitié des constellations qu'elle aurait habituellement pu reconnaître dans son sommeil.

Son avant-dernier examen, le matin du 30 juin, était celui de divination. Alors que ses deux camarades de dortoir profitaient d'une grasse matinée et d'une journée de liberté, Vega se leva à l'aube, grimpant les milliers de marches jusqu'à la salle de classe de Trelawney. Quand elle arriva dans la salle sous celle-ci, la trappe était toujours fermée et ses camarades se trouvaient tous dans la salle ronde, certains faisant les cent pas en marmonnant le nom des différents os et leurs significations, d'autres assis par terre avec leur manuel sur les genoux, et d'autre encore discutant d'autre chose complètement, l'air complètement à l'aise.

En arrivant, Vega envoya un regard à Rionach. Cette-ci lui répondit d'un bref sourire, mais ne l'invita pas à se joindre aux Gryffondor. Elle regarda alors du côté de sa propre maison, mais Richard ne lui fit pas non plus de signe de bienvenue. Alors elle se laissa simplement tomber où elle se trouvait, à côté de la porte, et ouvrit son manuel, feuilletant çà et là, mémorisant quelques derniers faits qui risquaient de se trouver dans l'examen.

Elle n'était assise que depuis quelques minutes quand la trappe s'ouvrit et l'échelle argentée descendit. Tous les élèves se figèrent et regardèrent vers celle-ci, et quand une voix profonde venant du plafond appela « Alex Harper », un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Le Serpentard se leva et, avec un dernier regard échangé avec ses amis, se dirigea vers l'échelle comme à l'échafaud.

Vega replongea dans son étude, mais n'arriva à rester concentrée que quelques minutes avant que son esprit se mette à vagabonder, incapable de s'intéresser aux vitesses à laquelle la cire fondue pouvait couler. Elle pensa à son dernier examen, celui de Flitwick, le lendemain matin ; à sa jalousie de Tory et Grace, qui étaient sans doute toujours endormies à l'heure qu'il était ; aux plans pour l'été qu'elle avait commencé à élaborer avec elles.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Alex réapparut, son examen terminé. Les trois autres garçons de Serpentard s'approchèrent de lui, sous les regards curieux de Vega et des Gryffondor, mais l'attrapeur ne voulait rien de dire de plus que « ça a été ».

— Elle a dit que je n'attraperais plus jamais de Vif d'or si je vous disais quoi que ce soit.

— Et tu la crois ? se moqua Joffrey.

Harper haussa une épaule.

— Pas trop, mais au cas où. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Guère plus avancés sur le sujet de leur examen, les étudiants retournèrent à leurs révisions de dernière minute pendant qu'une Gryffondor se dirigeait à son tour vers l'échelle, le visage blanc sous sa frange.

Au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la journée et que la salle d'attente se vidait, les manuels se fermaient et les conversations commençaient. Tous ceux qui redescendaient après leur examen racontaient la même chose, que Trelawney leur avait prédit un malheur ou un autre s'ils dévoilaient le contenu de celui-ci à leurs camarades. Bientôt, ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de poser la question.

Il était presque midi quand l'avant-dernier Gryffondor fut appelé, laissant dans l'attente Vega, Rionach à sa gauche et Richard à sa droite, se faisant face dans la tour maintenant vide. Sans la conversation des deux lions, le silence de la pièce était résonnant. Vega se mordait la lèvre, se maudissant de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller parler à Rio. Elles étaient amies, merde, c'était ridicule qu'une vieille rivalité entre leurs deux maisons les empêche d'être ensemble en public !

Mais la Gryffondor ne faisait pas non plus de geste vers Vega, et Richard n'avait évidemment envie d'interagir avec aucune d'entre elles. Quand le Gryffondor eut terminé son examen et qu'il était sorti de la salle, avec un geste de la main vers Rionach et pas un regard vers le Serpentard, comme si ceux-ci n'existaient pas, Vega se trouva à espérer que le prochain appelé serait Richard. Alors quand la voix appela « Vega King », ce fut avec déception qu'elle entra dans la salle d'examen de Trelawney.

La classe était encore plus brumeuse que d'habitude. Vega ne voyait presque pas plus loin que la première rangée de tables tant la fumée des chandelles et de l'encens était épaisse. Elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle put la quinte de toux qui l'étouffa dès qu'elle sortit de la trappe ronde.

— Mademoiselle King, l'appela une voix vaporeuse au centre de la pièce. Les fortunes m'ont soufflé que c'était à votre tour de passer l'examen. Venez vous asseoir face à moi, nous allons commencer.

En prenant place face à la professeure, Vega la vit plier une grande feuille de parchemin et la glisser dans les plis de sa grande jupe. Elle vit une liste de noms, tous barrés, avec seulement ceux de Rionach et de Richard, au bas de la page, sans trait d'encre pour les biffer. Elle toussa pour masquer un rire. Les fortunes, bien sûr.

Un grand bol d'eau stagnante était posé au milieu de la table. Alors ce serait de l'hydromancie, pensa Vega. Ça allait, elle avait révisé ce chapitre de fond en comble la veille. Elle s'installa confortablement, croisant les jambes sous elle sur le pouf, et prit les trois petites pierres qui serviraient à la prédiction dans sa main droite.

— Quand vous vous sentez prête, mademoiselle, dit Trelawney en tirant vers elle son cahier et une plume.

Vega prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis laissa tomber les pierres dans le bol, presque simultanément, examinant les petites vaguelettes qui en émanèrent. Sous le regard d'anticipation de Trelawney, Vega se mit à raconter ses observations :

— La plus petite pierre a fait une seule petite vaguelette. Ça veut dire que je vais faire quelque chose qui va avoir moins d'effet que je l'espère.

Elle leva le regard quelque peu, et vit que la professeure hochait la tête. Encouragée, elle continua.

— Celle du milieu a fait un cercle qui a enveloppé les deux autres en même temps. On dirait que... je vais bientôt avoir ce que je veux ?

Trelawney souriait, alors Vega continua de plus belle.

— La dernière est tombée presque contre la paroi du bol, et n'a presque pas de bruit. Quelqu'un de proche de moi évite quelque chose.

Elle se redressa et s'avança un peu pour mieux voir le fond de la bassine.

— Les trois pierres se touchent au fond de l'eau. Ça signifie que...

Vega fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce que disait son manuel de divination sur une telle éventualité, mais cette prédiction ne pouvait pas être vraie ici, dans un cours à Poudlard. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et se traita d'idiote : depuis quand croyait-elle à ce qui était prédit en cours de divination ? Et puis, il fallait avouer que c'était le genre de prédiction qui plaisait bien à Trelawney. Elle prit donc un air dramatique assez théâtral, porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine, et annonça d'une voix faible :

— Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir.

Trelawney s'approcha à son tour de la bassine et regarda dedans, avant de lever des yeux écarquillés vers Vega. Celle-ci dut exercer tout son sang-froid pour garder sur son visage un air apeuré et ne pas éclater de rire. Heureusement pour elle, la professeure se détourna bien vite.

— Merci, mademoiselle King. Vous pouvez sortir.

Vega ne se fit pas prier pour se lever et se précipiter vers la sortie. Juste avant qu'elle atteigne la trappe, la voix de Trelawney s'éleva à nouveau :

— Mademoiselle King, les fortunes viennent de m'informer que vous passerez de très mauvaises vacances d'été si vous parlez de cet examen à mademoiselle O'Neal ou à monsieur Brass.

Dos à Trelawney, Vega leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se laisser descendre le long de l'échelle argentée. Dans la salle d'attente, Rio et Richard étaient assis dans la même position que quand Vega les avait quittés, un quart d'heure plus tôt. Ils s'évitaient soigneusement du regard, agissant comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Vega eut de nouveau envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Rionach O'Neal.

Rio se leva et se dirigea vers l'échelle, prête à affronter son examen. Quand elle passa devant Vega, celle-ci lui sourit et murmura :

— Bonne chance !

Avant de sortir de la pièce ronde, elle jeta un regard à Richard, s'attendant à ce qu'il ait le regard tourné ailleurs, mais il la fixait, elle, les sourcils froncés. Mal à l'aise, elle lui adressa un petit geste de la main et un sourire en coin avant de fuir, sans même attendre de voir s'il lui avait répondu.

Après un dîner rapide où elle retrouva Grace et Tory, Vega et elles montèrent à la bibliothèque étudier pour leur dernier examen de l'année. Elles étaient seules dans la bibliothèque, la plupart des autres années de l'école ayant déjà fini tous leurs examens et profitant depuis un jour ou deux de vacances bien méritées. Tory grommelait en feuilletant son manuel sans s'arrêter assez longtemps pour lire quoi que ce soit.

— Si au moins il faisait beau, on pourrait réviser dehors.

— S'il faisait beau, répliqua Grace, tu te plaindrais qu'on perdait du temps qu'on aurait pu passer à profiter du soleil à réviser.

Avec un grognement, Tory se laissa tomber sur son livre ouvert, et Vega se mit à rire, s'attirant un regard irrité de la bibliothécaire

— Allez, quelques heures seulement ! À seize heures, on ira faire autre chose, promis ! Mais c'est sortilèges, c'est une matière importante...

Elles passèrent donc la moitié de l'après-midi à revoir la théorie des sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris durant l'année, puis, tel que promis, à seize heures pile – Tory surveillait sa montre de très près –, elles sortirent de la bibliothèque et redescendirent dans la salle commune, la pluie et la grisaille continuant toujours à l'extérieur. Vega essaya de se joindre à la partie de bataille explosive que lancèrent ses amies dans la salle commune, mais après qu'elle ait baillé cinq fois en autant de minutes, Grace lui ordonna d'aller faire une sieste,

— Tu t'es levée à l'aube ce matin pour ton examen –

— Tu m'as réveillée en fermant la porte du dortoir, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Tory.

— - va rattraper un peu de sommeil. On viendra te chercher pour souper.

Sans se faire prier davantage, Vega se leva et se rendit dans leur chambre. Sans allumer la lumière, prenant à peine le temps d'enlever ses chaussures, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et était endormie avant même que Kotka ne finisse de s'installer contre elle.

Pendant sa sieste, Vega avait rêvé que le lendemain, son examen pratique porterait sur les sortilèges d'attraction, et elle n'avait pas réussi à faire venir à elle un seul des oreillers que Flitwick avait posés devant elle. Le minuscule professeur faisait les cent pas derrière elle, l'air désapprobateur, et s'était finalement placé à côté d'elle.

— Regardez-moi maintenant, on fait comme ça. Accio !

Vega s'était tournée juste à temps pour voir les oreillers se transformer en énormes poignards et voler à toute vitesse vers son visage. Hurlant à tue-tête, elle s'était jetée sous la table en se couvrant la tête pendant que le professeur Flitwick continuait à hurler, au-dessus d'elle :

— Vous comprenez, maintenant ? Accio ! Accio ! Accio !

Elle avait raconté le cauchemar à ses amies pendant le souper, qui s'en étaient bien moquées, mais elle avait insisté pour pratiquer le sortilège en question une dernière fois avant l'examen.

— Mais tu as toujours super bien réussi le sortilège ! dit Grace. Mieux que moi en tout cas.

Mais Vega insista, alors ses amies finirent par repartir à la salle commune sans elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'escalier d'en face, montant étage après étage jusqu'à trouver une salle de classe libre et ouverte. Elle alluma toutes les chandelles d'un coup de baguette et traversa la salle pour placer sa plume sur le bureau du professeur. Retournant près de la porte, elle plaqua son dos contre le mur et regarda la plume, les yeux plissés.

— Accio ! cria-t-elle.

Sans hésitation, la plume vola directement jusque dans la main ouverte de Vega. Elle la fixa du regard un moment, peu convaincue.

— C'est super léger, une plume, se marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Il va nous tester avec des choses plus lourdes. Ou pointues.

Elle retourna au bureau et y plaça un pot d'encre, qu'elle attira tout aussi facilement à elle. Elle recommença l'exercice avec une liasse de parchemins. Puis un manuel. Son sac au complet.

Quand elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre, enfin satisfaite de sa maîtrise du sortilège d'attraction, elle pensait qu'il s'était écoulé une heure, une heure et demie au maximum. Elle laissa donc échapper un juron quand elle vit que les aiguilles indiquaient presque vingt-deux heures, l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle avait passé près de trois heures ici, et n'avait plus que sept minutes pour redescendre à son dortoir ! Elle ramassa à toute vitesse tous les objets qu'elle avait éparpillés dans la salle pendant son entraînement – sa nouvelle maîtrise du sortilège lui permettant de tout récupérer sans avoir à faire un pas – et sortit de la salle, les mains pleines.

Maudissant la stupidité qui l'avait poussée à monter au septième étage pour trouver un endroit vide dans lequel pratiquer, Vega traversait les couloirs déserts le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle venait si peu souvent sur cet étage qu'elle n'était même plus tout à fait certaine d'être partie dans la bonne direction. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais elle se sentait inquiète tout d'un coup, comme si une ombre s'était posée sur le château. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle espérait presque tomber nez à nez avec un professeur qui, même s'il la punissait, pourrait lui indiquer le chemin des cachots. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son dortoir, ses amis, et son lit chaud.

Soudain, elle entendit une discussion à voix basse devant elle, et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait la voix d'aucun professeur ; s'agissait-il donc d'élèves ? Si près du couvre-feu, que faisaient-ils hors de leurs dortoirs ?

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner le coin et à voir de qui il s'agissait quand le silence retomba brusquement. Un grincement sinistre atteignit ses oreilles et elle freina, sentant la boule d'inquiétude de son estomac remonter dans l'arrière de sa gorge. Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider de la chose la plus intelligente à faire, continuer ou rebrousser chemin, le couloir fut plongé dans une obscurité telle que Vega ne voyait même plus le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée.

Elle osait à peine bouger. Elle entendait quelqu'un, quelque part, essayer une série de sortilèges d'illumination, mais elle ne voyait pas la moindre étincelle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre de décision, à seulement quelques pas d'elle, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper le mur durement et laisser échapper un son de surprise. Vega se raidit. Était-on en train de se battre tout juste devant elle ? Peut-être serait-ce mieux de s'éloigner d'ici, après tout.

Vega s'éloigna du mur, gardant toujours une main posée sur celui-ci afin de ne pas risquer de se perdre. Mais au moment où elle voulut faire demi-tour, elle entendit un froissement de tissus devant elle et, avant qu'elle ne puisse même penser à sa baguette :

— STUPÉFIX !


	14. Choc et funérailles

_— STUPÉFIX_ _!_

La jeune fille sentit comme un coup de poing lui frapper la cuisse – au moins elle savait que son opposant, quiconque c'était, ne voyait pas mieux dans le noir qu'elle – et perdit instantanément toute sensation et tout contrôle de ses membres inférieurs. Jurant intérieurement, Vega se sentit perdre l'équilibre, basculant tout doucement vers l'arrière. Étendue sur le dos, ses jambes raides devant elle, elle se tortilla le mieux qu'elle pouvait pour extirper sa baguette de sa poche, puis la tendit devant elle d'un bras tremblant, essayant de se souvenir de tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris lors de ses quatre années à Poudlard qui pourraient lui être utiles, et attendant avec une inquiétude grandissante que les lumières reviennent.

Son cœur battait tellement fort que Vega était certaine que les inconnus qui se trouvaient devant elle l'entendaient. Elle s'attendait à se faire attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre et gardait sa baguette devant elle, mais rien ne se passa. Les voix continuèrent devant elle, tentant de lancer des sortilèges, mais elle ne comprit pas davantage ce qui se passait.

Il ne faisait noir que depuis deux minutes, au maximum – même si Vega avait l'impression d'être à terre depuis des heures –, quand la lumière revint dans le couloir, d'abord graduellement, puis tout d'un coup. Les yeux plissés contre le soudain assaut, Vega put enfin mettre une visage sur la personne qui l'avait attaquée. Elle fut stupéfaite de reconnaître les longs cheveux roux de son ancienne amie. Les deux jeunes filles ouvrirent la bouche en même temps :

— Vega ? demanda la rousse.

— Ginny ! s'exclama la brune.

Ron Weasley se tenait à côté de sa sœur, sa baguette aussi brandie devant lui. Alors qu'ils se regardaient tous tour à tour, un autre garçon rejoignit les Weasley, tournant le coin du corridor adjacent. Vega le reconnut tout de suite, bien sûr : Neville Londubat. Il regarda rapidement Vega, puis leva les yeux vers Ginny.

— C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu crois qu'elle sait qui c'était ? interrogea Ron.

— Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? termina Vega d'une voix où pointaient l'inquiétude et un début de panique.

La rousse ne répondit à personne. Elle releva sa baguette et la dirigea vers Vega, qui aurait reculé à toute vitesse si elle l'avait pu.

— Finite Incantatem.

En tendant la main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever, elle répondit à Neville.

— Vega King est la fille d'un collègue de papa au ministère. Une vieille amie d'enfance.

Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons.

— Il faut les retrouver, vite, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ils sont partis par là-bas, allez-y.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face vers Vega.

— Et toi, tu retournes dans ton dortoir immédiatement.

Pendant que Ron et Neville disparaissaient au coin en courant, Vega resta immobile, regardant Ginny, les yeux ronds. Où était passée la petite fille timide avec laquelle elle passait des heures à jouer à la poupée pendant que leurs pères travaillaient ? Quand Ginny était-elle devenue si sûre d'elle, si autoritaire, au point où même ses aînés lui obéissaient ?

— Vega ! claqua la voix de Ginny, la faisant sursauter. Bouge !

— Mais dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je ne comprends rien !

Ginny soupira.

— On a envahi Poudlard, répondit-elle simplement. Probablement une mission pour Tu-Sais-Qui.

Vega fronça les sourcils.

— Non, c'est pas possible. Ils ne viendraient pas ici, et –

Brutalement, Ginny la repoussa contre le mur, brandit sa baguette devant elle, et cria :

— REDUCTO !

Une petite explosion retentit au bout du couloir et, sans attendre, Ginny s'empara du bras de Vega et se mit à courir. Tout juste avant qu'elles ne tournent le coin, un jet de lumière verte frappa le mur à côté de Vega, faisant éclater quelques morceaux de brique. Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine et elle redoubla de vitesse. Elle entendait Ginny, tout juste derrière elle. Elles ne ralentirent pas avant d'arriver aux escaliers, où Ginny attrapa la manche de Vega pour la faire arrêter et se placer derrière une statue. Elle observa les alentours, mais tout était silencieux : personne ne les poursuivait. Elle se tourna vers Vega.

— Tu disais ?

— Basilic.

Après avoir donné son mot de passe, Vega se retourna pour remercier Ginny de l'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'à sa salle commune – et de lui avoir sauvé la vie –, mais la Gryffondor était déjà repartie au pas de course vers les escaliers. Vega haussa une épaule, se disant qu'elle reverrait bien Ginny plus tard, et entra dans sa salle commune.

Il était déjà trente minutes après le couvre-feu. Vega s'attendait à ce que la salle soit calme, comme d'habitude à cette heure-là, que ses camarades soient occupés à leurs études, à un jeu de table, ou encore déjà couchés. Mais un mur de son et de lumière la frappa dès qu'elle eut fait deux pas dans la salle commune.

— Vega ! cria Tory à son oreille en l'attrapant par un bras. On avait trop peur ! Tu étais où ?

— Au septième. J'ai eu une mésaventure en revenant, j'ai –

— Vega !

Grace montait les marches quatre à quatre vers ses amies.

— Tu as entendu ? Des Mangemorts sont entrés à Poudlard !

— Oui, je sais, je les ai croisés, justement.

Astoria, Grace, et les quelques autres élèves qui étaient assez près d'elle pour l'avoir entendue se turent, bouche bée, puis firent signe à leurs camarades de se taire. Bientôt, le silence complet était retombé sur la salle commune, et Grace demandait des détails à son amie.

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose, dit Vega, le rouge aux joues. C'était au septième étage, et il faisait tout noir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ici, mais –

— Mais ils sont là ! termina une voix près de la cheminée.

À la surprise et l'effarement de Vega, des sifflements et des cris de joie accueillirent ces mots. À ses côtés, même Grace souriait en applaudissant. Vega regardait autour d'elle, réalisant pour la toute première fois ce que cela signifiait vraiment, d'être à Serpentard.

— Mais il a voulu me tuer, marmonna-t-elle.

Quelqu'un prit sa main gauche et la serra. Vega tourna la tête et constata, aux traits tirés d'Astoria, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule que les événements de la soirée ne réjouissaient pas.

Quelques jours plus tard, des funérailles furent organisées. Tous les élèves étaient invités, bien sûr, mais leur présence n'était pas obligatoire. Le Poudlard Express ferait, pour une rare fois, deux voyages de suite vers Londres, le premier le jour prévu, et un second le lendemain de la cérémonie pour ceux qui tenaient à y assister.

L'ambiance dans la salle commune, depuis ce jour fatal de fin juin, était au beau fixe, contrastant horriblement avec celle du reste de l'école. Bon nombre des Serpentard étaient fiers de leur directeur de maison, se demandant s'ils allaient le revoir pour pouvoir lui dire leur admiration, et parlaient de Drago dans un ton de révérence : c'était lui qui avait fait entrer des Mangemorts dans le château, lui qui avait vaincu Dumbledore, lui qui avait fui avec les meilleurs sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui. Quel héros !

Sans grande surprise, près des trois quarts de la maison avaient décidé dès le lendemain de prendre le premier train pour rentrer à la maison, sans rester pour faire leurs adieux au directeur. Grace annonça à ses amies qu'il n'y avait pas de question à se poser, que c'était une évidence pour elle qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre.

— Vous croyez vraiment que c'est l'endroit pour une fille de Mangemort ? Croyez-moi, personne ne veut que je reste, et c'est tant mieux comme ça.

Elle empilait joyeusement ses vêtements dans sa malle sous les regards de ses amies.

— Tu vas rester avec ton frère ? demanda Vega. Tout l'été ?

Grace interrompit son mouvement et leva des yeux sombres.

— Au cas où t'avais pas remarqué, il me regarde même plus, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Et puis on ne sait jamais, papa pourrait revenir à la maison plus tôt que prévu...

Tory aussi allait quitter l'école le lendemain. Elle semblait moins convaincue de sa décision que l'était Grace, mais quand Daphné était venue lui dire que leurs parents voulaient qu'elles rentrent le plus tôt possible, elle avait semblé presque soulagée. Elles avaient presque bouclé leur malle, le soir du premier juillet, quand elles remarquèrent que Vega n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

— Me dis pas que tu vas aller voir les funérailles ? dit Grace d'un ton moqueur.

Gardant les yeux baissés, Vega répondit :

— Mon père veut venir, on va rentrer ensemble après.

Grace ouvrit la bouche, mais Tory lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes, et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de cela.

Vega n'était jamais restée à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, mais elle imaginait que l'atmosphère dans la salle commune devait ressembler à celle qu'il y avait actuellement. Il ne restait qu'une demi-douzaine d'élèves de Serpentard et, mis à part un garçon de cinquième année, elle était la plus vieille. Dans la Grande Salle, cependant, les trois autres tables restaient presque pleines à craquer, et Vega sentit souvent des regards interrogateurs peser sur elle. Elle croisa quelques fois le regard de Rionach, ou celui de Ginny, et recevait des sourires, mais aucune invitation à se joindre à elles.

Alors Vega passa le plus clair de cette première journée de « vacances » sous un arbre près du lac, lisant un roman qu'elle devait rendre à madame Pince avant de partir pour l'été, ou bien simplement rêvassant. Les cours étant terminés, elle avait pu ranger son uniforme, et sans sa cravate vert et argent ou le logo de Serpentard sur sa robe, elle n'était pas reconnaissable. Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, elle était ravie de cet anonymat.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, une ombre se posa sur elle. Elle leva la tête, portant sa main en visière, et reconnut Rionach qui s'était approchée d'elle.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Vega ferma son livre et fit signe à son amie de s'installer. Pendant que Rio se posait sur l'herbe et s'appuyait contre le tronc d'arbre, Vega la regardait curieusement. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Depuis quand une Gryffondor acceptait-elle d'être vue en public avec une Serpentard ?

— Ginny m'a raconté ce qu'il vous est arrivé avant-hier soir

Vega cligna des yeux.

— Tu connais Ginny ?

— On est dans la même maison, au cas où tu avais pas remarqué, rit Rionach.

Après un instant de silence, elle poursuivit :

— Elle m'a dit que tu avais été surprise. Déçue ?

— Ils ont voulu me tuer, dit Vega. Ils ne m'ont même pas regardée, ils ont juste...

Elle haussa les épaules, réprimant un frisson, et la Gryffondor continua à la fixer pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de se relever.

— On se voit à la cérémonie demain ?

Vega acquiesça. En regardant Rionach remonter vers le château, elle avait l'étrange impression que celle-ci venait de lui faire passer un test. Elle se demanda si elle l'avait réussi.

Rigel rejoignit Vega en fin de matinée, le jour des funérailles. En voyant apparaître sa fille dans la Grande Salle, il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Vega sentit toute la tension des derniers jours, dont elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence, la quitter pendant qu'elle serrait la chemise de son père dans ses poings.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Vega s'éloigne avec un reniflement. Son père la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Ça va, toi ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire hésitant, et les deux King sortirent dans la cour, bras dessus bras dessous.

Des rangées de chaises blanches avaient été alignées sur la rive du lac, devant un autel, et la foule commençait déjà à s'y installer. Les visages tristes et l'ambiance sombre contrastaient affreusement avec le soleil éclatant de ce début d'été. Dumbledore aurait trouvé ça parfait, se dit Vega en observant la scène. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tout ne soit que malheur.

En se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Rigel s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour serrer la main à des collègues du ministère ou pour échanger des nouvelles avec d'anciens camarades de classe. Sa fille et lui trouvèrent enfin deux sièges libres à la dernière rangée et Vega s'y laissa tomber, soulagée. De sa place, ses propres camarades pourraient difficilement la voir et se poser des questions sur sa présence.

Elle vit arriver toute la famille Weasley, à l'avant de l'assemblée, avec Potter et Granger. Elle inspira brusquement en voyant Bill – de qui elle avait été profondément amoureuse pendant son enfance, chaque fois qu'elle le croisait chez Ginny – et ses nouvelles cicatrices. Cette vision, plus qu'autre chose, sembla concrétiser dans son esprit les conséquences des événements des derniers jours, et de la guerre en général.

— Tes amies ne sont pas là ? demanda Rigel.

Vega secoua la tête, expliquant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux rentrées l'avant-veille.

— J'aurais pensé peut-être voir les Greengrass, au moins. Je m'entendais bien avec le père d'Astoria à l'école.

Pendant le concert des sirènes, Vega ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'imaginant ce que Grace aurait à en dire si elle était là. Elle aurait certainement un commentaire ou deux à faire sur leur apparence, en tout cas.

De leurs places, les King voyaient mal ce qui se passait à l'avant, mais la voix du maître de cérémonie était transportée jusqu'à leurs oreilles, leur permettant de ne pas échapper un mot de ce qui était dit sur Dumbledore.

Après quelques minutes, cependant, Vega laissa son esprit et son regard vagabonder. Les dernières rangées étaient occupées par des employés du ministère, et des gens de Pré-au-Lard. Elle reconnaissait madame Rosmerta, à la rangée devant elle, et plusieurs travailleurs des boutiques où ses amies et elles aimaient traîner lors de leurs sorties. Elle devinait, loin à l'avant, la rangée des têtes rousses des Weasley, et voyait les immenses silhouettes de Hagrid et de la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Quand le mage arrêta finalement de parler, Vega entendit des exclamations de surprise à l'avant, et se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le corps du directeur semblait avoir été avalé par des flammes bleues, qui s'élevaient dans tous les sens. Juste quand elle commençait à se demander d'où elles étaient venues, elles s'éteignirent et furent remplacées par une tombe de marbre blanc. Vega dut retenir une envie soudaine d'applaudir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Vega et son père étaient remontés dans le hall.

— Tu as encore quelque chose à faire ici où on rentre tout de suite ? demanda Rigel.

Vega regarda autour d'elle, mais la foule était tellement dense qu'elle n'avait aucun espoir d'y trouver Rionach. Et comme elle avait vu que Ginny était restée près de la tombe de Dumbledore, avec Potter et sa famille, elle sourit à son père :

— Je vais chercher ma malle.

— Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Rigel avec un petit sourire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis allé dans la salle commune.

Avec un rire, Vega acquiesça, et les deux King descendirent dans les cachots. Rigel prit un mauvais tournant, et Vega arrêta d'avancer, attendant qu'il se rende compte de son erreur avec un sourire narquois. Il se retourna après quelques pas dans la mauvaise direction et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une grimace.

— Apparemment, je perds la mémoire dans mon grand âge.

Sa fille leva les yeux au ciel et le prit par la main, le tirant derrière elle vers le bon mur, deux corridors plus loin.

— Basilic.

Elle descendit les marches de l'entrée à toute vitesse et était déjà à mi-chemin vers les dortoirs des filles quand elle réalisa que son père ne la suivait plus. Rigel était toujours en train de descendre les escaliers, une marche à la fois, regardant tout autour de lui avec les yeux ronds.

— Papa, tu as passé sept ans ici, tu connais ça !

— Mais ça a changé depuis que j'ai fini ma scolarité ! dit Rigel, atteignant le plancher. Les fauteuils étaient en cuir noir, et... Cette fenêtre, là, elle montrait la Forêt interdite, pas le lac !

Vega laissa son père devant l'aquarium – « je me demande si c'est des descendants des poissons de mon époque ! » – et entra dans sa chambre. Elle avait bouclé sa malle le matin même, l'avait déjà placée à côté de la porte. Elle n'eut qu'à mettre la main sur Kotka – plus facile à dire qu'à faire – pour l'enfermer dans sa cage en osier.

— Ça sera moins long que d'habitude aujourd'hui, promis ! lui dit-elle entre les barreaux, évitant adroitement un coup de patte irrité. Pas de train, on rentre directement à la maison, et tu pourras chasser des gnomes pendant deux mois complets !

Quand elle retrouva son père dans la salle commune, il était en train de raconter à deux garçons de deuxième année des aventures de sa scolarité pendant les années 1960.

— ... et puis... elle a trébuché et tout son devoir est tombé dans le feu !

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, et Vega leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait dû entendre cette histoire au moins cinquante fois depuis son enfance !

— Papa, je suis prête, tu viens ?

— Passez de bonnes vacances, mes chers Serpentard, dit Rigel aux deux garçons en se dirigeant vers sa fille.

Il tapa sa lourde malle de sa baguette, et celle-ci devint immédiatement légère comme une plume. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande de lui apprendre ce sortilège, se dit Vega en le suivant vers la sortie de la salle commune, la cage de son chat sur le bras.

Ils montèrent jusque dans la cour, où les attendaient des carrosses pour les amener au village, d'où ils pourraient transplaner. Avant d'y monter, Vega regarda vers le lac. Toutes les chaises étaient toujours installées, mais la foule qui s'y trouvait plus tôt avait disparu. Plus aucune tête rousse n'était visible. Elle porta alors son regard sur la tombe blanche, qui semblait resplendir sous le soleil. Tout allait changer, maintenant.


	15. Concert et Gallion

Le douze juillet au soir, Vega se trouvait au plein centre-ville de Londres, devant ce qui semblait être une usine désaffectée. Les quelques Moldus qui passaient dans le coin lui jetaient des regards curieux, se demandant ce qu'une jolie jeune fille comme elle pouvait bien faire là, plantée devant ce vieil immeuble – pourquoi la mairie ne l'avait-elle pas mis à terre, d'ailleurs ?

Mais Vega était là pour une raison bien précise.

L'apparence décrépite de l'immeuble n'était que pour les yeux des Moldus. Les sorciers, eux, voyaient la lumière qui sortait des fenêtres et des portes ouvertes. Sur le panneau d'affichage au-dessus de la porte, où les Londoniens ne voyaient que du vieux papier se détachant du bois, Vega voyait, en lettres clignotantes, « Bizarr' Sisters – ce soir ! »

Rigel et Irene s'étaient installés au café d'en face après avoir transplané à Londres avec leur fille. Ils la voyaient par la devanture de celui-ci, appuyée contre le mur de la salle de spectacle, dans une position qu'elle voulait nonchalante démentie par la vitesse à laquelle elle tournait la tête chaque fois que quelqu'un tournait le coin.

— Elle t'a dit qui elle attendait ? demanda Rigel à sa femme.

— Non, répondit Irene. Juste que c'est Richard qui lui a donné les billets avant de rompre avec elle.

— C'est lui qui va venir, tu crois ?

Irene haussa les épaules et se retourna vers sa fille, au moment où celle-ci s'écartait du mur avec un grand sourire. Irene suivit son regard et vit une jeune femme de l'âge de Vega aux longs cheveux châtain.

— Rio ! s'exclama Vega en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Tu es venue !

— Bah, tu m'as invitée, non ?

Elle avait laissé traîner la décision de choisir qui inviter au concert, sous prétexte qu'elle trouvait trop difficile de choisir entre ses deux meilleures amies. Mais finalement, la semaine précédente, quand elle s'était assise à son bureau avec un parchemin et s'était obligée à inviter l'une d'entre elles, ce n'était ni le nom de Grace ni celui de Tory qu'elle avait inscrit sur l'enveloppe, mais celui de Rionach. Sa réponse enthousiaste était arrivée dès le lendemain, et Vega en avait tellement été heureuse qu'elle avait exécuté quelques pas de danse dans sa chambre sous le regard curieux de Kotka.

Les deux filles passèrent la vieille porte et furent instantanément oubliées par les deux fumeurs moldus qui les avaient observées, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elles trouvèrent rapidement leurs places, en plein centre de la première rangée du balcon – Richard avait fait un excellent choix. Vega eut une pensée coupable pour son ex-copain, mais celle-ci disparut quand Rio se tourna et commença à lui parler.

Elles eurent le temps de se raconter leurs deux premières semaines de vacances avant que les Bizarr' Sisters ne montent sur scène. Aussitôt Kirley Duke eut-il gratté le premier accord que la foule en liesse se leva avec un hurlement, coupant court à toute forme de conversation.

Pendant près d'une heure, Vega et Rionach dansèrent côte à côte, chantant à tue-tête leurs chansons préférées – « can you dance like a hippogriff, nanana nanana nanana ! » –, se tournant de temps en temps pour échanger des regards excités et se serrer dans leurs bras.

Le concert tirait à sa fin quand les lumières de la salle se tamisèrent, les membres du groupe s'approchèrent de l'avant de la scène, et la foule se tut. Quand les premières notes de _La valse des sirènes_ résonnèrent dans la grande salle, les adultes de l'auditoire sortirent leur baguette, en allumèrent le bout et la tinrent au-dessus de leur tête, chantant doucement les paroles de la chanson lente. Regardant cette constellation qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, écoutant une interprétation rêvée de sa chanson préférée, Vega sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Rionach lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

— Merci de m'avoir invitée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Vega se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire et, sans avertissement, celle-ci plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plutôt que de se figer, comme elle l'avait fait avec Richard, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. C'était comme si tous ses sens étaient décuplés. Elle n'entendait plus que la musique des Bizarr' Sisters, omniprésente autour d'elle, goûtait les saveurs les plus subtiles sur les lèvres de Rionach, sentait sous ses mains toutes les fibres de son chandail.

Quand elles s'éloignèrent, plusieurs moments plus tard, c'était avec des sourires identiques sur le visage, des étincelles plein les yeux. Seulement au moment où la chanson se termina arrêtèrent-elles de se regarder dans les yeux pour applaudir de toutes leurs forces. Et aussitôt le groupe reprit-il ses instruments que Vega retrouva la main de Rio et la serra dans la sienne. Elles restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la fin du concert.

Dans la rue, les parents des deux filles les attendaient, prêts à les ramener à la maison. Avant de partir dans des directions opposées, chacune des familles allant transplaner dans des quartiers différents, elles s'échangèrent un dernier regard et des promesses de s'écrire tout l'été.

En se glissant dans son lit, ce soir-là, Vega sentait toujours la peau douce de Rionach contre sa paume, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand elle finit par glisser dans les bras de Morphée, ce fut avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

Vega n'avait jamais écrit autant de lettres que pendant l'été qui suivit. Toutes les semaines, elle envoyait au moins deux longues missives à Rionach, et en recevait autant. Ses parents avaient remarqué cette nouvelle correspondance – puisque le hibou familial n'était plus jamais perché dans un coin de la cuisine, comme il l'était habituellement –, mais ne sautèrent pas aux mêmes conclusions qu'à Noël, quand la poste avait été aussi fréquente pour leur fille. Pour eux, Rionach n'était que la très bonne nouvelle amie de Vega. Ils ne pouvaient pas – ne voulaient pas – chercher plus loin.

Quant à elle, Vega n'avait rien dit à Grace et Tory sur sa nouvelle relation. La famille O'Neal était pure depuis huit générations – plus encore que celle de Richard –, mais Rionach était une fille, et une Gryffondor. Elle savait que ça pèserait bien plus dans la balance pour ses amies que la pureté de son sang, alors elle ne dit rien, ni sur Rionach ni même sur le concert des Bizarr' Sisters.

Le premier août, un grand-duc noir qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas frappa à la fenêtre à l'heure du déjeuner. L'enveloppe de parchemin portait le nom de Vega King en encre noire si foncée qu'elle reluisait au soleil, et quand elle tourna l'enveloppe, le cœur de Vega fit un bond en reconnaissant le sceau de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être surprise, pourtant, c'était la date où elle recevait toujours ses lettres, mais elle avait pensé que les choses auraient été différentes cette année, après les événements de la fin de l'année dernière. Et cette encre d'un noir profond, remplaçant le vert auquel elle avait l'habitude, l'inquiétait encore plus. Elle se rassit à la table avec ses parents, un pli d'inquiétude entre les sourcils.

— Ta lettre de Poudlard ? Ouvre-la, dit Rigel quand sa fille hocha la tête.

Rigel et Irene s'échangèrent un regard inquiet au-dessus de leurs tasses de café pendant que Vega décachetait l'enveloppe. Elle vit tout de suite que la lettre d'introduction avait changé, et la tint devant elle, la lisant à voix haute pour ses parents.

— « Mademoiselle Vega King, si vous recevez cette lettre, votre sang a été jugé par la nouvelle direction de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard d'une pureté suffisante pour poursuivre votre scolarité. Celle-ci est dorénavant obligatoire pour tous les sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne, et si vous ne vous présentez pas à l'école le premier septembre 1997, sachez que nous ferons tout en notre pouvoir pour vous retrouver. »

Irene soupira et se mit une main devant les yeux. Pas question de l'envoyer à Durmstrang cette année, se dit Vega. Pour une raison ou une autre, cette perspective la désolait.

— « Vous verrez sur votre liste de manuels requis que certains cours obligatoires ont été ajoutés à votre curriculum cette année », poursuivit-elle. « Les cours d'étude des Moldus font maintenant partie du tronc commun de la scolarité à Poudlard et seront requis de la première à la septième année. »

Cette lettre était signée par Alecto Carrow, assistante au directeur Severus Rogue.

— Rogue ?! s'exclamèrent simultanément Rigel et Vega.

Elle avait cru que ça serait McGonnagall à la tête de l'école, à la place de Dumbledore.

Que ce soit son directeur de maison – ancien directeur de maison maintenant, pensa-t-elle – ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle reçut trois autres lettres ce jour-là. D'abord celle de Tory, qui lui disait qu'Alecto Carrow était une Mangemort, et que sa présence à l'école aux côtés de Rogue ne pouvait être qu'inquiétante. Mais les Greengrass ne s'en faisaient pas, se rassurant que Serpentard était sans doute l'endroit le plus sécuritaire où se trouver au courant de l'année suivante. Elle ne mentionna pas les nés-Moldus, qui ne pourraient pas revenir au château en septembre. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait aucun dans leur maison, et les Greengrass, malgré leur neutralité apparente, ne se mêlaient pas à « ce genre de personne », comme ils disaient.

Vint ensuite celle de Grace. Sa réaction à elle était tout à l'opposée de celle de leur amie : elle était ravie par cette nouvelle. « Rogue ne peut être qu'un excellent directeur », écrivait-elle, en félicitant sa décision de restreindre l'éducation sorcières à « ceux qui le méritent », d'après elle. Avec un petit frisson, Vega posa la lettre de côté. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait répondre à cette lettre. Elle ne savait même pas si Grace Nott et elle pourraient continuer à être amies pendant la prochaine année scolaire.

En après-midi, finalement, un hibou la retrouva dans le fond de son jardin pour lui donner la lettre de Rionach. Celle-ci reflétait les inquiétudes qu'avait ressenties Vega le matin même, amplifiées. Elle se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait des autres professeurs, des autres cours. Elle parlait de deux de ses camarades de dortoir qui, elles, avaient deux parents Moldus et ne pourraient pas revenir à Poudlard. Elle parlait du besoin de se lever et de protester – « Abus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté cela » – et Vega ne pouvait qu'admirer le courage de son amie. Une vraie Gryffondor.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir », écrivait-elle à la fin de sa lettre. « De te parler, de te toucher. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai hâte au premier septembre. Même si tu es à Serpentard. »

Vega sourit en glissant l'enveloppe entre les pages de son livre.

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant que Vega était dans sa chambre en train de ranger dans sa malle les manuels que son père lui avait ramenés du Chemin de Traverse – Irene avait formellement interdit à sa fille d'y mettre les pieds et, cette fois, Vega n'avait pas trop protesté –, la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Ils n'attendaient personne, pourtant, et n'avaient pas eu de visiteurs surprise depuis le début de l'été. Vega sortit de sa chambre, curieuse, et commença à descendre les escaliers. Son père arriva du salon et, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques marches du plancher, lui dit d'une voix ferme :

— Reste là.

Il entra dans le vestibule et, après un dernier regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que Vega lui avait obéi, regarda par le judas.

— Quel est le nom du collègue que nous aimerions voir nous quitter d'ici la fin du mois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

— Anderson, répondit une voix derrière la porte.

Rigel ouvrit celle-ci et serra la main d'Arthur Weasley. Vega, jugeant que la situation ne comportait aucun danger, descendit les dernières marches et s'approcha des deux hommes.

Elle vit la main de monsieur Weasley faire un mouvement presque imperceptible vers sa baguette quand elle entra dans la pièce, mais, lorsqu'il la reconnut, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

— Vega ! s'exclama-t-il. Merlin, comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on t'a vue ! Molly sera jalouse quand je lui dirai que je t'ai croisée.

Il se tourna, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Vega remarqua que sa fille l'accompagnait. Il prit des mains de Ginny une boîte rectangulaire, qu'il tendit à Rigel.

— En parlant de Molly, elle vous envoie une part du gâteau de mariage.

Il soupira.

— Je crois qu'il en restera encore l'année prochaine.

— J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé au mariage, dit Rigel en acceptant la boîte. Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment eu -

— Viens dans la cuisine, interrompit monsieur Weasley avec un regard en biais vers Ginny et Vega. Il faut qu'on se parle.

Les deux hommes partirent vers la cuisine, laissant leurs filles seules dans le vestibule. Vega fit un signe de la main pour que Ginny la suive, et elles s'installèrent dans le salon.

— Ta mère est où ? demanda Ginny dans le silence.

— Elle est allée voir une amie en campagne pour la fin de semaine.

Puis :

— Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce qu'on a entendu sur le mariage de ton frère ? demanda-t-elle subitement. Il y a eu des Mangemorts, et une bataille ?

Ginny soupira, et hocha la tête.

— Papa ne veut pas en parler devant moi, comme si je n'avais pas été là pour tout voir..., dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. J'imagine que toi c'est pareil, ton père ne doit rien te raconter de ce qu'il se passe au ministère.

Vega acquiesça. À la fin du mois dernier, il y avait eu une fuite en masse d'Azkaban – une autre. Rigel passait de longues journées au bureau, rentrait tard le soir et repartait à l'aube. Mais ni lui ni Irene n'avait voulu lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé, cachant les derniers exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier avant qu'elle ne descende déjeuner le matin, jusqu'à ce que ça soit finalement Grace qui lui raconte ces événements. D'un ton extatique, elle lui avait relaté dans une longue lettre débordante de joie palpable le retour à la maison de son père, l'effet positif que cette présence avait eue sur sa relation avec son frère, leur retour dans les hautes sphères sorcières. En seulement deux semaines, les Nott avaient soupé trois fois chez les Malefoy, et Vega avait cru lire entre les lignes que le Lord Noir en personne avait été présent lors d'au moins une de ces occasions...

— Rionach m'a parlé de toi.

Vega leva la tête soudainement. Rionach avait parlé d'elle à Ginny ? Qu'avait-elle dit ? Mais la rousse regardait Vega d'un air sérieux, calculateur. Après un moment, elle sembla prendre une décision, et mit la main dans sa poche. Elle posa dans la main de la Serpentard un Gallion doré.

— Garde-le près de toi cette année à Poudlard, dit-elle en fermant les doigts de son amie dessus. Surtout, ne le perds pas, et ne le dépense pas. Rio ou moi, on te contactera au moment opportun. D'ici là, n'en parle à personne.

Vega observa le Gallion. Il semblait une pièce de monnaie tout à fait ordinaire.

— Qu'est-ce que –

— Tu comprendras plus tard, la coupa Ginny d'un ton qui mettait fin à la discussion.

Vega passa encore un moment à observer le Gallion sous toutes ses coutures, attendant qu'il révèle son secret – y avait-il un code secret dans la série de chiffres qui s'alignaient le long de sa bordure ? –, mais finit par le glisser dans sa poche arrière. Plutôt que de poser à Ginny toutes les questions qui la démangeaient, auxquelles celle-ci ne répondrait certainement pas, elle lui demanda de lui raconter le mariage. Avec un grand sourire, la Gryffondor raconta donc la cérémonie, parlant de la beauté de sa belle-sœur, des agréables moments qu'elle avait passés avec ses frères et ses cousins.

— Tante Muriel, par contre, était toujours aussi désagréable.

Vega, qui avait rencontré la légendaire tante une fois dans son enfance et s'était fait critiquer sur sa coupe de cheveux à la garçonne – le moindre de ses soucis, à cinq ans et demi –, rigola. Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer à interroger Ginny sur la fin de la réception, par contre, celle dont elle n'avait entendu des détails qu'en écoutant subrepticement une conversation entre ses parents alors qu'ils la croyaient endormie, trois soirs auparavant, le père de celle-ci apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Tu viens Ginny ? J'ai fini avec monsieur King.

La rousse se leva, et les Weasley retournèrent dans le vestibule, suivis par les King. Avant de passer la porte, Arthur serra de nouveau la main de Rigel, disant :

— On se reparle bientôt.

Ginny, elle, regarda Vega et hocha la tête sans sourire.

— On se revoit en septembre.

Quand Rigel referma la porte derrière eux, un air pensif sur le visage, Vega lui demanda :

— De quoi est-ce que monsieur Weasley voulait te parler ?

— Hum ? demanda-t-il, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Oh, seulement un problème au travail.

Sans en dire plus, il repartit dans la cuisine, et Vega le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il lui mentait clairement : quel genre de problème de travail devait absolument être réglé un dimanche après-midi, et demandait la présence d'Arthur plutôt qu'un simple coup de Cheminette ? Elle mit la main dans sa poche, sentant le Gallion entre ses doigts. Il se passait bien des choses en ce moment, et elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être traitée comme une petite fille à qui on ne disait jamais rien.


	16. Retour et changements

Le mystère du Gallion occupa l'esprit de Vega tout le reste de l'été. Elle le gardait tout le temps dans sa poche, le sortait périodiquement et l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures. Elle avait tenté de le plonger dans l'eau, de le laisser au soleil, dans la noirceur, même de le mordre, mais rien à faire, rien ne changeait. Elle connaissait la série de chiffres de la pièce par cœur, à force d'y chercher des indices.

Elle avait tenté de tirer les vers du nez de Rionach, mais celle-ci ne lui disait rien de plus que Ginny. « Garde la pièce avec toi, tu verras pourquoi », et « on te dira tout au bon moment ». Vega avait de plus en plus hâte au premier septembre et à King's Cross ; elle était certaine que, face à face, Rio n'arriverait pas à lui cacher la signification de cette fichue pièce bien longtemps.

Le trente et un août au soir, Irene et Rigel appelèrent Vega dans la cuisine. Ils étaient assis côte à côte derrière la table, le visage sérieux. Perdant son sourire, Vega prit place face à eux, se demandant avec une boule au ventre si ses parents allaient lui parler de Rionach.

— Princesse, commença Irene. Demain tu retournes à Poudlard et les choses vont avoir changé. J'aurais voulu que tu ailles à Durmstrang cette année, mais ce Severus Rogue t'oblige à rester en Angleterre...

— Les choses risquent d'être très difficiles, continua Rigel. Tu en as eu un aperçu à la fin de l'année dernière, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit rien comparé à ce qu'il risque de vous attendre tous cette année.

Vega avait les yeux grands ouverts et, vu le visage de sa mère, ce n'était pas la discussion à laquelle elle s'était attendue non plus.

— Ça ne servirait à rien de lui cacher la vérité, Irene, dit fermement Rigel en réponse à la pression qu'exerçait sa femme sur sa main. J'ai déjà eu affaire aux Carrow, j'ai peur de les imaginer professeurs de jeunes sorciers... Mais tu es une jeune femme intelligente, Vega. Je te fais confiance pour ne rien faire de stupide.

Rigel lui sourit et Irene lui serra la main.

— Je suis content que tu aies repris le contact avec Ginny Weasley, d'ailleurs. C'est une bonne amie à avoir, elle sait visiblement prendre soin d'elle, et je serai rassuré de vous savoir en bons termes dans le château.

— Mais Grace Nott...

Les parents de Vega échangèrent un regard gêné, puis Rigel se racla la gorge et poursuivit :

— Écoute, tu sais aussi bien que nous qui est le père de ton amie, quelles sont leurs allégeances, à son fils et à lui.

Vega serra le poing, celui que sa mère ne tenait pas, contre sa cuisse. Oh oui, ça, elle le savait.

— Loin de nous l'idée de te dicter qui devraient être tes amis, mais... méfie-toi, avec elle. Fais attention, simplement.

Vega sentit un accès d'irritation adolescente contre ses parents l'envahir. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Comme s'ils comprenaient ses propres amis mieux qu'elle !

Mais elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait elle-même eu les mêmes doutes concernant Grace. Elle était même nerveuse à l'idée de la voir dans le train, le lendemain. Comment se comporterait-elle ? Aurait-elle changé autant que ses lettres le laissaient supposer ? Serait-il toujours possible pour Tory, Vega et elle d'être amies ?

Finalement, avec un sourire rassurant, Vega fit le tour de la table et passa un bras autour des épaules de chacun de ses parents, les serrant fort contre elle.

— Je serai prudente, promis, dit-elle. Je vous écrirai deux fois par mois pour tout vous raconter, et je ne ferai rien du tout pour me faire remarquer des Carrow. Je suis une Serpentard, pas une Gryffondor, c'est pas pour rien.

Irene rit doucement, mais Rigel lança à sa fille un regard pointu. Vega n'y répondit pas, mais embrassa ses deux parents et monta dans sa chambre, disant devoir finir sa malle pour le lendemain.

Avant de se coucher, elle posa le Gallion sur sa table de chevet. Demain. Demain, elle aurait la réponse à toutes ses questions.

— Vega, dépêche-toi ! appela Rigel du bas des escaliers.

— Minute !

Vega se pencha une dernière fois pour déposer un baiser sur la tête de Kotka.

— Je ne sais pas si ça va être sécuritaire au château pour toi cette année, alors tu seras mieux ici. Imagine, tu pourras chasser les gnomes de jardin toute l'année !

Il se leva et s'étira alors que Vega enfilait son sac à dos, et miaula en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

— Oh, dis-moi pas que tu as envie que je te mette dans ta cage ! Allez, boule de poils, on se voit à Noël !

Une dernière gratouille sous le menton du félin, et Vega sortit de sa chambre. Son père l'attendait dans le salon avec sa malle, qu'il avait déjà ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne pèse rien. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Sans plus attendre, il transplana vers King's Cross, un coin abandonné de la gare qu'utilisaient les sorciers qui voulaient s'y rendre directement. Les Moldus n'y voyaient que des cônes indiquant des travaux en cours, ne remarquaient pas les quelques sorciers qui en sortaient pour se mêler à la foule, et ne se demandaient pas pourquoi les travaux, qui duraient depuis plus d'une décennie, n'étaient toujours pas achevés.

Si Vega avait trouvé que l'ambiance du quai neuf et trois quarts avait été différente en 1996, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle était cette année-là. En traversant le mur qui séparait le quai sorcier de la gare moldue, Vega eut la furtive impression d'être au mauvais endroit. Le quai était presque vide, tant d'élèves que de parents. Pendant qu'elle se tenait là, avec son père, elle vit deux jeunes garçons embrasser leurs parents, puis monter à toute vitesse dans le train. Aussitôt eurent-ils disparu dans un wagon que leurs parents firent demi-tour et quittèrent le quai, bousculant les King dans leur empressement de rejoindre le monde moldu. Vega avait l'habitude des familles qui restaient sur le quai le plus longtemps possible, des retardataires qui montaient dans un wagon alors que celui-ci commençait déjà à avancer et des parents qui faisaient des signes d'adieu longtemps après que leurs enfants ne les voient même plus. Ce nouvel état des choses lui semblait anormal.

— Je crois que tu devrais monter t'installer tout de suite, chérie, dit Rigel.

Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa fille et la serrait de façon presque douloureuse. Vega leva le regard vers lui, mais il continuait à fixer le train, sans baisser les yeux. Les deux King se dirigèrent vers le wagon le plus près. Devant la porte ouverte, Vega fit volte-face et serra fort son père dans ses bras. À sa grande honte, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas ! Elle avait quinze ans, elle était à Serpentard, elle ne pleurerait pas ! Elle prit une grande inspiration, recula, et sourit à son père.

— Prenez bien soin de Kotka.

Rigel hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le front de Vega.

— Et toi, prends bien soin de toi.

Vega monta dans le wagon, tirant sa malle derrière elle, sentant plus que jamais l'absence de la cage de son chat sous son bras. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le corridor – pas de rires ni de conversations –, mais en passant devant les portes ouvertes des compartiments, elle vit qu'ils étaient déjà presque tous occupés. Les élèves qui s'y trouvaient discutaient à voix basse, levaient les yeux vers elle quand elle passait et, la reconnaissant comme membre de Serpentard, se détournaient avec dédain ou se levaient pour lui fermer la porte au nez.

N'espérant plus que trouver un compartiment vide où se cacher pour tout le trajet, Vega commença à avancer plus vite le long du corridor. Dans l'avant-dernier compartiment du wagon, Rionach était assise seule contre la fenêtre. Vega sourit, soulagée, et la Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

— Oh que ça fait plaisir de te voir ! dit Vega à voix basse.

— Toi aussi. Mais il serait probablement mieux qu'on ne reste pas trop longtemps ensemble.

Vega fit la moue, mais elle comprenait la méfiance de son amie. Un jour, peut-être une Serpentard pourrait-elle passer tout le trajet du Poudlard avec Express, mais pas aujourd'hui. Certainement pas aujourd'hui.

— Avant que je parte, pourrais-tu au moins m'expliquer ce que –

— Vega !

La jeune fille sursauta quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit devant elle. Tory se tenait dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, les mains serrées devant elle.

— Je t'ai vue arriver par la fenêtre, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai pris un compartiment à côté, tu viens ?

Vega fit un signe discret de la main à Rio, qui s'était rassise, et suivit son amie dans le wagon suivant. Celle-ci la guida jusque dans un compartiment au milieu de celui-ci, et ferma la porte dès qu'elles furent entrées.

— Tu n'attends pas Grace ? demanda Vega en plaçant sa malle au-dessus de leurs bancs.

— Regarde par la fenêtre.

S'asseyant face à Tory, Vega regarda le quai neuf et trois quarts, et vit tout un groupe qui se dirigeait lentement vers le train. Les quelques autres élèves qui se trouvaient encore sur le quai s'éloignaient d'eux en leur jetant des regards effrayés. Détonnant avec l'atmosphère générale, ils parlaient à tue-tête, riaient, criaient. Ils avaient déjà enfilé leurs uniformes : Vega ne fut pas étonnée d'y voir les logos de sa propre maison. Elle reconnaissait bien sûr au centre du groupe Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, flanqués de Blaise et de Theodore.

Et Grace. Vega eut un haut-le-cœur en reconnaissant son amie dans le groupe de Serpentard. Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles en marchant avec eux, les suivant pas à pas. Pendant que Vega regardait la scène, Blaise se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Grace, qui éclata de rire. Vega se détourna.

— Tu vois ? dit Tory d'une voix plate en baissant le rideau. Au moins ma sœur refuse de se faire emporter là-dedans aussi.

— J'avais bien senti que quelque chose avait changé, cet été, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé..., dit Vega. Pas à ce point...

Tory soupira.

— Son père étant qui il est, je crois qu'il était inévitable qu'on la perde à un moment ou un autre.

— Qu'on la perde ? dit Vega avec un sursaut. Tu crois vraiment qu'on l'a perdue ?

Tory haussa les épaules.

— Honnêtement, j'en aurai assez à faire cette année à éviter de me faire tirer vers un extrême ou un autre sans me rajouter le boulot de ramener Grace sur le droit chemin, si elle ne le veut pas. Et à la voir, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle le veuille. Cet été, elle a découvert ce que ça voulait dire d'être une Nott dans le nouvel ordre des choses.

Vega repoussa le rideau quelque peu, mais le quai était à nouveau presque vide. Grace et les autres Serpentard devaient être montés à bord du train.

— Tu n'as pas Kotka ?

Astoria parcourait le compartiment du regard, les sourcils froncés.

— Je l'ai laissé chez moi, expliqua Vega. J'ai l'impression que Poudlard ne sera pas l'endroit le plus accueillant, cette année...

La blonde hocha la tête, et le silence tomba sur le compartiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, avec une secousse, le train se mit en marche. Vega remonta le rideau, et eut un coup au cœur en voyant à peine une quinzaine de personnes sur le quai, loin des foules de parents qui criaient une bonne année scolaire à leurs enfants de ses quatre rentrées précédentes. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que ni l'un ni l'autre de ses parents n'était resté pour lui faire de grands signes de la main.

Pendant la première demi-heure du trajet, ni Vega ni Tory ne parvenait à rester concentrée sur quoi que ce soit. Au moindre bruit dans le corridor, elles levaient la tête et épiaient la porte. Elles ne se le seraient jamais avoué, mais elles craignaient que Grace ne veuille passer le voyage dans leur compartiment. Ce nouvel aperçu qu'elles avaient eu de leur amie ne leur plaisait guère, et plus elles pouvaient reporter l'inévitable moment où elles devraient se faire face, le mieux ce serait.

Quand les dernières banlieues de Londres laissèrent la place à de grandes étendues de champs, elles commencèrent à se détendre, à discuter du dernier tome de Moira Wonn publié au courant du mois d'août, sur lequel elles s'était bien sûr toutes les deux jeté.

Elles étaient en train d'échanger avec bonne humeur sur leurs passages préférés des nouvelles aventures de leur vampire préféré quand la porte du compartiment glissa. Grace se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son grand sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Tory et Vega levèrent les yeux vers elle, répondant comme elles le pouvaient à son sourire, mais aucune des deux ne fit un geste pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Grace ne bougea pas, et ne perdit pas son sourire.

— On a tout un wagon avec les Serpentard, dit-elle. Avec Drago, Pansy, Blaise, tout le monde.

Tory et Vega s'échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise.

— Richard est là aussi, continua Grace avec un clin d'œil vers Vega, comme si leur rupture et les six derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais passés.

— Merci, mais je crois qu'on va rester ici, répondit Tory, ne rencontrant pas tout à fait le regard de son amie.

Grace perdit son sourire et se tourna vers la blonde, une expression mi-étonnée, mi-impatiente sur le visage.

— Vraiment ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une King me suive, mais je croyais qu'une Greengrass aurait au moins envie d'entretenir les bonnes relations.

Elle haussa une épaule, ignorant le visage rouge de Tory.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu refuserais l'occasion de passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de ton cher Drago. Eh bien, si vous changez d'idée, vous savez où me trouver.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle referma la porte et repartit d'où elle était venue.

— Non, mais quelle…, s'exclama Tory dès le départ de Grace.

Elle tourna vers Vega un regard incrédule, les joues toujours aussi rouges d'irritation.

— Tu arrives à y croire à ça, toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse de son amie, elle enleva ses chaussures et les lança rageusement au bout du compartiment, avant de remonter ses pieds sur la banquette.

— Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec elle cette année, hein ?


	17. Répartition et étude des Moldus

L'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle, le soir du banquet de la rentrée, rappelait celle du quai neuf et trois quarts plusieurs heures plus tôt : une foule beaucoup moins dense, des humeurs beaucoup plus sombres, sauf de la part des Serpentard. Grace n'avait même pas regardé Vega et Tory en s'installant avec ses nouveaux amis, entre Harper et son frère.

— Tu as vu ? marmonna Tory, en indiquant du signe de la tête les deux Nott. C'est comme si elle avait oublié l'année dernière…

Pas oublié, pensa Vega. Décidé d'ignorer. Elle avait décidé, au cours de l'été, qu'il y avait maintenant des choses plus importantes dans sa vie.

Elle regarda vers la table de Gryffondor, beaucoup moins remplie qu'à l'habitude. Potter et ses deux amis brillaient par leur absence, mais la rousseur de Ginny, elle, était toujours bien là. La dernière représentante des Weasley à Poudlard était assise avec Londubat, Rionach, et d'autres adolescents dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

Et maintenant qu'elle le remarquait, Ginny nota aux deux autres tables de maison, elles aussi à moitié vides, des petits groupes qui s'étaient installés ensemble, mêlant les années scolaires. Même Loufoca, habituellement seule, avait aujourd'hui des voisins qui semblaient être ravis d'être là. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils simplement pas être seuls dans ce nouveau Poudlard. L'union fait la force, comme on dit. Mais pour une raison quelconque, Vega croyait qu'il y avait plus que du hasard dans ces ensembles. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, dans sa poche, ses doigts trituraient une fois de plus le Gallion que lui avait donné Ginny.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer la professeure McGonagall suivie de l'habituelle file de nouveaux petits sorciers. Cette classe était la plus petite que Vega avait vue en cinq rentrées : elle ne comptait que quatorze sorciers, moins encore que les années qui l'avaient précédée, où les sorciers étaient nés en année de guerre.

Les visages des nouveaux arrivants de onze ans étaient tout aussi pleins d'émerveillement que d'habitude, admirant le plafond magique, la grandeur de la Grande Salle. Vega en remarqua cependant plusieurs qui jetaient des regards – inquiets pour certains, envieux pour d'autres – vers la table de Serpentard.

Quand ils furent tous alignés devant la table des professeurs et que McGonagall se fut rassise, le dos raide, entre les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave à une extrémité de celle-ci, le nouveau directeur se leva et s'avança vers le podium doré. Son nouveau poste ne l'avait visiblement pas changé ; ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi graisseux, ses dents aussi jaunes et sa peau aussi pâle. Vega eut un accès de pitié pour les petits élèves qui lui faisaient face, ceux qui n'avaient pas regardé la table de sa maison avec envie.

— Nul doute que vous avez remarqué que certaines choses ont changé au château. Dorénavant, les choses seront faites plus proprement, et Poudlard n'enseignera les secrets de la magie qu'aux _vrais_ sorciers.

Des cris d'encouragement et des applaudissements se firent entendre à la table de Serpentard – les plus forts d'entre eux provenant du coin de Malefoy et ses sbires –, alors que la majorité des élèves des autres maisons les foudroyaient du regard. Vega pensa soudainement à tous ces petits sorciers nés-Moldus qui auraient dû faire partie de cette rentrée, qui ne sauraient jamais, maintenant, ce qu'ils avaient en eux.

À l'avant de la salle, Rogue attendit patiemment que son ancienne maison se calme, puis reprit son discours :

— J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter également les deux nouveaux membres de notre corps professoral. Amycus Carrow sera votre enseignant de forces du mal.

Vega nota le changement du nom du cours alors qu'un petit homme à la peau blanchâtre se levait et hochait la tête pour accepter les applaudissements de Serpentard.

— Et Alecto Carrow prendra les cours d'étude des Moldus. Elle remplace Charity Burbage, qui n'a… pas jugé bon de revenir vous enseigner cette matière cette année.

Malefoy et quelques-uns de ses amis se mirent à ricaner. N'ayant jamais suivi les cours d'étude de Moldus, Vega ne connaissait pas la professeure Burbage, mais elle ne put réprimer un frisson d'inquiétude. Ces ricanements n'auguraient rien de bon.

Rogue retourna à sa place et la sœur Carrow se leva, tenant le Choixpeau magique par sa pointe, avec une expression presque de dégoût sur le visage, et le posa sur son tabouret. Elle recula d'un pas et un silence tomba dans la Grande Salle ; tous les élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce que le chapeau, dans toute sa sagesse, leur chanterait cette année.

Mais le silence dura, et la fente du Choixpeau ne s'ouvrait pas. Il restait obstinément silencieux et immobile, pendant si longtemps que des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre à toutes les tables, même à celle de Serpentard. Jamais, dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le Choixpeau n'avait-il pas eu quelques bons mots pour accueillir la nouvelle génération de petits sorciers.

Carrow finit par se racler la gorge et dérouler un court parchemin devant elle.

— Chadwick, Auston !

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs se pressa vers le tabouret, et Vega le vit lancer un regard envieux vers la table des vert et argent avant que le chapeau ne lui cache les yeux. Elle savait quel serait le résultat de la répartition avant même que le Choixpeau ne crie :

— SERPENTARD !

Avec un grand sourire, il courut presque vers sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements tonitruants de ses camarades. Pendant ce temps, une fillette blonde avait pris sa place. Elle ne regardait que le bout de ses pieds, et le Choixpeau l'envoya à Poufsouffle.

C'était un règlement non écrit de l'école que la répartition était un moment où les rivalités entre les maisons disparaissaient. Chaque maison encourageait ses propres nouvelles recrues, bien sûr, mais il était extrêmement mal vu de réagir en mal à celles des autres maisons.

Alors quand des rires et des sifflements se firent entendre de la table de Serpentard, assez fort pour noyer les applaudissements des quelques Poufsouffle qui avaient pu revenir, tout le monde resta figé un moment. Puis, la table de Gryffondor se joignit aux applaudissements des Poufsouffle, bientôt suivie par les Serdaigle. À la table des professeurs, la plupart des professeurs avaient réagi. Chourave avait le visage plus blanc que celui du Baron Sanglant, et McGonagall, au contraire, était si rouge qu'on aurait cru qu'elle s'apprêtait à exploser. Alecto Carrow la regardait du coin de l'œil avec un sourire, semblant n'attendre rien de mieux qu'une confrontation avec la professeure de métamorphose. Rogue, lui, regardait avec soin le bout de ses doigts, son expression inchangée, même un peu ennuyée. Il n'allait visiblement rien faire.

— Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté ça ! siffla Tory, enragée, à l'oreille de son amie.

La nouvelle Poufsouffle avait enfin atteint la table de sa maison, le visage rouge pivoine et couvert de larmes, et une préfète rousse l'avait serrée dans ses bras.

Après cela, quatre élèves de suite se firent envoyer à Serpentard. Vega n'était pas surprise : elle aussi aurait eu peur de se faire répartir ailleurs après une telle démonstration.

À la fin de la répartition, sa maison avait attiré la moitié des nouveaux. Poufsouffle n'avait eu qu'un autre nouveau, Gryffondor deux et Serdaigle trois.

Vega plaignait tous les nouveaux, même ceux de Serpentard. Leur répartition aurait dû être un souvenir heureux qu'ils auraient chéri toute leur vie. Elle ne savait pas ce que les nouveaux retiendraient de leur première expérience à Poudlard, mais elle doutait que ce serait quelque chose qu'ils raconteraient fièrement à leurs enfants, dans le futur.

Après le banquet, Tory et Vega furent parmi les premières à atteindre la salle commune. Elles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Daphné, qui s'était elle aussi éclipsée aussitôt sa dernière bouchée avalée, avant même que les assiettes ne se nettoient d'elles-mêmes, et se rendirent directement à leur dortoir. Leurs malles étaient déjà arrivées, chacune posée au pied des trois lits. Vega chercha des yeux son chat, par réflexe, avant de se souvenir avec déception qu'elle l'avait laissé à la maison. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir ses ronronnements réconfortants près d'elle ce soir.

Grace était toujours dans la Grande Salle. Vega n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois depuis l'été, mais la cinquième année était celle de la nomination des préfets. D'une certaine façon, dans ce nouveau régime, il n'était pas du tout surprenant que cet honneur soit revenu à une Nott.

Tory et Vega se mirent rapidement en pyjama, sans vraiment se parler. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Quand elles entendirent des bruits dans la salle commune, signe que les préfets étaient arrivés avec les nouveaux, d'un commun accord, Vega et Tory éteignirent chacune leurs lampes de chevet d'un coup de baguette et tirèrent les rideaux autour de leur lit, les serrant jusqu'à ce que même pas un rai de lumière passe au travers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec grand bruit, mais Vega ne réagit pas, et elle n'entendit rien non plus du côté de Tory.

— Vega ? demanda Grace d'une voix forte. Astoria ? Vous êtes réveillées ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle referma la porte derrière elle et se rendit dans la salle de bain, sans même essayer de ne pas faire de bruit.

Quand le seul bruit du dortoir était l'eau qui coulait derrière la porte fermée de la salle de bain, Vega tira le Gallion de la poche de son pyjama. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où le cacher, quelque part où ni Grace ni Tory ne risqueraient de le trouver. Avant de savoir ce que représentait la pièce de monnaie, elle ne pouvait courir le risque de la perdre, ou de se la faire voler.

Alors dans l'obscurité, elle tira les draps du coin de son matelas et prit sa baguette.

— Diffindo, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle glissa la pièce dorée dans la fente qu'elle avait créée, puis murmura à nouveau « Reparo », et elle se referma. En passant ses doigts sur le coin du matelas, elle sentait la solidité du Gallion. Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait facilement l'endroit où elle l'avait caché.

Rassurée, elle reposa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et se coucha enfin.

Peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'un mauvais rêve, se dit-elle en descendant vers le sommeil. Elle se réveillerait le lendemain matin et tout serait revenu à la normale.

Mais le lendemain matin, rien n'avait changé. La table de Serpentard était pleine à craquer pour déjeuner, alors que celles des trois autres maisons peinaient à sembler occupées.

Vega se tourna vers la porte de la Grande Salle au moment où Rionach y entrait, seule. La Serpentard remarqua pour la première fois l'enseigne de préfet sur la poitrine de son amie, et se demanda pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas dit, dans une de ses lettres.

Sentant un regard peser sur elle, Rio se tourna et croisa le regard de Vega. Celle-ci aurait voulu lui faire un signe de la main, ou au moins lui sourire, mais Grace était assise face à elle. Toute indication d'autre chose que de l'antipathie envers un membre de la maison honnie aurait été source de problèmes. Alors Vega se contenta d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible avant de se détourner. Avec un peu de chance, les cours de divination seraient toujours avec les Gryffondor cette année et elle aurait une excuse pour lui parler avant trop longtemps.

Vers la fin de l'heure du déjeuner, Slughorn passa le long de la table pour distribuer les nouveaux horaires de sa maison. Vega parcourut le sien avec avidité, à la recherche de cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, mais n'en trouva aucun. Non seulement ça, mais ils ne semblaient avoir de cours en commun avec aucune autre maison cette année-là, ni les cours à option, ni ceux du tronc commun.

— Professeur Slughorn ? demanda-t-elle avant que le maître des potions ne se soit trop éloigné. Nous n'avons pas de cours avec les autres maisons cette année ?

Vega sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers elle, dont celui de Grace, mais refusa de rougir ou de tourner les yeux.

Slughorn secoua la tête.

— Comme vous êtes si nombreux à Serpentard, les professeurs Rogue et Carrow ont décidé de combiner plutôt les trois autres maisons pour tous les cours.

— Et c'est tant mieux comme ça !

Theodore s'était approché de sa sœur et avait entendu la réponse du professeur.

— Des cours individuels pour la seule maison digne de ce nom.

Grace éclata de rire, alors que Slughorn contemplait les Nott avec une expression que Vega n'arrivait pas à lire. Tory se mordait la lèvre et regardait le ciel magique, semblant vouloir faire mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

— Ne me dis pas que tu aurais aimé partager tes apprentissages avec ceux-là, King ! dit Theodore en faisant un vague signe de la main derrière son épaule, indiquant tous les autres élèves de Poudlard.

Grace tourna vers elle un regard amusé, et Vega fut obligée de laisser échapper un petit rire.

— Bien sûr que non.

Elle espérait que son visage ne montrait pas tout le dégoût qu'elle ressentait.

Les cinquième année de Serpentard n'eurent pas de cours avec l'un des nouveaux professeurs avant mardi après-midi. Jusqu'alors, ils avaient vu Slughorn, légèrement moins jovial qu'avant, Flitwick, l'air d'avoir développé une peur bleue de son ombre au courant de l'été, et McGonagall, dont les rides semblaient s'être accentuées au même rythme que sa sévérité.

Des occupants habituels du château, seul Rusard semblait se réjouir du nouveau directorat. Il racontait à qui voulait – ou ne voulait pas – l'entendre que les Carrow lui avaient promis de bientôt lui laisser utiliser toutes les méthodes de punition dont il avait toujours rêvé.

— Je suis seulement désolé que les jumeaux Weasley soient déjà partis, répétait-il. Oh, ils y auraient goûté, ces deux-là…

Ce jour-là, après le dîner, Vega entra donc dans la classe d'étude des Moldus. Elle s'installa à la table du fond avec Tory, et les deux jeunes filles regardèrent autour d'elles. Vega n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette salle de classe avant aujourd'hui, mais elle aurait mis sa main au feu que ce n'était pas Charity Burbage qui l'avait décorée ainsi.

D'immenses tapisseries sombres recouvraient tous les murs, montrant des sorciers resplendissants souffrant les morts les plus affreuses – décapitation, noyades, écartèlements – alors que des Moldus aux faciès de singes riaient et applaudissaient autour des victimes.

— Fascinants, n'est-ce pas ?

Vega sursauta et se tourna vers l'avant de la salle, où Alecto Carrow venait d'apparaître. Ses cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière dans le même chignon serré qu'elle avait porté lors du banquet de bienvenue et, maintenant qu'elle la voyait de près, Vega constata que la rousseur était striée de gris.

Carrow fit un geste montrant les tapisseries qui s'alignaient aux murs.

— Voici ce que les Moldus nous faisaient avant, dit-elle à voix basse. Ce qu'ils aimeraient nous faire aujourd'hui.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle et les Serpentard se tournèrent à nouveau vers les tapisseries, les yeux écarquillés. Vega eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étudiaient les anciennes guerres entre Moldus et sorciers depuis la troisième année, ils n'étaient en train d'apprendre rien de nouveau !

— Qui sait pourquoi les Moldus ont toujours senti une rivalité avec les sorciers qui les poussait à nous traiter, nous leurs supérieurs, de cette manière ?

La moitié des mains se tendirent vers le plafond, et Carrow les désigna toutes l'une à la suite de l'autre.

— Parce qu'ils craignent toujours ce qui est meilleur qu'eux, suggéra Harper.

— Ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour trouver d'autres solutions ! ajouta Grace.

— Ils croient que tout leur est dû, proposa Joffrey.

— Toutes d'excellentes réponses, dit fièrement Carrow. Trente points pour Serpentard !

Tory poussa vers Vega un parchemin sur lequel elle avait gribouillé un croquis. Dessus, une sorcière au dos courbé et au nez crochu, qui ressemblait néanmoins à leur enseignante, se tenait devant son chaudron en se léchant les babines. « Hmm, disait-elle, du bon potage de Moldus, mon repas préféré ! »

Vega sourit à son amie, et celle-ci, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître le dessin.

Elle avait bien raison. Mieux valait rire de cette situation pitoyable qu'en pleurer.


	18. Code et Gazette

À la fin de la semaine, le sablier des Serpentard était déjà rempli de pierres vertes, alors que ceux des trois autres maisons ne montraient que peu de points chacun. Les autres professeurs tentaient vaillamment de récompenser leurs maisons respectives, mais tous les points qu'ils gagnaient avec Chourave, Flitwick ou McGonagall se faisaient presque aussitôt effacer par Rogue et les Carrow.

Vega voulut profiter de la fin de semaine pour essayer de croiser Rionach et d'enfin pouvoir lui parler. Elle n'avait pas osé lui envoyer de hibou, la rumeur voulait que toutes les missives sortant de Poudlard et y entrant étaient fouillées, et elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que leur relation se fasse démasquer. Alors après le déjeuner, disant vouloir profiter de l'une des dernières belles journées de l'automne – le fond de l'air était déjà frisquet au début septembre, l'hiver s'annonçait long et ardu –, elle réussit avec peine à convaincre Tory de la laisser seule et sortit du château.

Elle vit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée : un petit groupe d'élèves était installé sur la rive du lac, lançant des bouts de pain que le calmar géant attrapait avec ses tentacules. Vega s'approcha du groupe avec espoir, mais constata rapidement que celle qu'elle cherchait n'en faisait pas partie. Elle croyait reconnaître un ou deux Serdaigle de son année, et se préparait à faire demi-tour quand l'un d'eux se retourna et l'aperçut, donnant un coup de coude à ses voisins jusqu'à ce que tous se soient retournés. Les quelques sourires qui s'étaient trouvés sur les visages fondirent comme neige au soleil, et les regards la fixaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur tourne le dos, la tête baissée. Ce ne fut que quand elle s'était éloignée de plusieurs mètres qu'elle entendit les conversations reprendre.

Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de leur parler, ou au moins de leur sourire. Elle soupira. L'ironie de la situation était flagrante : ses traits de caractère prouvaient qu'elle avait bien été répartie, alors que jamais elle n'avait eu tant l'impression d'appartenir à la mauvaise maison.

Elle continua à avancer se promener lentement, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Plusieurs fois, elle vit au loin d'autres élèves, seuls ou en groupe, qui profitaient aussi de l'air frais, mais elle ne répéta plus l'erreur de s'en approcher.

Après une heure, elle n'avait pas vu Rionach, ni Ginny, ni aucun des amis des deux Gryffondor. Décidant qu'elle tenterait sa chance à un autre moment – peut-être pourrait-elle l'intercepter à la bibliothèque, ou dans un couloir vide –, Vega se prépara à rebrousser chemin et remonter vers le château. Ses pas l'avaient menée vers le terrain de Quidditch, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas vide. Des formes en balai volaient d'une extrémité du terrain à l'autre, lançant des balles dans les anneaux dorés, criant quand ils atteignaient la cible. Elle plissa les yeux et constata que les joueurs étaient vêtus de vert. Curieuse malgré elle, Vega s'approcha du terrain, se glissant entre les gradins. Urquhart volait à mi-hauteur des anneaux, un sifflet dans la bouche. Plusieurs autres joueurs se tenaient non loin d'elle, les visages tournés vers l'action, leurs balais dans la main ou à leurs pieds.

Avant que Vega ne puisse s'éclipser discrètement, Grace l'aperçut et, avec un grand sourire, se dirigea vers elle.

— Vega ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant, les bras grands ouverts. J'ai été prise dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

Alors que Grace la serrait dans ses bras, Vega, sans répondre à l'étreinte, fronçait des sourcils.

— Mais..., dit-elle quand la jeune Nott s'éloigna. Tu as oublié comment ton frère a réagi l'an dernier ?

— Oh, lui !

Grace fit un signe de la main en riant, comme si elle débarrassait l'air devant elle de poussière.

— On en a parlé, il m'a donné sa permission pour cette année.

Elle plissa alors les yeux et regarda Vega de plus près.

— Alors ? Tu n'es pas contente pour moi ?

Vega déglutit et força ses lèvres à sourire.

— Bien sûr, absolument. Félicitations ! Mais...

Une petite voix hurlait à Vega de lâcher le sujet et de rentrer sans terminer sa pensée, mais elle ignora cette voix et fonça.

— Mais après ce que t'a fait Theodore l'an dernier, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voudrais te tenir avec lui et ses amis. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, Tory et moi...

Vega crut voir un éclair de rage traverser à toute vitesse le regard brun de Grace, mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt. Elle répondit d'une voix joyeuse, mais ferme :

— Le passé, c'est le passé. Il ne sert à rien de se morfondre, on ne peut rien y changer. Alors je pense au futur, à la place que ma famille aura dans ce futur, à celle que je veux avoir...

Derrière elle, Urquhart siffla et indiqua d'un grand geste qu'il voulait que tous s'approchent de lui.

— Il faut que j'y retourne, dit Grace. Tu diras à Astoria qu'il faudra qu'on célèbre ce soir !

Elle se tourna et courut vers sa nouvelle équipe, sa queue de cheval noire rebondissant entre ses omoplates. Vega la regarda tristement prendre sa place entre Harper et Crabbe, puis fit demi-tour pour remonter vers le château.

Tout espoir de croiser Rionach avait disparu, c'était maintenant Tory qu'elle devait absolument trouver. Elle devait l'avertir.

Pendant le premier mois de l'année scolaire 1997, les différences avec les débuts d'année précédents ne firent que s'accentuer. Aucune maison n'avait jamais reçu autant de points en quatre semaines que Serpentard – même pas Gryffondor quand Potter faisait des exploits en fin d'année avec ses amis –, et Vega et ses camarades de classe n'avaient jamais reçu autant de devoirs. Certains professeurs semblaient vouloir faire comme si cette année ne serait différente d'aucune autre, et que les élèves de cinquième année devaient se préparer pour les BUSEs de fin d'année. D'autres enseignants, par contre, semblaient d'avis que plus les Serpentard étaient occupés avec leurs devoirs, moins ils auraient le temps de faire autre chose. Vega ne savait pas exactement de quoi les professeurs avaient peur, mais après ce que Drago Malefoy avait fait de ses temps libres l'année précédente, elle les comprenait de se méfier.

Vega ne se plaignait pas du soudain afflux de devoirs, au contraire. Tous ces chapitres à lire et essais à écrire lui permettaient de passer des heures au calme à bibliothèque, loin de Grace et de ses idées arriérées. Souvent, Tory montait étudier avec elle, et les deux filles passaient des heures en silence entre deux rayons, ne rentrant dans leur salle commune que quand le couvre-feu approchait.

Mais quelques fois, Vega réussissait à monter seule à la bibliothèque, disant avoir un travail à faire en divination, cours que Tory ne suivait pas. Souvent, elle avait vraiment un devoir à terminer et passait la soirée à travailler, mais une fois de temps en temps elle s'installait à une table vide, sortait une feuille de parchemin vierge sur laquelle elle faisait semblant de travailler, et épiait l'entrée de la bibliothèque, qu'elle voyait entre deux livres du rayon voisin.

Quand Rionach entrait – si elle entrait –, Vega éternuait, et la Gryffondor venait la voir. Si elle était en compagnie de camarades, elle ne passait qu'une minute ou deux dans le rayon de Vega, sous prétexte de chercher un livre précis, et les filles ne pouvaient que s'échanger quelques nouvelles à voix basse. Mais si elle était aussi seule, elle venait tout de suite s'asseoir face à son amie. Elles sortaient toutes les deux des manuels, des parchemins et des plumes, pour pouvoir dire qu'elles travaillaient si quelqu'un les voyait, mais heureusement, personne n'avait encore été trop curieux. Elles auraient eu du mal à donner une raison pour laquelle elles travaillaient ensemble, ne partageant plus aucun cours.

Ces soirs-là, elles pouvaient parler plus librement, des tâches de préfète de Rio, de l'ambiance nocive de la salle commune de Serpentard et des cours des Carrow – qui étaient trois fois plus durs pour les autres maisons que pour les Serpentard. Mais elles abordaient également des sujets plus amusants – la rumeur que Trelawney avait été tellement ivre après le festin de la rentrée qu'elle ne s'était même pas réveillée pour son premier cours, l'indigestion qui avait terrassé Amycus Carrow pendant la deuxième semaine de cours quand il avait bu du jus de citrouille avarié, Miss Teigne qui avait passé une nuit complète enfermée dans un placard en balais pendant que son maître avait passé une nuit blanche à la chercher dans tous les coins du château. À son grand malheur, aucun suspect ne s'était présenté à lui, et il n'avait pu punir personne.

Souvent, elles se tenaient la main sous la table, et deux fois, quand la bibliothèque était vide, elles avaient même osé s'embrasser rapidement, se penchant chacune de con côté de la table.

Malgré tous ses efforts, cependant, Vega n'arriva pas à convaincre Rionach de lui en dire plus sur le Gallion

— Tu le sauras quand quelque chose arrivera, disait-elle chaque fois, sa voix plus en plus impatiente. Et à ce moment, Ginny ou moi on te trouvera pour t'expliquer. Aie encore un peu de patience !

Tous les soirs en se couchant, Vega touchait le coin du matelas où la pièce était cachée. Si Tory et Grace étaient déjà endormies, elle sortait sa baguette et murmurait les sortilèges qui lui permettaient de la sortir et de l'examiner de près, cherchant tout changement. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien à voir.

Ce ne fut qu'à la mi-octobre, le mardi avant leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, qu'il y eut quelque chose à noter. Elle serra le coin du matelas entre ses doigts, ne s'attendant à rien, une fois de plus, mais remarqua tout de suite la chaleur de l'endroit : la pièce devait être brûlante ! Un cri de surprise faillit lui échapper, mais heureusement elle réussit à se mordre la lèvre avant de faire un son. Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se composer une expression tranquille, elle entre-ouvrit son rideau. Grace était toujours assise sur le lit voisin, son manuel de potions ouvert sur les genoux. Les rideaux du dernier lit près de la porte étaient tirés, mais on voyait toujours de la lumière qui s'en échappait, signe que Tory n'était pas encore couchée.

— Je ferme la lumière, les filles, dit-elle. Bonne nuit.

— Déjà ? s'exclama Grace, surprise. Il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures !

Vega regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte de leur dortoir et jura intérieurement.

— J'ai super mal dormi hier, mentit-elle en bâillant largement. Je suis crevée.

— Dors bien alors, dit Grace avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

— Nuit Vega ! appela Tory derrière ses rideaux.

La jeune fille se recala dans son lit, éteignit la lumière. Ne lui fallait plus que patienter. Son corps voulait se tortiller dans tous les sens, débordant d'énergie nerveuse, mais Grace et Tory devaient la croire endormie, alors elle s'obligea à rester immobile.

Il lui semblait qu'il s'écoula une éternité et demie avant d'entendre ses deux camarades de dortoir fermer boutique à leur tour, puis éteindre leurs lumières. Vega compta jusqu'à cent en tchèque – une opération qui lui prenait toujours une demi-douzaine de minutes puisqu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas bien la langue de sa famille maternelle –, et seulement à ce moment se permit de tirer à elle sa baguette entre les rideaux. Avec ses doigts, elle sentit la pièce – de nouveau froide – et murmura « Diffindo » pour pouvoir la prendre dans sa main.

Au toucher, rien n'avait changé, mais Vega était certaine de ne pas avoir imaginé la chaleur qu'elle avait sentie plus tôt. Alors elle risque un « Lumos » chuchoté – elle dirait avoir fait un cauchemar si l'une de ses deux voisines lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait – et approcha sa baguette de la pièce.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle ne remarqua rien ; les gravures du dragon d'un côté et du tout premier ministre de la magie n'avaient pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas rêvé pourtant, quelque chose devait s'être passé, la chaleur ne pouvait pas être le seul signal !

C'est alors qu'en examinant la tranche du Gallion, Vega remarqua que la série de chiffres gravés avait changé. Elle comportait maintenant des lettres, et elle était pourtant certaine que la monnaie sorcière normale n'était identifiée que par des chiffres.

Il était près de minuit quand Vega cessa de tenter de déchiffrer le code – elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un code secret – qui était apparu, recacha la pièce et éteignit sa baguette. En se réinstallant sous ses couvertures, elle se dit que si Rionach ou Ginny refusaient toujours de répondre à ses questions, le lendemain, elle allait hurler.

Le lendemain matin, elle surveillait la table de Gryffondor d'un regard pointu. Ni Rio ni Ginny n'était arrivée à l'heure où les hiboux du courrier entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle grignotait un scone quand une chouette se posa à côté d'elle, un journal dans le bec. N'étant pas abonnée à la Gazette du Socier, Vega n'y prêta pas attention, et se tourna à temps pour voir Ginny entrer dans la Grande Salle et se diriger vers la table de Gryffondor, sans adresser de regard à Vega. Celle-ci dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de se lever : elle ne pouvait pas simplement aller parler à une Gryffondor comme ça, il lui fallait une bonne excuse.

À ce moment, la chouette s'impatienta, laissa tomber le journal, et donna un coup de bec au bras de Vega.

— Aïe ! cria-t-elle en se frottant l'avant-bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas moi que tu cherches !

Le volatile visa à nouveau Vega, mais celle-ci l'évita habilement. Tory se tourna vers elle.

— Un problème ?

— Ouais, elle veut absolument que je lui prenne son journal, je sais pas pourquoi...

Astoria tira vers elle l'exemplaire et dit :

— C'est même pas le numéro d'aujourd'hui. Il est sénile, ce hibou...

À moitié par curiosité, à moitié par désir que la chouette la laisse tranquille, Vega reprit le journal des mains de son amie, qui s'en était déjà désintéressée. Elle le posa à plat devant elle, lut en diagonale l'article de la page titre, portant sur le registre des nés-Moldus, se demandant qui diable lui avait envoyé le journal de la veille, puis le mit de côté. Elle avait déjà un mystère devant elle, et ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'en rajouter un second.

Elle releva la tête, cherchant à nouveau Ginny des yeux. Celle-ci était installée à la table de Gryffondor, seule, une assiette vide et un journal devant elle. Quand elle vit que Vega la regardait, elle lui envoya un regard significatif, puis ouvrit le journal et se cacha derrière.

Les sourcils foncés, Vega fit de même avec celui qui lui avait été envoyé, lisant les titres et cherchant une explication quelconque.

À la cinquième page, son cœur fit un bond. Des mots avaient été gribouillés près du pli central.

16 h, là où je t'ai sauvé la vie.

Le message n'était pas signé, mais Vega n'avait aucun doute sur qui lui avait envoyé. Elle replia le journal et regarda à nouveau vers Ginny. Celle-ci avait également reposé le sien et, croisant le regard de Vega, voyant que celle-ci avait reçu le message, hocha la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait avalé son déjeuner et avait quitté la Grande Salle. Vega ne la revit plus de la journée.


	19. Salle sur demande et Seamus

Cette journée-là fut la plus longue de la vie de Vega. Tory finit par remarquer qu'elle était distraite – quand elle sortit son manuel de divination en arrivant au cours de métamorphose, puis fit disparaître sa plume, son sac, son bureau entier, tout sauf l'escargot qu'elle devait viser.

— Crampes, expliqua-t-elle simplement avec une grimace en se passant une main sur le bas-ventre.

Tory sympathisa.

— Si tu veux sauter la fin du cours pour aller à l'infirmerie, je suis sûre que McGo comprendrait.

Vega en était moins certaine que son amie, et de toute manière, son ventre ne la faisant absolument pas souffrir, elle jugeait mieux de rester en cours.

En fin d'après-midi par contre, après leur dernier cours, elle se resservit volontiers de cette excuse tombée du ciel.

— Tu sais, finalement, je crois que je vais aller voir Pomfresh, dit-elle à Tory à la porte de la salle de Binns.

— Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

— Non, c'est bon. Je vais peut-être y rester un petit moment, faire une sieste.

Tory hocha la tête, souhaita une bonne soirée à son amie, et partit vers la bibliothèque. Vega, elle, monta vers l'infirmerie puis, une fois absolument certaine que personne ne la suivait, bifurqua et monta encore quelques étages. Elle retrouva sans difficulté le corridor où s'étaient déroulés les événements du trente juin 1996. Ne voyant aucun signe de Ginny, ni là ni ailleurs dans les environs, elle se plaça face à la seule tapisserie de celui-ci, sur laquelle un sorcier tentait d'apprendre à des trolls à danser le ballet. Elle n'était là que depuis une dizaine de secondes quand Ginny apparut à côté d'elle, venant du même couloir que Vega venait de traverser, qui avait été complètement vide. Vega sursauta.

— D'où tu sors ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ginny lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, puis de rester là où elle se trouvait. Quand Vega hocha la tête, la rousse fit demi-tour et retourna à l'extrémité du couloir. Vega ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui demander de revenir, quand Ginny fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas. Elle passa devant Vega sans s'arrêter, le visage fermé, et continua encore une dizaine de pas avant de faire à nouveau demi-tour.

Elle répéta ce manège trois fois, et Vega s'apprêtait à lui demander à quoi elle jouait, quand elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, toutes ses récriminations oubliées. Une porte était en train de se graver dans le mur d'en face, une porte plus haute que Vega et au bois ouvragé. Ginny cessa ses allées et retours et s'approcha de la porte, posant une main sur la lourde poignée et la poussant. Elle se tourna vers Vega avec un petit sourire, sans doute amusée par l'émerveillement de sa cadette.

— Tu viens ?

Sans cacher sa stupéfaction, Vega suivit la jeune Weasley dans une grande salle dont elle n'avait eu aucune idée de l'existence. Une immense cheminée illuminait des murs en pierre, l'un recouvert de miroirs. Londubat et Loufoca étaient debout dos à la cheminée, devant une petite douzaine d'élèves assis par terre sur des matelas d'exercice. Vega reconnaissait les camarades de classe de Potter, quelques Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle. Aucun Serpentard.

Elle repéra Rionach, assise entre la jeune fille blonde et le garçon à lunettes qui étaient dans son cours de divination de l'année précédente. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre au sourire de son amie, une voix se fit entendre.

— C'est pas King, ça ? dit d'une voix forte un garçon de Gryffondor. Elle est à Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?

Plusieurs murmures se firent entendre, acquiesçant avec lui.

— Vega est une amie d'enfance, Seamus, dit Ginny, regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Je m'en porte garante.

— Depuis quand on accepte des Serpentard dans l'AD ?

L'AD ? Vega fronça les sourcils.

— Ne se bat-on pas pour l'égalité entre tous ?

C'était Loufoca qui avait parlé. Vega la regarda avec surprise quand tous se tournèrent vers elle et l'écoutèrent avec attention. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la tête en l'air de Serdaigle aurait pu attirer tant de respect.

— Si on veut que Vous-Savez-Qui comprenne que les Moldus valent autant que les sorciers, que les nés-Moldus sont aussi importants pour la société que les sang-purs, qui sommes-nous pour décider que Vega King ne mérite pas d'être avec nous simplement à cause de sa répartition ?

Certains semblèrent convaincus par les mots de la blonde, mais d'autres continuaient à la regarder d'un air méfiant.

— Comment peut-on être certains qu'elle ne va pas tout aller raconter à ses petits copains de Serpentard ? demanda encore Seamus. Je l'ai vue se tenir avec Nott, comment peut-on lui faire confiance ?

Vega rougit.

— Son père, Rigel King, était à Serpentard, répondit Ginny d'une voix dure. Il travaille maintenant au ministère. Mon père lui a demandé cet été d'espionner pour l'Ordre, et il a accepté. Il a rapporté plusieurs informations cruciales.

Seamus ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais Ginny le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

— Rionach l'a recommandée, j'ai secondé sa candidature, Neville et Luna l'ont tous les deux acceptée. Ça devrait être suffisant pour toi, Seamus.

Les joues rouges, le garçon ferma la bouche, et la discussion sembla close. Avec une dernière pression d'encouragement sur le bras de Vega, Ginny se fraya un chemin entre ses camarades assis vers l'avant de la salle et Londubat et Loufoca – Neville et Luna, se reprit-elle. La Serpentard resta debout au fond de la salle, ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Rionach lui fasse signe de s'asseoir avec elle. Elle se pressa vers le groupe de Gryffondor et s'assit avec eux. Les amis de Rionach la regardèrent arriver sans sourire, mais sans s'éloigner non plus. Une chose à la fois.

Devant le groupe, Neville fit un pas vers l'avant, se détachant des deux filles qui le flanquaient. Il chercha d'abord le regard de Vega et, quand il le croisa, hocha la tête avec un sourire. Avant qu'il ne commence à parler, Rionach se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Bienvenue dans l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Cette première réunion ne dura qu'une petite heure, durant laquelle Vega apprit que l'organisation qu'ils nommaient Armée de Dumbledore existait depuis l'année d'Ombrage, et que tous les membres présents, mis à part elle, en faisaient partie presque depuis sa conception – par Potter, Granger et Ron, évidemment.

Neville leur parla de ses plans pour l'année –

— Déranger, simplement déranger Rogue et les Carrow le plus possible, les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent dans le château.

– et leur demanda de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'ici leur prochaine rencontre.

— Surveillez vos Gallions, dit Ginny. On vous annoncera la prochaine réunion.

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, sauf Vega, puis commencèrent à se lever, sortant de la salle par groupe de deux ou trois personnes. Certains lançaient des regards noirs à la Serpentard en passant devant elle, mais la plupart ne faisaient qu'ignorer sa présence.

Après quelques minutes, Rionach et Vega étaient les seules toujours assises par terre. Neville, Luna et Ginny, qui n'avaient pas quitté la salle non plus. Le trio vint s'asseoir avec les deux filles, formant un petit cercle. Tous souriant à Vega, réaction qu'elle trouvait légèrement étrange après celle de la majorité de l'AD. Ginny fut la première à parler :

— Tu as sans doute des questions.

Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! pensa Vega. Les interrogations se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle ne savait même pas par où commencer ! Alors elle finit par poser la première question qu'elle avait eue en suivant Ginny, tout à l'heure :

— On est où exactement ?

— Ça s'appelle la salle sur demande, répondit Ginny. Elle change de forme et de contenu pour répondre aux besoins de ceux qui l'ouvrent. Il suffit de passer devant le mur trois fois en pensant à l'endroit que tu veux et il se créera.

Vega cligna des yeux. Comment n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de cet endroit fabuleux avant aujourd'hui ?

Elle sortit ensuite le Gallion que lui avait donné Ginny de sa poche et Rionach se pencha pour lui expliquer son fonctionnement. Le code qu'ils utilisaient était d'une simplicité presque enfantine, maintenant qu'elle le connaissait ; elle avait bien honte de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt.

— C'est génial ! s'exclama Vega en regardant la pièce d'or d'un regard nouveau. Qui est-ce qui les a créés ?

— Hermione, bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Luna s'occupe d'en créer des nouveaux cette année. La magie est un peu trop compliquée pour nous pauvres Gryffondor !

— Elle ne peut pas être si compliquée que ça si Malefoy a réussi à la copier l'an dernier.

Neville aperçut l'emblème de Serpentard sur la poitrine de Vega et rougit, semblant regretter sa blague, mais la brune rit. Elle avait l'impression que pour se faire accepter dans ce groupe, il lui faudrait s'éloigner des allégeances de sa maison. Vu les allégeances actuelles de sa maison, cette idée ne la gênait pas le moins du monde.

Vega posa toutes les questions auxquelles elle pouvait penser, puis remercia ses nouveaux amis. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la salle sur demande, Neville dit:

— Ne t'en fais pas pour Seamus et les autres. Ils parlent fort, mais ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche –

— Sauf si la mouche est un Mangemort, le coupa Ginny.

Neville lui sourit, puis se retourna vers Vega.

— Je veux dire, l'idée d'une Serpentard dans l'AD les dérange pour le moment, mais ils finiront par s'y faire.

Vega hocha la tête et se fit une note mentale de ne pas oublier d'enlever sa cravate vert et argent avant la prochaine réunion. Elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter de leur rappeler sa maison.

De retour dans le couloir, Vega se retourna aussitôt pour regarder la porte se fondre dans le mur, avec autant de fascination qu'elle l'avait vue apparaître.

Une fois qu'elle eût disparu, Ginny dit :

— Bon eh bien, à la prochaine, King.

— Ravie de te compter parmi nous dans l'AD, ajouta Luna.

Neville sourit, et Rionach s'approcha de Vega, posa une main sur son épaule, et l'embrassa doucement et longuement sur les lèvres.

Quand elle recula, souriante, Vega sentait la chaleur de ses propres joues et se dit qu'elle devait être rouge comme une pivoine. Par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, elle voyait le trio qui l'avait accueillie cet après-midi. Ginny souriait d'un air satisfait, comme si elle venait de recevoir la confirmation de quelque chose dont elle se doutait ; Neville avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte ; et Luna regardait toujours dans le vide d'un air rêveur, semblant n'avoir rien remarqué du tout. Rionach se pencha vers Vega et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Je les harcèlerai pour qu'ils organisent la prochaine réunion très bientôt.

Puis, avec un dernier clin d'œil, elle repartit le long du corridor, suivie de Luna, Ginny et Neville – qui avait été sorti de sa stupeur par un coup de coude bien placé de la rousse.

Après leur avoir laissé plusieurs minutes d'avance – une Serpentard qui se respectait ne pouvait pas être vue en compagnie de trois Gryffondor et une Serdaigle –, Vega prit à son tour la direction des escaliers. Son ventre grognait, lui rappelant qu'il était l'heure de souper. Elle sentait qu'elle mangerait très bien, ce soir.

Le samedi matin, Vega et ses camarades de dortoir descendirent dans le hall de bonne heure, déjà habillées et leurs capes sur le dos. Argus Rusard se tenait devant la porte ouverte, se frottant les mains et souriant d'un air carnassier à tous les élèves qui passaient devant lui. Il fouillait profondément les sacs de tous les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui voulaient sortir, mais quand Vega, Grace et Tory se présentèrent devant lui, il ne fit que jeter un vague coup d'œil à leurs sacs – Tory n'avait même pas ouvert le sien ! – avant de leur faire signe qu'elles pouvaient sortir.

Une fois qu'elles eurent passé l'entrée de Poudlard avec ses sangliers ailés, elles entendirent un autre groupe derrière elles, et une voix s'élever, dégoulinante de sarcasme.

— Ça doit être bien d'être à Serpentard, tous ces traitements de faveur.

Grace cessa aussitôt de marcher et fit volte-face, obligeant les deux autres filles à faire de même. Vega sentit son cœur plonger dans ses talons quand elle reconnut Seamus, flanqué de deux autres jeunes hommes qui avaient été présents à la rencontre de l'AD, deux de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'air d'accepter sa présence. Seamus la fixait, les yeux plissés, et elle dut user de toute sa concentration pour garder le visage neutre et ne pas baisser le regard.

— C'est certainement mieux que d'être dans une maison de perdants, répondit Grace, regardant ses trois interlocuteurs de la tête aux pieds.

En regardant Seamus, son regard sembla s'illuminer.

— Eh, mais je te reconnais, toi ! Alors, tu profites de ton dortoir presque vide, sans le sang-de-bourbe, le traître à son sang et l'ennemi numéro un ? Il y a encore le gros Londubat, mais ne t'en fais pas, je doute qu'il fasse long feu.

Soudain, Seamus et Grace avaient tous les deux sorti leurs baguettes et les tenaient devant eux. Vega et Tory s'échangèrent un regard paniqué, et la blonde s'approcha de Grace.

— Fais pas ça, allez. Si tu te fais prendre à te battre...

Mais il ne lui arriverait rien. Si elle blessait un Gryffondor, elle recevrait sans doute les félicitations du directeur.

— Ils n'en valent pas la peine, termina Tory.

Elle tira sur le bras de Grace, et pendant quelques secondes tendues personne ne bougea. Finalement, la Serpentard baissa sa baguette et, avec un crachat aux pieds de Seamus, fit volte-face et reprit le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Vega soupira de soulagement et se pressa pour la suivre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, cependant, elle entendit un bruit de chute et un juron derrière elle. Le Gryffondor semblait s'être pris les pieds dans une liane qui était apparue au milieu du chemin et s'était étendu de tout son long dans une flaque de boue. Avec un rire satisfait, Grace replaça sa baguette dans sa poche.

Avant de repartir, Vega croisa le regard de Seamus.

— Désolée, fit-elle silencieusement.

Le garçon ne fit que la foudroyer du regard.

Elle soupira, et fit volte-face pour suivre Grace, qui avançait rapidement, la tête haute. Malgré elle, elle ressentit une pointe d'irritation contre Finnigan et ses amis. Ils avaient fait exprès de s'en prendre à elle, elle en était sûre. Que leur faudrait-il pour être convaincus qu'elle était de leur côté ? Au moins elle avait Ginny et Rio pour la soutenir.

— King ! Dépêche !

Vega sursauta quand la voix de Grace perça ses rêveries, et se pressa pour rejoindre ses amies, qui étaient déjà à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant elle.


	20. Mascarade et idée

— … et puis je l'ai arrosé de la tête aux pieds avec toute la boue du sentier ! Splash !

Depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes, debout au centre d'un groupe de Serpentard, Grace racontait leur rencontre de plus tôt avec Seamus et ses amis. Elle avait embelli pour l'auditoire – selon ses dires, les trois garçons avaient essayé de l'attaquer simultanément, et elle avait habilement esquivé – mais ni Tory ni Vega n'avaient envie de la contredire. Elles étaient simplement heureuses que leur amie garde toute l'attention pour elle et de pouvoir se fondre subtilement dans le fond du groupe.

Pendant que les Serpentard riaient aux éclats, Vega vit du coin de l'œil le sujet de leur amusement sortir de la boutique de l'autre côté de la rue, accompagné cette fois de Neville et de Cormac McLaggen. Seamus s'était lavé le visage, mais il avait toujours de la boue séchée sur les vêtements, et dans les cheveux. Vega voulut leur faire signe de faire demi-tour, mais trop tard : ses voisins les avaient déjà repérés.

— Regardez qui voilà, appela Joffrey d'une voix forte. Je croyais que l'emblème de Gryffondor était un lion, pas un cochon !

— Je parie que toute cette boue va aller à merveille avec le décor de votre salle commune, continua Grace d'un ton moqueur.

Les garçons ne tournèrent même pas les yeux vers eux, mais leur tournèrent le dos, continuant à marcher calmement vers le bout de la rue, comme si personne n'était en train de rire et de grogner comme des cochons derrière eux.

Vega voulait disparaître. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi honte de ces gens qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, comptaient parmi ses meilleurs amis.

Quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, elle sursauta et se tourna rapidement. Richard se tenait derrière elle, le visage sans expression.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait se parler cinq minutes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. Seuls ?

Le cœur de Vega fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il voulait lui parler en privé ? De quoi ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné pour l'AD ? Déjà, après une seule rencontre ? Elle échangea un regard avec Astoria, qui ne fit que hausser une épaule avant de se retourner vers Grace, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les trois Gryffondor qui tournaient tout juste le coin. Bien sûr qu'ils ne lui seraient d'aucune aide.

— S'il te plaît, Vega…

La jeune fille se tourna vers son ancien copain et hocha la tête, le suivant jusque dans une allée entre deux boutiques, d'où ils ne voyaient plus le groupe qu'ils avaient quitté. Vega ne se laissa pas attirer trop profondément dans l'ombre, préférant rester à la vue de la rue.

— De quoi tu veux me parler, Richard ? demanda-t-elle, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le mur de briques.

Elle espérait que sa nervosité ne paraissait ni dans sa voix ni sur son visage.

Le jeune homme arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Vega. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir que c'était lui qui semblait nerveux : il avait le visage rouge, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, avait les poings enfouis dans son veston. Le silence tendu dura plusieurs moments avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration et dise :

— Je me demandais si tu voudrais qu'on se remette ensemble.

— Oh !

Surprise – et soulagée –, Vega se décolla du mur et décroisa les bras. Richard, semblant rassuré par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas éclaté de rire, leva les yeux vers elle et poursuivit.

— J'ai pensé à toi tout l'été, et j'ai réalisé que j'ai peut-être été trop rapide quand j'ai décidé de rompre avec toi. On était un super couple, non ?

Après un battement, Vega réalisa qu'il venait de poser une question, et acquiesça. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf ça ! Elle ne pensait plus jamais à Richard comme cela depuis leur rupture, elle était entièrement passée à autre chose. À Rionach. Que ça n'ait pas été aussi le cas de Richard la surprenait au plus haut point.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Vega cligna des yeux. Il voulait qu'elle prenne une décision _immédiatement_ ? Richard sembla lire la panique sur son visage, parce qu'il ajouta précipitamment :

— Tu peux y penser si tu veux. Donne-moi ta réponse plus tard.

Avec un soupir silencieux de soulagement, Vega hocha la tête et lui sourit. Avec hésitation, Richard lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur une joue, avant de quitter l'allée presque au pas de course.

Aussitôt qu'elle fût seule, Vega se laissa retomber contre le mur et se plaqua les deux mains contre le visage. Elle avait envie de hurler, de fondre en sanglots et d'éclater de rire, tout ça en même temps. Normalement, elle se serait précipitée pour en parler à Tory et Grace, mais maintenant… maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien de normal.

Plutôt que de retourner sur la petite place où se trouvaient toujours les Serpentard, Vega se dirigea vers l'autre extrémité de l'allée où elle se trouvait, et émergea dans une deuxième rue presque déserte. Apercevant l'orée de la forêt non loin, elle se pressa en cette direction.

Passé les premiers arbres, elle avança encore une petite centaine de mètres, jusqu'à ne plus entendre un son provenant du village derrière elle. Dans une petite clairière, elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, posa son sac à ses pieds, et se permit enfin de penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas attendu, elle aurait dit non immédiatement, au diable les conséquences. Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que ces temps-ci n'étaient pas des temps normaux. Si elle avait refusé Richard de but en blanc, il lui aurait demandé des explications. Peut-être aurait-il pu lui pardonner d'être avec une fille, maintenant, mais que cette fille soit à Gryffondor, ça, ça aurait été impardonnable. La nouvelle se serait répandue dans sa maison comme une traînée de poudre, sa réputation aurait été foutue en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et sa place dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, déjà précaire, serait devenue doublement dangereuse.

Non, décidément, il lui faudrait trouver une bonne raison de rejeter Richard, sans qu'il ne se pose trop de questions sur ses motivations.

Peut-être pourrait-elle raconter avoir rencontré quelqu'un l'été dernier. Un sorcier plus âgé, ayant quitté Poudlard plusieurs années auparavant, qui préférait garder son identité secrète. Mais oui, bien sûr, un ancien Serpentard de sang pur...

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière Vega. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, se demandant avec panique si Richard l'avait trouvée et si son mensonge allait déjà être mis à l'épreuve. Sa main se dirigea vers la poche où elle gardait sa baguette, mais elle la laissa retomber à ses côtés en reconnaissant les trois jeunes femmes qui étaient arrivées entre les arbres.

— Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se posant une main sur le cœur.

— Désolée, répondit Rionach avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Romilda Vane lui adressa un petit signe de la main, mais la troisième Gryffondor ne fit que toiser Vega d'un air neutre, sans décroiser les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici ? demanda Rio.

— Tes amis les serpents sont dans le village.

Vega ne répondit rien, mais Rionach et Romilda se tournèrent pour foudroyer leur amie du regard. Celle-ci haussa une épaule et s'éloigna.

— Excuse-la, dit Rio en levant les yeux au ciel. Charlene a un gros béguin sur Seamus, et doit adopter toutes ses opinions.

— Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'habituer à ce genre de réaction…

L'Irlandaise scruta le visage de Vega quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Romilda.

— Tu peux nous donner cinq minutes ?

La brune hocha la tête et partit rejoindre Charlene. Quand les deux Gryffondor eurent disparu entre les arbres, Rio prit Vega par la main et l'attira vers un tronc d'arbre tombé, où elles s'assirent côte à côte.

— Bon, raconte-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Vega soupira une nouvelle fois et lui raconta ce que Richard lui avait demandé. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle parlait, et elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures, qui traçaient un sillon dans la terre et les feuilles mortes.

— Alors j'étais en train de réfléchir à une façon de le rejeter, mais sans le pousser à me poser trop de questions, finit-elle. Parce que j'ai trop de choses à cacher. L'AD, toi…

— C'est pour ça que tu devrais accepter.

La Serpentard leva la tête à toute vitesse, abasourdie ?

— Pardon ? Tu veux que j'accepte de sortir avec Richard ?

— Tu l'as déjà fait, ça ne peut pas être si affreux que ça comme perspective !

— Mais… Et nous ?

— Oh, Vega !

Rionach se pencha en riant et plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres de son amie.

— Rien ne changera entre nous ! On peut déjà pas se montrer ensemble en public, alors une raison de plus, une raison de moins…

Les sourcils de Vega restaient froncés. Elle avait du mal à comprendre où la Gryffondor voulait en venir.

— Tu cours énormément de risques en te joignant à l'AD. C'est risqué pour nous tous, bien sûr, mais encore plus pour toi, entourée de serpents comme tu l'es. Alors si tu as un copain sang-pur comme Richard, qui pourrait croire que tu fais partie de la résistance ?

Malgré la boule de nervosité qui était née dans son ventre, Vega hocha la tête. Rionach marquait de très bons points. Et Richard n'était pas si mal, comme personne. Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait se rapprocher de Malefoy, ou de… Goyle.

— Et qui sait, continua la Gryffondor. Entre lui et Nott, tu pourras peut-être même récolter quelques informations utiles !

— Grace ? s'étonna Vega. Tu crois qu'elle sait des choses ?

Rionach haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Avec un père et un frère comme les siens, si elle ne sait rien qui vaille la peine, je bouffe ma cravate.

Vega rigola, et un silence tomba sur la petite clairière, interrompu seulement par le bruit des feuilles mortes poussées par le vent. Après un moment, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun autre bruit – aucun chant d'oiseau. Mal à l'aise, elle leva les yeux vers les branches, d'où étaient déjà tombées la grande majorité des feuilles, même si l'automne venait tout juste de commencer. Elle frissonna. Cette guerre semblait affecter même la nature !

Rionach, semblant interpréter le frisson de son amie comme du froid, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la serra contre elle.

— En rentrant, je dirai à Ginny et Neville ce que tu vas faire pour nous.

Après un dernier baiser, les deux filles se séparèrent, s'assurant bien de sortir de la forêt de deux endroits complètement différents, pour que personne ne puisse deviner qu'elles avaient été ensemble. Vega arriva en peu de temps au bas de la rue où se trouvait toujours Grace au centre d'une demi-douzaine de Serpentard de quatrième et de cinquième année. Elle aperçut Astoria et Richard, côte à côte, à l'extrémité du groupe, et se glissa entre eux.

À son arrivée, Richard se tourna vers elle, un air interrogatif dans les yeux. Alors elle sourit, glissa sa main dans celle du garçon, et posa la tête sur son épaule.

Les dés étaient jetés.

— Pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé ?

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était terminée. Vega et Richard avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi main dans la main, et les réactions étonnées de leurs amis n'étaient rien comparé aux regards incrédules que la jeune fille avait sentis lorsqu'ils avaient croisé des membres de l'AD. Elle espérait que Rio ne tarderait pas à passer le mot à ses camarades.

En attendant, Grace et Tory étaient assises sur le lit de cette dernière et Vega devait se soumettre à leur interrogatoire.

— Ça s'est passé rapidement, répondit-elle. Cet après-midi. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour moi.

— Et nous, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu ressentais encore quelque chose pour lui ! rétorqua Tory.

« Parce que je ne ressens rien du tout pour lui. »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Alors elle fixa sur son visage le sourire stupide d'une adolescente de quinze ans amourachée, haussa une épaule, et espéra que ça passe.

— Moi en tout cas, je trouve que c'est une super idée.

Vega et Tory se tournèrent vers Grace, qui arborait un grand sourire.

— Tu semblais manquer un peu… d'enthousiasme pour la cause, disons. Mais au bras de Richard, tu retrouves ta place ! Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée, perdre ton nom et ta lignée, ç'aurait été dommage.

Elle se tourna alors vers Tory et lui envoya un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

— Et maintenant que Vega est casée, manque plus que toi ! Ça te dirait de te réessayer avec Malefoy ? Il n'y a pas de meilleur parti que lui en ce moment !

Astoria lança un coup d'œil paniqué à Vega, qui sourit et se joignit aux taquineries de Grace. Mais derrière ses rires et son air amusé, des pensées inquiètes faisaient la ronde dans son esprit.

Mais dans quoi s'était-elle lancée ? Combien de temps serait-elle capable de jouer cette mascarade ? En valait-ce seulement la peine ?

Elle devait croire que oui.

Toute la journée de dimanche, Vega réussit à éviter d'être vue hors de sa salle commune avec Richard. D'abord en allant déjeuner à l'aube, avant même qu'il ne soit réveillé, puis en prétextant un mal de ventre qui l'empêchait de dîner, et finalement en passant l'après-midi avec Grace et Tory au terrain de Quidditch, sport qui n'intéressait pas Richard le moins du monde – Vega non plus, mais pour la bonne cause, elle ferait un effort.

Lundi matin, cependant, elle n'eut pas le choix que d'entrer dans la Grande Salle à ses côtés. En se préparant, elle dut tout faire pour cacher sa nervosité – Richard et elle ayant déjà été un couple, ses camarades de dortoir n'auraient pas compris ses inquiétudes.

En passant les portes de la Grande Salle, qui bourdonnait des voix de la centaine d'étudiants qui y mangeaient, elle garda les yeux rivés sur les dalles, osant à peine lever la tête de peur de croiser encore des regards hostiles. Seulement quand ils prirent place sur le banc, Tory et Grace face au couple, Vega osa-t-elle embrasser du regard la Grande Salle en entier.

Personne ne la regardait. Évidemment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attendue au contraire.

Avec une sensation distincte de soulagement, elle commença à se servir à déjeuner. La nervosité passée, elle se rendit soudain compte que son ventre grognait depuis un bon moment. Richard la regarda, amusé, empiler une montagne de saucisses sur son assiette, et s'apprêtait à passer un commentaire quand Joffrey s'assit bruyamment à ses côtés.

— J'ai eu une idée ! annonça-t-il à ses camarades. Un journal !

— Quelle ingéniosité, si seulement j'y avais pensé avant..., dit Grace en ouvrant l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle venait de recevoir par le courrier matinal.

Joffrey prit un bout de pain sur l'assiette de Richard et le lança vers la jeune fille.

— Un journal d'école. Les bons à rien de Poufsouffle essaient de continuer le leur malgré la disparition de la moitié de leur équipe de rédaction, alors je pensais en créer un pour Serpentard. Où on pourrait imprimer la vérité, et pas de propagandes sur Potter et ses petits copains trouble-fête.

En face de Vega, Grace souriait déjà.

— Tu sais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Richard.

— Fallait bien que tu en aies une un jour où l'autre, se moqua Grace, mais toujours avec le sourire.

— Oui, j'aime bien.

Grace, Richard et Joffrey se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir que Drago et ses copains de septième année s'était approchés pendant qu'ils parlaient et, visiblement, avaient tout entendu du projet de Joffrey. Ce dernier bomba le torse, fier comme un paon de s'être fait complimenter par ses aînés.

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter plus en profondeur, former un plan, une équipe...

Drago hochait la tête.

— J'y réfléchirai, on en reparlera.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le blond leur tourna le dos et partit vers une extrémité libre de la table, suivi par Pansy, Vincent et Gregory. Théodore, avant de les suivre, s'approcha de la table pour parler à sa sœur.

— Je te regardais sur le terrain de Quidditch hier. C'était pas mal.

Grace sourit du compliment.

— Mais attache-toi les cheveux plus serrés, la prochaine fois. C'est distrayant, toutes ces mèches qui volent partout.

Puis il disparut à son tour. Le sourire de Grace s'évanouit, et Tory se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi tu le laisses te parler comme ça, Grace ? Tu vaux plus que cette raclure, tu le sais ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore le tolérer…

La jeune fille resta perdue dans ses pensées encore quelques secondes, puis sembla s'ébrouer. Sans répondre à sa voisine ni même lui adresser un regard, elle fit réapparaître le sourire sur ses lèvres et donna un coup au bras de Joffrey.

— Eh toi, bien joué ! Un journal de Serpentard, sans blague, c'est une idée géniale.

— Tu vas vouloir y participer ?

— Bien sûr !

Richard exprima lui aussi son intérêt et, comme il se tourna pour fixer Vega, celle-ci se sentit obligée d'ajouter son enthousiasme à la proposition. Seule Astoria était restée silencieuse, faisant tournoyer sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales sans lever les yeux. Alors que Richard passait un bras autour des épaules de Vega et la serrait contre lui, celle-ci regardait la moue de son amie en face d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait lui parler de ses secrets, lui promettre qu'elle n'était pas seule !

Un jour, peut-être.


	21. Rumeurs et Episkey

La nouvelle qui lança la première édition du _Journal du Serpent_ (les Serpentard n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur créativité) arriva une dizaine de jours plus tard. Les cinquième année de Serpentard venaient de s'installer à leur table quand Drago se joignit à eux, accompagné de Pansy.

— Devinez quoi, dit la jeune fille d'une voix moqueuse, les yeux pétillant d'amusement. Le gros Londubat, la Weaslette et Loufoca se sont fait attraper cette nuit dans le bureau du professeur Rogue !

Vega sursauta, alors que ses amis commencèrent à poser mille et une questions. Elle jeta subtilement un coup d'œil vers les autres tables de la Grande Salle et remarqua, en effet, que Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient absents. Toute l'ambiance semblait d'ailleurs encore plus tendue qu'à l'habitude.

— Vega pourra peut-être l'apprendre.

— Hein ?

Elle fut tirée de son observation par Grace, qui la fixait intensément, ainsi que tous les Serpentard qui les entouraient.

— On se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien ficher dans le bureau de Rogue. Tu pourrais l'apprendre pour nous.

Le sang de Vega ne fit qu'un tour.

— Moi ? Mais… pourquoi je…

— Tu étais amie avec la Weaslette avant, non ?

Ah ! Vega respira.

— C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tes parents traînaient avec ce genre de... traîtres à leur sang, dit Pansy, fronçant le nez.

— C'était avant Poudlard, tout ça, interrompit Richard en serrant la main de Vega. C'est pas comme si Vega les fréquentait encore, pas vrai ?

— Tout à fait, fit-elle en hochant la tête avec véhémence. Gin – euh, la Weaslette et moi, c'est fini depuis qu'elle a été répartie à Gryffondor.

La jeune femme sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que les regards de ses camarades ne cessaient de peser sur elle. Refusant de baisser les yeux, elle se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Drago, ignorant le regard suspicieux de Pansy, entre eux deux.

— C'est toi qui vas écrire l'article, Drago ?

— C'est Joffrey qui a eu l'idée de ce journal, répondit le blond d'une voix ennuyée. C'est à lui que devrait revenir l'honneur d'écrire son premier grand article.

Tous se tournèrent vers le cinquième année, qui vira d'abord au rouge, puis au blanc. Drago hocha la tête puis fit demi-tour, suivi de son habituelle clique. Il était déjà rendu à plus d'une dizaine de mètres quand Joffrey retrouva sa langue et appela :

— Je ne te décevrai pas, Drago !

Quand le groupe de Malefoy fut sorti de la Grande Salle, et donc hors du champ de vision de Joffrey, celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis, l'exaltation claire sur les traits de son visage.

— Vous avez entendu ça ? Il me fait confiance ! Il veut que je lance le premier article du premier journal ! Moi !

Un reniflement incrédule se fit entendre à la droite de Vega. Tous se tournèrent vers Astoria, qui haussa une épaule.

— Toi, tu y vois un signe de confiance, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Moi j'y vois un signe de paresse de la part d'un mec qui veut profiter de ton idée sans avoir à lever le petit doigt.

Le visage de Joffrey tomba, Grace foudroya son amie du regard, et Vega dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Malgré ses efforts, Vega n'arriva pas à trouver un seul moment pendant la journée pour essayer de parler à un membre de l'AD, et découvrir ce qui était arrivé la veille. Des rumeurs couraient à Serpentard que les trois amis avaient été pris la main au feu en train d'installer des pièges mortels dans le bureau du directeur, et qu'ils étaient actuellement au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite, où Rogue avait donné aux Carrow carte blanche pour les punir comme bon leur semblait. Vega avait dû se forcer à rire quand cela lui avait été raconté, malgré son inquiétude. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, si ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que l'AD avait comme objectif de tuer qui que ce soit.

Elle passa donc la journée accompagnée à tout moment par Grace, Tory ou Richard, incapable de s'esquiver ne serait-ce que pour aller aux toilettes seule. Le temps qu'elle retrouve son lit ce soir-là, elle était déjà en train de penser à de nouvelles façons qu'elle pourrait essayer le lendemain, mais quand elle glissa sa main sous son oreiller, son cœur bondit en sentant la pièce chaude. S'assurant que ses amies regardaient ailleurs, elle la sortit rapidement et la glissa dans sa poche, puis s'empara de son pyjama et traversa le dortoir d'un pas rapide.

— Je prends une douche.

Une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée, elle tourna les robinets dans la douche, puis sortit la pièce de sa poche et s'assit sur la toilette. Si elle avait bien compris la façon de lire le code, la prochaine réunion serait le… 47 septembre 175 30. Elle secoua la tête et recommença. 29 juin 2376 à 27 h 45.

Avec un soupir, elle sortit un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et gribouilla quelques calculs. Finalement, après quatre autres dates inexistantes, elle en arriva au résultat qu'il y aurait une réunion le lendemain à 19 h 15. Souriant, elle sortit sa baguette et fit s'enflammer les notes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres, qu'elle fit disparaître dans le drain de la douche, avant de fermer les robinets.

Bon. Il lui restait une petite journée pour trouver une excuse pour fausser compagnie à sa maison au complet pendant quelques heures. Rien de bien compliqué…

Le lendemain à l'heure du souper, Vega n'avait toujours pas été frappée par une idée époustouflante pour la réunion, et l'inquiétude commençait à la gagner sérieusement. Elle devait être dans la salle sur demande dans un peu plus d'une heure, et elle était toujours entourée de Tory et de Richard, sans la moindre idée de la façon de les semer. Heureusement pour elle, Grace était au Quidditch ce soir-là, alors c'était déjà un obstacle de moins.

— Ça va, Vega ? lui demanda Richard en lui posant une main sur le dos. Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette ?

— Hein ? sursauta Vega. Oh, oui ça va, j'étais juste dans la lune, pardon.

Pour confirmer ses dires, elle prit une énorme bouchée du pâté qu'elle s'était servi, et sourit à son copain en mastiquant. Celui-ci se replongea alors dans la discussion qu'il avait avec Tory, sur les avantages et les inconvénients d'avoir un chat dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

— Avoue que c'est plus plaisant de caresser un chat que de caresser un serpent, quand même ! argua Astoria. Et celui de Vega, il savait même chasser les rats quand il y en avait dans les dortoirs !

— D'ailleurs, il est où cette année, ton chat ?

— Oh, il se fait vieux, et il aime trop chasser les gnomes à la maison, alors je l'ai laissé.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle ajouta :

— Et de quoi tu parles, Tory, on a jamais eu de rats dans le dortoir !

— Oui bon d'accord. Mais s'il y en avait eu, Kotka aurait été plus utile pour les chausser qu'un serpent.

Richard et Vega rirent de bon cœur.

La suite du repas se déroula tout en légèreté, avec des conversations et des rires qui contrastaient avec l'ambiance qui était maintenant plus habituelle à la table de Serpentard, et dans l'entièreté du château. Quand le trio se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, la grande horloge montrait sept heures pile. Vega se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse immédiatement ; elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner à la salle commune. Richard et Tory étaient déjà à mi-chemin vers les escaliers quand Vega appela :

— Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, je dois… aller parler à Trelawney.

— Pour ton projet ? demanda Richard, qui suivait lui aussi le cours de Divination.

— Oui, exactement ! répondit Vega avec soulagement. Je vous retrouve ce soir !

Ils se séparèrent, et Vega monta jusqu'au septième étage presque en gambadant, fière de son idée spontanée. Trelawney ne sortait presque jamais de sa tour ; il y avait donc peu de chance que les Serpentard la voient et démasquent son mensonge.

Quand elle s'approcha du corridor de la salle sur demande, elle ralentit le pas, se remémorant les mouvements de Ginny pour faire ouvrir la porte, deux semaines auparavant. Elle espérait que ses tentatives seraient plus fructueuses que celles pour la lecture du Gallion de la veille.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du coin du couloir quand un mouvement, aperçu du coin de l'œil, la fit se figer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse même songer à faire un mouvement, cependant, une voix se fit entendre de l'endroit où elle avait vu le mouvement.

— Oh, c'est bon, c'est que la Serpentard.

Deux jeunes femmes identiques à la peau foncée apparurent devant Vega, l'une avec une cravate rouge et or, sa sœur bleu et bronze. La Gryffondor la regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna sans rien dire, mais la Serdaigle lui sourit.

— Lavande est en train de nous faire apparaître la porte, tu n'as qu'à nous suivre.

Aussitôt qu'elle lui eut tourné le dos à son tour, Vega porta ses mains à sa gorge et défit sa propre cravate, fourrant l'encombrant vert et argent au fond de son sac avant de passer la porte.

Une demi-douzaine d'étudiants étaient déjà assis sur les tapis, mais personne que Vega connaissait. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers elle à son entrée, mais se retournèrent vite à leurs propres occupations, sans lui faire de signe de se joindre à eux. Vega se dirigea vers le coin le plus éloigné du tapis, enleva son veston et s'assit sur l'emblème de Serpentard, s'installant pour attendre l'arrivée de Rionach. Au moins, se dit-elle alors qu'un début de grondement annonçait une arrivée prochaine, elle avait fini par lire le Gallion correctement.

Rionach arriva dans la Salle sur demande à sept heures et quart pile, seule. Elle sourit en voyant que Vega était déjà installée, mais se dirigea vers Romilda et Charlene, faisant signe à sa copine de les rejoindre. Se rappelant leur dernière interaction à Pré-au-Lard, Vega appréhendait quelque peu, mais se dit que ce serait quand même mieux que passer la réunion seule. Elle se fit donc glisser vers Rio, traînant son sac et son veston derrière elle, et Romilda s'écarta à son arrivée. Elle préféra penser que c'était pour lui faire une place que pour s'éloigner d'elle. Les copines eurent à peine le temps de se dire quelques mots avant que Seamus et Dean se lèvent et prennent place à l'avant du groupe, là où s'étaient placés Neville, Ginny et Luna à la dernière réunion. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que les questions commencèrent à fuser.

— Où sont Gin et les autres ? demanda Lavande.

— Ils vont revenir bientôt ? demanda un garçon de Serdaigle.

— C'est vrai qu'ils ont essayé de tuer Rogue ? fit une fille de Poufsouffle avec horreur.

À l'avant, le garçon noir leva une main jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe, puis dit, avec un sourire en coin :

— Je sais bien qu'ils sont plus sexy que nous, mais il va falloir que vous vous contentiez de nous ce soir.

Des rires nerveux se firent entendre, et Vega sentit disparaître une partie de l'inquiétude qui la pesait depuis la veille. Si leurs camarades faisaient des blagues, ça devait vouloir dire que leur situation n'était pas si grave. Quand le silence occupa la salle à nouveau, Dean continua :

— Et non, ils n'ont essayé de tuer personne.

— Franchement, ajouta Seamus, je ne croyais pas que vous seriez assez naïfs pour avaler les rumeurs stupides des Serpentard.

En disant cela, il jeta un regard moqueur à Vega, mais ne lui dit rien directement. Elle rencontra son regard et garda la tête haute jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

— Ils sont restés vagues sur ce qu'ils faisaient exactement, quand on les a vus. Neville nous a juste dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose pour Harry, mais vous en savez autant que nous sur ce que c'est.

— Ils sont en ce moment en retenue avec Hagrid, continua Seamus. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Rogue a été si indulgent avec eux – ils n'ont même pas vu les Carrow de la journée –, mais nous ont dit de ne pas nous inquiéter pour eux et qu'ils nous verraient demain.

Tout le monde se jetait des regards perplexes, se demandant si le directeur était tombé sur la tête, mais soulagés que leurs amis semblent s'en être tirés avec plus de peur que de mal.

— En attendant, Neville m'a demandé de nous faire pratiquer les sortilèges de soin.

Autour de Vega, les étudiants se déplacèrent, formant des petits groupes de trois ou quatre personnes, mais sans se lever ni aller chercher des mannequins qui s'alignaient contre le mur du fond. Elle était confuse, et se pencha vers Rio pour lui en faire part.

— Je croyais qu'on était ici pour apprendre à se battre, murmura-t-elle.

— Rien ne sert de se battre si on ne sait même pas guérir les petites blessures, répondit Charlene d'une voix forte. Si tu es ici seulement pour taper sur quelqu'un, tu peux partir.

Vega rougit violemment alors que plusieurs regards moqueurs se tournèrent vers elle. Rionach envoya un coup de pied vers son amie, puis se tourna vers Vega.

— Elle aurait pu choisir une façon plus polie de le dire, mais elle n'a pas tort. On pratique les sortilèges de base pour pouvoir se soigner sur le terrain et continuer à se battre.

La Gryffondor souleva sa manche et dirigea sa baguette vers son avant-bras. Elle murmura un sortilège et une petite coupure apparut sous son coude, de laquelle se mirent immédiatement à couler quelques gouttes de sang. Vega lâcha un petit cri.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On ne prend pas les mannequins pour ça ?

— Le sortilège fonctionne seulement sur les êtres vivants, répondit Rio. Et personne n'avait vraiment envie de prendre son animal de compagnie comme cobaye. Rommie, tu peux…

Face à Rio, Romilda prit la main de son amie et pointa sa baguette vers la petite coupure.

— Episkey, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

La peau pâle de l'Irlandaise se referma et, quelques secondes plus tard, ne montrait plus aucun signe d'avoir été coupée. Elle essuya le sang de quelques coups de serviette rapides, puis Vega tira son bras vers elle et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

— Et ça te fait plus mal du tout ? T'es sûre ?

— Absolument, répondit Rionach en souriant. Ça picote un peu en guérissant, mais après on sent plus rien. Mais t'es pas obligée d'être cobaye si t'as pas envie, c'est pas tout le monde qui est prêt à se blesser.

— Dommage, dit Charlene. J'aurais bien aimé lui casser le nez.

Vega se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, mais cette fois la Gryffondor la regardait sans animosité, avec même un petit sourire. Après un instant, Vega répondit à son sourire. Charlene tendit alors sa main vers Rionach.

— J'ai une coupure de papier.

— Tricheuse !

— Eh, je l'ai gardée depuis hier pour toi ! J'aurais pu me la guérir moi-même, mais j'ai souffert en silence pour que tu puisses t'entraîner.

Rio leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer le même sortilège d'une voix presque ennuyée. Vega observa avec intérêt qu'il agissait de la même façon avec les vieilles plaies, qu'une fois que Charlene eut essuyé le sang séché, il ne restait plus aucun indice de la blessure, pas la moindre cicatrice.

Pendant que les trois amies continuaient à s'échanger les coupures et les Episkey, Vega se tourna pour observer les autres membres de l'AD. Comme lui avait dit Rio, ce n'était pas tous les étudiants qui s'offraient comme cobayes, plusieurs ne faisaient que lancer des sortilèges. Après un moment, elle fut amusée de constater que les membres de Gryffondor semblaient les plus aptes à se couper et se mutiler pour le bien de leurs camarades.

— Tu es prête à essayer ?

Vega se tourne vers Rionach, qui la regardait avec un sourire.

— Euh, peut-être que je ferai juste observer, aujourd'hui...

— Si tu veux faire partie de l'AD, il faut que tu te lances ! dit Charlene. T'es pas là juste pour faire joli.

Rio approcha sa baguette de son bras.

— Non !

— T'en fais pas, Vega, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir...

— Non mais... si je me plante et je te laisse une horrible cicatrice ?

L'Irlandaise leva les yeux au ciel, mais éloigna sa baguette de son bras. À la place, elle leva l'ourlet de sa jupe et, avant que Vega ne puisse dire un mot, se coupa la cuisse.

— Pas le choix maintenant ! Sors ta baguette.

Vega s'empara de sa baguette, le poing si crispé qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait la casser en deux, et la pointa vers la cuisse de sa copine. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la coupure, les gouttes de sang qui perlaient à ses extrémités, la peau blanche qui rougissait.

— E... Episkey.

Il ne se passa rien. Vega écarquilla les yeux, se sentant rougir. Rionach posa une main sur la sienne et serra.

— C'est pas grave. Réessaie.

Après une grande inspiration, la Serpentard tenta à nouveau de lancer le sortilège. La coupure resta encore bien ouverte et sanguinolente. Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers Rionach, mais celle-ci souriait.

— J'ai senti quelque chose ce coup-ci, tu y es presque !

— Ça m'a pris plusieurs tentatives aussi, ajouta Romilda d'un ton rassurant.

Vega secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de toute distraction, rassembla toute sa concentration, et :

— Episkey !

La coupure sur la cuisse de Rionach se referma lentement, laissant à sa place une longue marque rouge et enflée. Vega fit la moue.

— Mais non, souris ! C'est vraiment pas mal comme résultat !

La Gryffondor donna quelques coups de baguette à sa jambe et la cicatrice disparut, ainsi que les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient coulé.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les quatre filles continuèrent à s'entraîner, les trois Gryffondor servant de cobaye l'une après l'autre. Romilda, puis même Charlene, se laissèrent convaincre de laisser Vega s'entraîner sur elles, si bien qu'à la fin de l'heure, la Serpentard réussissait à ne laisser que la plus fine des cicatrices pour chacun de ses Episkey.

Quand vint le temps de se séparer, à la fin de la réunion, Rionach déposa un baiser ferme sur les lèvres de Vega.

— On se voit bientôt !

La Serpentard redescendit vers sa salle commune presque en sautillant. Elle avait presque réussi son premier sortilège avec l'AD, Romilda et Charlene avaient semblé finir par accepter sa présence… Tout allait pour le mieux !

Quand le mur s'ouvrit, elle fut presque étonnée de voir que la salle commune était encore presque pleine, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était même pas vingt et une heures encore.

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce que Trelawney t'a dit pour te mettre de bonne humeur comme ça ?

Vega haussa une épaule en s'asseyant à côté de Richard, sans pour autant cesser de sourire.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, sinon elle a dit que la prédiction ne se réaliserait pas.

Le garçon rigola, puis se pencha pour embrasser Vega. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, quand ils se séparèrent, son sourire s'était encore élargi. Richard dit :

— Eh bien, ça fait plaisir de te voir si heureuse !

Il n'avait pas à savoir que la raison du sourire de sa copine, c'était qu'elle voyait Rionach derrière ses paupières closes.


	22. Quidditch et traitements de faveur

Le premier dimanche de novembre eut lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Rogue et les Carrow avaient remanié toute l'organisation du sport à l'école. Il n'y avait plus une équipe par maison, qui se battraient toute l'année jusqu'à la coupe. Il ne restait même plus assez d'élèves dans la plupart des maisons pour former des équipes dignes de ce nom. Alors toutes les parties seraient Serpentard contre le reste de l'école.

Et ça ne risquait pas non plus d'être des parties équitables, bien évidemment. Les Carrow faisaient tout en leur possible pour donner à l'autre équipe les pires heures possibles pour leurs entraînements – tôt le samedi matin, tard le mardi soir, ou encore le jeudi à l'heure du midi, en profitant pour punir les joueurs s'ils rentraient au château avec ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de retard. Et cela, c'était s'ils ne les annulaient pas tout simplement à la dernière minute, usant des plus douteuses des raisons.

Avec le peu d'intérêt qu'elle avait pour le sport de balais en général, Vega avait encore moins envie d'assister aux matchs de l'année, que Grace soit dans l'équipe ou pas, mais au dernier cours de forces du mal, Amycus Carrow leur en avait parlé avant de les laisser partir.

— Vous savez tous sûrement qu'il y a un match de Quidditch dimanche. Je suis certain que vous irez tous encourager haut et fort vos camarades. La fierté de Serpentard compte sur vous.

Ce dimanche matin, donc, Vega descendit vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'air aussi morose que Tory. Autour d'eux, les membres de leur maison criaient, chantaient, déployaient des banderoles à l'effigie de Serpentard. Même Richard, quelques pas devant elles, semblait excité. Son premier article dans le Journal du Serpent porterait sur le match de la journée et, malgré son aversion habituelle pour le Quidditch, il était absolument ravi de cette tâche.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du terrain de Quidditch, ils constatèrent que celui-ci avait aussi été redécoré au goût du jour. Les trois quarts des tours des spectateurs arboraient des banderoles vers et argent, alors que trois seules tours, réparties également dans cette mer de Serpentard, étaient décorées de violet et de l'emblème de Poudlard. Le serpent de leur maison n'avait même pas été enlevé de celui-ci : tous les spectateurs, techniquement, montraient du soutien à la même maison. Vega dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

— Venez, on va se prendre une bonne place, dit Richard en prenant la main de Vega et en la tirant à travers la foule. Derrière les anneaux adverses, comme ça on est certains de voir tous les buts !

Les trois se frayèrent un chemin vers la tour que visait le jeune homme. Alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers, Tory s'approcha de Vega.

— Espérons que ça va être rapide. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais j'aurais préféré passer la journée à faire mes devoirs d'arithmancie que venir voir ce match.

Vega se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un rire.

Quand ils émergèrent au soleil, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à vouloir une place derrière les buts adverses : les estrades étaient déjà presque pleines. Alors qu'ils cherchaient des places, quelqu'un se leva dans la première rangée.

— Richard ! Ici ! Kendrick !

Ils reconnurent Joffrey, qui gesticulait en montrant la place qu'il avait visiblement gardée pour son ami. Richard se tourna vers les filles.

— Il y a une seule place ! Je pourrais demander aux autres de bouger…

— Mais non, t'en fais pas ! s'exclama Vega, soulagée. Tory et moi on va s'installer derrière. Va devant avec Joff et prépare un super article !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son copain, avant de prendre le bras de son amie et de se diriger vers les derniers bancs libres, à la toute dernière rangée. Elles s'installèrent tout au bout de la rangée encore vide – pas pour longtemps, à en croire le nouveau groupe qui venait de sortir des escaliers. En resserrant son foulard contre le froid de novembre, Vega leva les yeux sur la foule autour du terrain pour la première fois et constata avec surprise que les tours violettes étaient elles aussi pleines à craquer.

— Faut croire que c'est pas qu'aux Serpentard qu'Amycus a fait un discours sur l'importance du Quidditch, dit Astoria, qui avait suivi le regard de son amie, d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Ces groupes ne faisaient aucun bruit, contrairement aux Serpentard – et contrairement à leur habitude pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir de la tête aux pieds, de sorte qu'il était impossible de déterminer la maison d'allégeance de chacun. Ce qui était l'objectif, imaginait-elle. Rogue et les Carrow les obligeait à se liguer contre une seule maison, alors ils allaient montrer que leur appartenance à des maisons distinctes ne changerait rien à leur attitude.

Vega chercha à trouver des membres de l'AD – les cheveux roux de Ginny ne devraient pas être difficiles à manquer, sur tout ce noir – mais en vain. Elle se tourna vers Astoria.

— Tu as amené tes jumelles ?

Sans rien dire, Tory sortit les jumelles de la poche de son manteau. En les prenant des mains de son amie, Vega sourit. Peu importe les circonstances, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Tory pour venir équipée à une partie de Quidditch.

Elle porta les jumelles à ses yeux et recommença à examiner la foule. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver Ginny cette fois-ci, dans la tour presque en face de la sienne. Ses cheveux étaient cachés sous une tuque noire, et elle était en grande conversation avec Neville, à sa droite. Un peu plus haut dans la même estrade, Rionach était assise entre Romilda et Charlene. Vega aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se joindre à elles et remettre un sourire sur les lèvres de sa copine.

— Tu cherches qui ? demanda Astoria.

— Personne, répondit-elle rapidement en rendant les jumelles à son amie.

Heureusement, coupant court à toute autre question, une porte s'ouvrit au niveau du sol et les sept joueurs de Serpentard en sortirent, les bras dans les airs. La foule vert et argent se mit instantanément à hurler si fort que Vega n'aurait pas été étonnée si les habitants de Pré-au-Lard les entendaient. Tory se pencha vers son amie et lui cria dans l'oreille :

— Ils se croient à la Coupe du Monde ou quoi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les joueurs des autres maisons sortirent à leur tour sur le terrain. Les encouragements se transformèrent en huées assourdissantes, mais les sept athlètes habillés en violet n'en tinrent pas compte. Ils avancèrent calmement vers le centre du terrain, la tête haute, et se placèrent devant l'équipe adverse, ignorant les insultes que leur lançaient tous ses membres.

Puis, madame Bibine se pressa entre les deux équipes, sa malle de balles sous le bras. Elle adressa quelques mots aux deux capitaines, qui se serrèrent la main – Vega n'eut pas à emprunter les jumelles de Tory pour déduire que cette interaction était encore moins cordiale à l'habitude – puis se pencha pour ouvrir la malle. L'étincelle du vif d'or en sortit tout de suite, et disparut aussitôt. L'arbitre libéra ensuite les deux Cognards, qui se lancèrent à toute vitesse dans les airs. Avec un coup de sifflet, les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent, le Souafle fut lancé au centre du terrain, et la partie était lancée.

— Grant s'empare du Souafle, le passe à Stewart, qui renvoie à Grant... Les Serpentard traversent la défense de Poudlard comme un couteau coupe du beurre ! On dirait presque que l'équipe violette ne s'est pas préparée pour le match.

Une vague de rires moqueurs traversa le stade. Vega leva les jumelles à ses yeux et constata – sans grande surprise – que la place du commentateur était occupée par un Serpentard de sixième année souriant largement. Il était flanqué par les deux Carrow, qui riaient grassement à chacune de ses blagues idiotes. Derrière lui, McGonagall avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et foudroyait du regard le trio assis devant elle.

— Au moins, Grace a l'air heureuse, dit Astoria d'un ton morose.

Vega suivit son regard et trouva la jeune Nott, qui faisait de grands cercles une dizaine de mètres au-dessus des autres joueurs. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse – celui de Poufsouffle qui avait remplacé Cédric Diggory, deux ans auparavant – la suivait pas à pas, et elle lui lançait parfois des regards irrités. Vega se demandait ce que dirait Theodore de la situation, s'il changerait d'idée sur la participation de sa sœur à l'équipe après l'avoir vue en action, entourée de garçons.

— Et Serpentard marque ! cria le commentateur, sa voix presque noyée par les cris de joie de la foule. Dix à zéro pour les serpents ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille s'assurer que McLaggen s'est bien réveillé ce matin, je le trouve assez endormi sur son balai.

Avec un sursaut, Vega porta son regard sur les trois anneaux à quelques mètres d'elle et reconnut effectivement la tête blonde de Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor qui s'était joint à l'AD peu de temps avant elle. Elle aurait été rassurée de ne pas être la seule nouvelle du groupe, sauf que lui ne venait pas de la mauvaise maison ; il partait avec une longueur d'avance.

— Aïe ! Une des poursuiveuses violettes vient de recevoir un Cognard en plein visage, envoyé par un coup magistral d'un batteur de Serpentard. Bien joué, Pomfresh pourra peut-être réparer son nez. Pas que ça améliore grand-chose, mais bon…

Les Carrow joignirent leurs rires à ceux de tous les membres de la maison, alors que derrière eux, McGonagall, Flitwick, et presque tous les autres professeurs avaient le visage cramoisi et presque de la fumée qui leur sortait des oreilles. Vega n'aurait pas voulu se trouver dans cette tour.***

Le lendemain matin, Richard ne se présenta pas au cours d'Étude des Moldus. Après avoir chaudement félicité l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard – dont Grace était la seule membre en cinquième année –, Alecto Carrow posa les yeux sur le banc libre entre Harper et Vega.

— Où est Kendrick ?

— Il ne viendra pas au cours ce matin, dit Joffrey, assis à la première rangée. Il a passé la nuit à travailler sur son article pour le Journal.

Carrow hocha la tête, rappela à Joffrey de lui en apporter un exemplaire dès son impression, puis se tourna vers le tableau pour commencer la leçon du jour. Tory glissa un morceau de parchemin vers Vega, qui le déplia et lut :

« N'importe quel autre prof l'aurait mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! Et ils essaient de nous faire croire qu'il n'y a pas de favoritisme ? »

Vega leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de sa plume pour inscrire sa réponse :

« Qui essaie de te faire croire ça ? »

Astoria sourit en lisant la réplique de son amie, puis déchira le parchemin en minuscules morceaux, qu'elle écrasa dans le fond de son sac.

Richard ne se présenta pas dans le cours de potions non plus, ni dans celui de métamorphose. Si Slughorn ne fit que froncer les sourcils avant de retourner à son cours, McGonagall foudroya Joffrey du regard quand il lui raconta l'excuse du Journal.

— Monsieur Hamblin, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Cette raison satisfait peut-être les professeurs de votre maison, mais sachez que les leçons de métamorphose n'étant pas facultatifs, les projets extrascolaires, quels qu'ils soient ne sont pas une excuse suffisante pour ne pas y assister.

— Mais Professeure, il –

— Veuillez donc informer monsieur Kendrick, continua la professeure de métamorphose, ignorant les protestations de Joffrey, que je l'attends dans mon bureau à dix-sept heures pile pour discuter de sa punition.

Puisque Joffrey s'était assis à sa table ce cours-ci, Vega dut passer l'heure à grommeler et à insulter McGonagall dans sa barbe, rouspétant avec lui contre l'injustice de la punition de son copain.

Quand ils furent libérés pour l'heure du dîner, Vega décida de descendre à la salle commune plutôt que dans la Grande Salle. Une copine digne de ce nom s'inquiéterait si elle n'avait pas vu son copain de la matinée, alors elle dit à Tory et Grace qu'elle les verrait plus tard et partit en direction des cachots.

Elle n'était que dans le hall, cependant, quand Richard apparut au haut des escaliers, une liasse de papiers à la main et les cheveux ébouriffés. Voyant Vega, il se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire et lui plaqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

— Je venais justement vous retrouver. Joff est dans la Grande Salle ?

Vega hocha la tête et le couple rejoignit leurs amis, bras dessus bras dessous.

— Oh, avant que j'oublie, dit Vega en s'asseyant devant une assiette vide. McGo veut te voir à dix-sept heures, parce que tu étais absent.

Le jeune homme balaya cette information du dos de la main, puis laissa tomber sa liasse de papiers sous le nez de Joffrey, qui interrompit son mouvement, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, pour lever les yeux vers son ami.

— J'ai fini ! lança triomphalement Richard. J'y ai passé toute la matinée, mais toutes les pages sont organisées, prêtes à être imprimées !

— Tu as fait tout le –

— Oui, tout est fini !

— Et tu n'as pas oublié de –

— Bien sûr que non !

Joffrey posa calmement sa fourchette, feuilleta quelques-unes des pages que lui avait donné Richard, puis le rassembla, se leva, et les glissa doucement dans son sac.

Puis il partit à la course vers la porte de la Grande Salle, avec un cri triomphal. Richard éclata de rire et se lança à sa poursuite, criant à Vega par-dessus son épaule :

— On se voit ce soir, ma chérie !

Vega sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en sentant les regards des trois quarts des étudiants de l'école se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna vers son assiette le plus dignement possible, réprimant avec difficulté le désir de se tourner vers la table de Gryffondor et de voir si Rionach était une de celles qui la fixaient.

Cet après-midi-là, Richard et Joffrey tous les deux brillèrent par leur absence. Le fantôme Binns ne remarqua même pas leur absence, bien sûr, mais malheureusement pour eux, le lundi après-midi était aussi l'heure double de sorts et enchantements, et Flitwick n'était ni aussi endormi que Binns, ni aussi permissif que Slughorn. Harper tenta tant bien que mal de leur trouver une raison d'être absents, mais le petit professeur les convoqua tous des deux à dix-sept heures trente.

— Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? chuchota Tory à l'oreille de Vega.

Celle-ci envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie.

Après le cours, les Serpentard se dépêchèrent de récolter leurs affaires et de sortir de la salle. Grace s'arrêta devant le bureau de ses amies, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

— Dépêchez-vous ! Le Journal doit être prêt !

Vega adopta un air enthousiaste et se joignit à la hâte de Grace. Astoria les suivit hors de la classe en grommelant.

— Je vois pas pourquoi on se presse, il va toujours être là demain le journal…

Heureusement pour elle, Grace avait déjà traversé la moitié du corridor et ne l'avait pas entendue. Vega lui prit le bras et se pressa pour rattraper le reste de leur classe.

Dans la salle commune, la fête régnait, comme s'ils avaient encore gagné un match de Quidditch. Joffrey et Richard se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée, une colonne de journaux bien pliés derrière chacun d'entre eux, et en tendaient un exemplaire à chaque étudiant qui entrait dans la salle commune. Tous les septième année occupaient déjà les fauteuils face à la cheminée, plongés dans leur lecture. Un trio de deuxième année était également installé autour d'un journal ouvert, semblant bien s'amuser de leur lecture.

Vega s'approcha de Richard dès qu'il fut libre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Avec un sourire, il lui pressa une copie du journal dans les mains.

— Bonne lecture, ma belle !

À la première page trônait une immense photo de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les sept joueurs avaient l'air si sérieux, si immobile que Vega crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une photo moldue, jusqu'à ce qu'un des Poursuiveurs, le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe de l'année, lève la main pour faire un signe. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, cependant, Grace, au bout de la rangée, agrippa son avant-bras et le replaça de force à ses côtés. Le garçon grimaça, mais reprit bientôt son air sérieux.

— Oh Merlin, qui a inventé ça ?

Vega se tourna vers Tory, puis suivit son regard. Elles étaient vis-à-vis du groupe de deuxième année qui s'amusait tant avec le journal, et elles virent la raison de ces rires. Quelqu'un avait créé un jeu de pendu dans lequel le pendu était Harry Potter – les lunettes, la cicatrice et la tignasse noire ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité du bonhomme allumettes. Si le mot n'était pas dévoilé à temps, le petit Potter se débattait sans fin au bout d'une corde. Vega fronça le nez.

Grace éclata de rire

— C'est génial !

Tory souffla et se laissa tomber dans une chaise, ouvrant le journal devant son visage et ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait.

— King ! appela une voix derrière elle.

Vega remonta les escaliers à l'entrée de la salle commune et rejoignit Richard et Joffrey, qui l'avait appelée.

— Il est presque dix-sept heures, je dois monter voir McGo, dit Richard en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux aider Joff à distribuer les journaux ?

Elle acquiesça et souhaita bon courage à son copain. Celui-ci se pencha et prit un exemplaire, qu'il glissa dans son sac.

— Un peu de lecture pour cette chère professeure de métamorphose.

Vega grimaça intérieurement. Elle doutait que McGonagall apprécie ce geste. Si Richard revenait avec un mois complet de retenues, elle ne serait pas surprise...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la majorité des Serpentard étaient revenus dans la salle commune. Joffrey quitta à son tour, pour aller voir Flitwick, demandant à Vega si elle pourrait remettre les journaux restants dans la chambre des garçons. Avec un geste de sa baguette, elle les fit léviter, et les ramena dans le dortoir que partageaient Richard, Joffrey et Harper, face au sien. Avant d'en ressortir, elle attrapa la copie sur le haut de la pile et la glissa dans son sac. Peut-être que si elle avait quelque chose d'utile à offrir à la prochaine réunion de l'AD, elle recevrait un peu de respect…


	23. Réalité et Greengrass

Heureusement pour elle, Richard se récolta effectivement deux semaines complètes de retenues en soirée – une semaine avec McGonagall, la suivante avec Flitwick –, permettant à Vega de s'éclipser pour la prochaine réunion de l'AD sans trop de complication. Elle sortit de la salle commune en même temps que la majorité des septième année. Theodore lui lança un regard suspicieux, semblait s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa en voyant que la cinquième année ne se dirigeait pas dans la même direction qu'eux. Elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, ne rencontrant presque personne en chemin.

Arrivée devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait espéré arriver en même temps qu'un autre membre, comme la dernière fois, mais pas de chance, elle était fin seule dans le couloir. Elle pourrait attendre quelques minutes, quelqu'un finirait sans doute par apparaître, mais le plus longtemps elle restait là, le plus de chances elle courait de se faire prendre.

Alors elle se mit les poings dans les poches et commença à marcher, pendant de toutes ses forces « salle d'entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore, salle d'entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore, j'ai besoin de la salle d'entraînement de l'Armée de Dumbledore ». À son troisième passage, elle leva les yeux avec appréhension, et sauta presque de joie quand elle vit la porte en train de se tailler dans la pierre. Aussitôt la poignée eut-elle apparu à son tour que Vega la tourna et entra dans la salle d'entraînement.

À l'avant de la salle, devant le tableau, Neville et Luna levèrent la tête à son arrivée et lui firent un petit signe de la main. Rio était déjà assise au centre du tapis alors Vega la rejoignit, lui posant un baiser sur le front en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Devine quoi ! dit-elle, excitée. J'ai réussi à faire apparaître la porte toute seule !

La Gryffondor tourna vers elle un sourire triste.

— C'est génial, tu es une vraie membre à cent pour cent maintenant.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme de sa copine, Vega perdit aussitôt son air triomphant.

— Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est Charlene, soupira Rionach. Elle a reçu une lettre tout à l'heure. Sa tante née-Moldue a été envoyée à Azkaban.

Ce fut comme si Vega avait reçu une claque en plein visage. Jusqu'à ce moment, la guerre était restée plus ou moins abstraite pour elle. Elle connaissait les parties opposées, les risques qu'elle courait en adoptant le point de vue opposé à celui de la majorité de son entourage, mais sans lien personnel aux combattants, la guerre elle-même – la vraie, hors des murs de l'école et de l'univers des adolescents – semblait si éloignée.

Mais maintenant, elle avait un visage. Un rappel que les noms qu'elle lisait dans le journal, qu'elle entendait dans les potins des Serpentard et de l'AD, n'étaient pas que des noms mais des vraies personnes. Des vrais morts, blessés, victimes et fugitifs. Elle se sentait idiote de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant.

Vega tendit la main vers celle de Rionach et la serra. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers l'avant, elle remarqua que bien que la salle se soit remplie dans les dernières minutes, Ginny n'avait toujours pas rejoint Neville et Luna.

— Ginny n'est pas là ce soir ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'espère qu'elle est pas en retenue…

— Non, pas cette fois, rit doucement Rio. Elle avait un souper avec Slughorn. Son petit club… Cormac aussi a dû y aller.

Vega hocha la tête, repensant aux Serpentard plus âgés qu'elle avait croisés à la sortie de la salle commune. Elle pensait cependant que Theodore Nott n'avait pas été invité dans le club l'année précédente, à cause de l'affiliation de Nott sénior. Elle demanderait à Grace.

Charlene et Romilda furent les dernières membres à entrer dans la salle, quelques secondes seulement avant que Neville ne demande le silence. Romilda s'assit à côté de Vega et Rionach, leur adressant un sourire à toutes les deux, mais Charlene, les yeux rougis, ne leur adressa pas un regard. Rio posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui fit un rapide câlin et, après un moment, Vega se pencha vers elle.

— Rio m'a dit. Je suis désolée.

Charlene se tourna vers elle, et Vega vit plusieurs expressions se succéder dans ses yeux. La rage, l'impatience, l'envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais finalement, après quelques secondes de tension, elle hocha simplement la tête et se retourna vers l'avant, où Neville continuait à parler.

— … et puis finalement, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait quelque chose à ajouter ?

Avec hésitation, Vega leva la main. Le Gryffondor lui sourit.

— Pas besoin de lever la main, on est pas en cours ici. Fais comme tout le monde, crie plus fort que les autres.

Quelques rires se firent entendre, et tous se tournèrent vers la Serpentard, leurs expressions variant entre la curiosité et l'hostilité pure. Vega se mit à farfouiller dans son sac, en profitant pour cacher son visage rouge pivoine derrière un rideau de cheveux.

— Oui euh… j'ai amené un exemplaire du _Journal du Serpent_ , au cas où vous l'aviez pas…

Quand elle leva la tête, le journal entre les mains, elle remarqua qu'il y en avait déjà plusieurs exemplaires dans la salle qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués. Sur la table derrière Luna, par terre devant la bibliothèque, dans le sac d'une Poufsouffle. Si cela était possible, Vega rougit encore plus profondément.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin de toi pour nous ramener ce torchon ? dit Seamus d'une voix forte et moqueuse, tirant un journal de son sac. On n'a jamais eu besoin de serpent pour avoir de l'information sur eux, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer !

— Seamus…, dit Neville à voix basse, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Puis, il leva la tête vers Vega.

— Merci, c'était bien pensé, mais comme tu vois, on s'est débrouillés autrement. Contente-toi de venir aux réunions, n'en fais pas trop, on ne voudrait pas te mettre encore plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà.

Seamus marmonna quelque chose qui s'attira des rires de ses plus proches voisins et un regard froid de Neville. Piteuse, Vega hocha la tête et rangea le journal dans son sac, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

Voilà une réunion qui commençait bien…

Plus tard dans la réunion, alors que Vega faisait encore tout son possible pour se faire oublier en s'entraînant silencieusement dans un coin – littéralement, puisque l'exercice du jour portait sur les sortilèges informulés –, Romilda s'approcha d'elle. Elle se plaça à la droite de la Serpentard et continuait à s'entraîner sans rien dire, mais Vega sentait périodiquement son regard peser sur elle. Alors au bout d'un moment, elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de la Gryffondor, qui lui sourit.

— Je viens en paix, blagua-t-elle en levant les deux mains.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Elle avait beau vouloir se faire une place dans l'AD, et en particulier ne pas se mettre à dos les amies de Rionach, l'interaction du début de l'entraînement était restée en travers de la gorge de la Serpentard. Elle avait envie d'être laissée tranquille jusqu'à pouvoir rentrer dans son dortoir.

— Oui euh, en fait, je voulais te parler de mon petit frère.

Vega n'eut aucune réaction. Elle ne voyait toujours pas en quoi ça la concernait.

— Derek Vane ? continua Romilda. Deuxième année ? Serpentard ?

Vega haussa un sourcil. Une Gryffondor avec un petit frère à Serpentard. On aurait tout vu.

— Oui, ça me dit quelque chose, répondit Vega. Cheveux bruns frisés, yeux verts ?

— Exact ! Je me demandais simplement si tu pouvais... garder un œil sur lui ou quelque chose.

Vega fronça les sourcils.

— Pas besoin de lui parler ou rien, continua Romilda à toute vitesse. Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de l'AD et la résistance, et je ne vais rien lui raconter de tout ça, il est beaucoup trop jeune. Mais ça me rassurerait de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'entre nous qui veille sur lui, même de loin.

« Quelqu'un d'entre nous ».

Vega sourit.

— Avec plaisir.

Finalement, cette journée ne serait peut-être pas à oublier complètement. Vega n'avait pas la confiance de tous les membres de l'AD, mais elle avait gagné celle de Romilda. C'était mieux que rien.

Un soir cette semaine-là, tous les Serpentard de cinquième année – sauf Grace et Harper, qui avaient un entraînement de Quidditch – étaient installés autour de l'une des tables de la salle commune, absorbés par l'étude de métamorphose pour leur examen de la semaine suivante. Quand Daphné Greengrass se plaça derrière sa sœur, tous levèrent les yeux vers elle, mais elle ne répondit au regard de personne et ne fit que tapoter l'épaule d'Astoria, lui demandait si elle pouvait la suivre.

Tory haussa les épaules, ferma son manuel et se leva pour emboîter le pas à sa sœur. Vega les suivit du regard jusqu'au dortoir des filles de septième année, où elles entrèrent et Daphné ferma la porte.

— Tu sais c'est à propos de quoi ? lui demanda Richard.

— Aucune idée.

Pendant près de dix minutes, la table fut à nouveau plongée dans le silence, chacun absorbé par sa lecture et son étude. Quand la porte du dortoir dans lequel avaient disparu les deux blondes s'ouvrit avec fracas, la demi-douzaine d'étudiants sursauta. Astoria en sortit, le visage rouge de furie, traversa le couloir en trois grandes enjambées et entra dans son propre dortoir, claquant la porte derrière elle avec tellement de violence que les tapisseries suspendues de part et d'autre de celle-ci s'envolèrent presque jusqu'au plafond.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'aînée des Greengrass sortit à son tour de la chambre, l'air aussi posé qu'à son habitude, referma doucement la porte derrière elle, et traversa la salle commune d'un pas léger, disparaissant par l'ouverture dans le mur.

Vega fut la première à se sortir du choc.

— Je vais voir ce qui s'est passé.

Elle récolta son manuel et ses parchemins, glissa celui de son amie dans son sac également, et se rendit jusqu'à son dortoir.

Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer.

— Tory ? C'est moi.

Après quelques secondes, quand aucune réponse ne se fit entendre, Vega tenta de tourner la poignée, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas ; Tory avait verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur. Après de nouveaux coups, une nouvelle tentative de faire ouvrir la porte à son amie, Vega sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Comme ils s'étaient entraînés sur les sortilèges informulés lors de la réunion de l'AD, elle formula un « Alohomora ! » dans son esprit, voyant la poignée tourner, la porte s'ouvrir...

Après trois essais, elle entendit le « clic ! » qui signalait le déverrouillage et remit sa baguette dans sa poche, cachant son sourire de triomphe de ses camarades de classe, qui regardaient toujours dans sa direction.

Dans le dortoir, l'obscurité régnait. Les bougies n'avaient pas encore été allumées pour la soirée – ou Astoria les avait éteintes – et tous les rideaux avaient été tirés, ne laissant filtrer aucune lumière par les fenêtres artificielles.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la noirceur, Vega trouva son amie, assise à la tête de son lit, appuyée contre le mur et les bras croisés serré contre sa poitrine. La brune ralluma quelques chandelles – en prononçant bien les sortilèges, cette fois, elle ne voulait pas se casser la tête – et s'installa au pied du lit de son amie.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Elle pense qu'elle sait tout ! explosa la blonde. Cette foutue miss parfaite, reine de la famille et princesse des Serpentard !

— Daphné ?

Tory regarda Vega et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Qui d'autre ? Elle se permet de venir me faire la leçon, comme si c'était à elle de me dire comment me comporter. Elle a que deux ans de plus que moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, hein ?

Ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi parlait son amie, Vega attendit que celle-ci fasse une pause pour respirer et en profita pour lui demander des explications.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut, exactement ?

— Que j'arrête de critiquer Rogue, les Carrow, le Journal du Serpent. Que je fasse plus d'efforts pour me fondre dans la masse, comme elle. « À t'écouter, on finirait par croire que tu veux joindre la Résistance ! », dit Astoria d'une voix aiguë, imitant celle de sa sœur.

Les battements du cœur de Vega s'accélérèrent et l'excitation monta en elle, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Tory, résistante ? Elle pourrait même l'inviter à joindre l'AD. La vie serait tellement plus simple si elles étaient deux Serpentard dans ce nid de lions, si elle avait une amie pour l'aider à concocter des excuses, à éviter trop d'intimité avec Richard. Il faudrait que Tory soit mise au courant de Rionach, de la relation entre elles, mais Vega était prête à cela. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer, mais Astoria continua à parler comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

— Comme si je pourrais rejoindre la Résistance ! Malgré ce que croit Daphné, je ne suis pas plus pour eux que pour les Mangemorts. Mais bien sûr que je crois à la supériorité des sang-pur! Juste... est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'une guerre pour tout ça ?

Tory se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête, et regarda Vega, les yeux grands ouverts.

— J'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille, que personne ne m'oblige à choisir de camp.

Vega hocha la tête et sourit, vaguement nauséeuse. Elle avait été si près de tout dire à Astoria, de tout ruiner pour tout le monde. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé ?

À ce moment, Grace entra dans la chambre, les cheveux pleins de sueur, et son regard passa entre ses deux amies.

— Les garçons m'ont dit qu'il s'était passé un truc ?

Tory et Vega s'échangèrent un regard, et la brune faillit éclater de rire. Elles faisaient un beau trio : Nott l'extrémiste, King la résistante et Greengrass la neutre. Comment diable avaient-elles réussi à rester meilleures amies toutes ces années ?


	24. Amitié et vie sexuelle

— J'ai des nouvelles de Dean aussi.

C'était une nouvelle réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, la dernière du mois de novembre. Seamus s'était levé, et donnait à ses camarades les nouvelles qu'il avait récoltées récemment. Au nom de Dean, tous levèrent la tête, espérant des nouvelles positives, mais Vega se tourna vers Rio, les sourcils froncés.

— Dean Thomas, Gryffondor de septième année, murmura-t-elle sans détourner le regard. Meilleur ami de Seamus.

— Il est en sécurité, continua l'Irlandais à l'avant. Il se cache avec deux gobelins, Ted Tonks et… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop compris, quelqu'un avec les initiales DC…

— Dirk Cresswell, dit Ginny. Un collègue de papa, né-Moldu. Maman m'a dit qu'il était en fuite depuis qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir avant d'arriver à Azkaban, il y a quelques semaines.

Plusieurs adolescents exprimèrent leur soulagement que leur ami se porte bien, et que quelqu'un ait réussi à fuir au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts. Vega échangea un sourire avec Ginny ; elle aussi connaissait vaguement monsieur Cresswell, l'ayant croisé quelques fois dans le bureau de son père.

Ils parlèrent tous entre eux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Neville tape dans ses mains, demandant leur silence et leur attention.

— McGonagall m'a donné un Épouvantard qu'elle a trouvé dans son armoire l'autre jour. Je lui avais dit que Seamus et moi en avions besoin pour nous entraîner pour nos ASPIC.

Vega déglutit. Rionach lui avait annoncé avec excitation, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt quand elle était entrée dans la salle sur demande, qu'ils allaient s'entraîner à faire des Patronus, un sortilège que la Serpentard n'avait jamais tenté. Elle n'avait même jamais vu de Détraqueur de près ; pendant sa première année, quand ils avaient envahi l'école, elle avait réussi à les éviter, ne les apercevant que de loin alors qu'ils erraient autour du périmètre du château.

— Jake ?

Un troisième année de Poufsouffle s'approcha de la malle que Neville avait fait léviter vers le tapis. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi, mais Rio avait dit que les Épouvantards se transformaient en Détraqueurs devant Jake, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Potter l'année précédente.

Pendant que Jake s'installait, les jambes écartées et la baguette sortie, les autres membres de l'AD se placèrent derrière lui, formant une file approximative. Vega se retrouva entourée d'un groupe de Gryffondor ; Rionach, Romilda, Ginny, Lavande et Cormac. Les quatre autres filles serraient leurs baguettes, l'air déterminé. Cormac vit l'air inquiet de la Serpentard et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— C'est ma première fois aussi, dit-il. On me dit que c'est moins horrible qu'on croit.

— Qui t'a dit ça ? interpela Ginny. Lavande ? C'est pas bien de mentir, tu sais !

Soudainement, Cormac perdit son air assuré et Vega fut prise d'une envie abrupte d'éclater de rire. Ginny leur posa tous les deux une main sur l'épaule, un sourire en coin.

— Vous en faites pas, dit-elle. Pensez à un moment heureux, le plus heureux dont vous vous souvenez, et dites « Spero Patronum » de toutes vos forces. J'ai foi en vous.

— En même si vous vous ratez, c'est qu'un Épouvantard, il peut rien vous faire !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, et Lavande se retourna en riant, prête à affronter le Détraqueur-Épouvantard.

Après une succession bien trop rapide de Patronus plus ou moins bien réussis – quelques animaux revenaient se pavaner près des sorciers après avoir forcé leur adversaire à battre en retraite, d'autres ne prenaient que la forme de vagues nuages argentés –, Vega se retrouva à l'avant du groupe qui attendait encore son tour. Elle se tourna vers Rionach et Cormac, derrière elle, mais ils ne lui furent d'aucune aide.

— « Spero Patronum », répéta sa copine en lui donnant une poussée encourageante dans le dos. Vas-y, lance-toi !

Avec une grande inspiration, Vega se tourna pour faire face à la créature encapuchonnée qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle entendait sa respiration tremblante, sentait le froid qui semblait émaner d'elle. La Serpentard fut traversée d'un violent frisson, et repensa tout d'un coup à un vieux souvenir qu'elle pensait avoir enfoui. Elle avait à peine cinq ans, et sa mère l'avait amenée au Chemin de Traverse. À Gringotts, elles étaient descendues dans les grottes. Pendant qu'Irene était allée retirer de l'argent, Vega était sortie du coffre-fort et s'était égarée dans les couloirs sombres. Elle avait eu tellement peur, s'était sentie tellement seule…

— Vega !

Avec un sursaut, elle remarqua que le Détraqueur n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle serra le poing autour de sa baguette, tenta de remplir son esprit de souvenirs heureux – sa rencontre avec Grace et Tory, leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, son premier baiser avec Rionach.

— Spero Patronum !

Un nuage translucide émergea du bout de sa baguette. Le Détraqueur s'arrêta à peine trois secondes, avant de sortir une main putride de sous sa cape et de faire un geste de balayage. La tentative de Patronus disparut aussitôt, et Vega fit un pas maladroit vers l'arrière, trébuchant presque sur son propre talon.

— Spero Patronum !

Rio s'était avancée, et avait lancé un renard vers le Détraqueur, qui fit aussitôt demi-tour. Vega la remercia d'une voix tremblante et la Gryffondor lui passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules.

— Pour un premier essai, ç'aurait pu être pire !

Le temps que l'entraînement se termine, Vega avait eu une autre chance contre le Détraqueur, qui s'était à peine mieux passée que la précédente. Elle avait essayé une nouvelle série de souvenirs, mais son nuage de Patronus n'avait duré que quelques secondes de plus avant que Rionach ne doive venir la sauver.

Au moins, une fois l'Épouvantard évaporé, Ginny avait sorti un grand mannequin et ils avaient tous pu se défouler jusqu'à sa destruction. Vega avait pu lui envoyer deux « Reducto » bien sentis pendant la séance, avant qu'il n'explose et que Neville appelle la fin de la réunion.

Vega était en train de se rhabiller – si elle retournait dans la salle commune sans sa cravate, ses amis se poseraient des questions – quand Cormac et Lavande s'approchèrent d'elle. La Serpentard se redressa aussitôt, méfiante, mais les deux Gryffondor lui souriaient.

— Lav et moi on va rester pour que je continue à pratiquer mon Patronus, expliqua Cormac. On s'est dit que tu voudrais peut-être t'entraîner un peu avec nous avant de partir ?

Par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Vega voyait Rionach qui souriait largement, mais aussi Seamus, derrière elle, qui ne faisait même pas d'effort pour cacher sa grimace. Elle regarda sa montre : il était déjà près de vingt et une heures trente.

— C'est gentil, dit-elle. Mais c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, et si je rentre trop tard, mes amis vont se poser des questions…

Au moment où elle parla de ses camarades de Serpentard comme de ses amis, elle vit ses deux interlocuteurs sourciller, mais ils retrouvèrent vite leur sourire.

— On comprend tout à fait, dit Lavande.

— À la prochaine ! ajouta Cormac alors qu'ils se plaçaient à nouveau sur le tapis.

Pendant qu'elle retournait vers les cachots, Vega ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ce dernier échange avec Lavande et Cormac. Aurait-elle dû utiliser un autre mot qu'« amis » ? Camarades ? Compagnons ?

Cela l'amena à se demander si les Serpentard étaient toujours, effectivement, ses amis. Leurs divergences d'opinions, affichées ou pas, devaient-elles signer la fin d'amitiés de plusieurs années ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas rester amis, de nom du moins, même sous les circonstances extrêmes actuelles ? Vega était certaine que la plupart d'entre eux – Grace en tête de liste – n'agissaient ainsi que pour répondre à la pression de leur entourage. De leur famille, des autres Serpentard.

En arrivant face au mur qui camouflait l'entrée de sa salle commune, Vega leva la tête, le regard décidé. Si les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore n'arrivaient pas à accepter qu'elle ait toujours des amis à Serpentard, des amis aux idées contre lesquelles ils se battaient, eh bien, tant pis pour eux. Elle ne leur tournerait pas le dos.

— Vous croyez que je vais perdre beaucoup de points si mon chat a toujours un bec comme queue ?

Vega et Grace tournèrent la tête vers la table d'Astoria, et éclatèrent de rire en voyant son pauvre chaton se renifler le derrière d'un air confus.

Leur prochain cours de métamorphose, mardi matin, serait un examen pratique du dernier sortilège qu'ils avaient appris. Les trois Serpentard avaient donc emprunté des théières, samedi après l'heure du dîner, et avaient investi une salle de classe vide pour s'entraîner à les transformer en chaton.

Pour l'instant, aucune des trois n'avait encore réussi parfaitement. Le poil blanc du chaton de Grace était resté décoré des petites roses de sa théière, et celui de Vega était incapable de marcher avec des poignées comme pattes avant.

— Finite Incantatem.

La théière réapparut sur la table de Tory. Alors que ses amies la regardaient de près, leurs propres chatons ratés sur leurs bureaux, la blonde ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, rassemblant toutes ses forces et sa concentration. Puis, posant le bout de sa baguette légèrement sur le dessus de la théière, elle prononça fermement la formule, mettant bien l'emphase sur la deuxième et la dernière syllabe, comme leur avait dit la professeure McGonagall.

La théière disparut immédiatement derrière un nuage blanc. Après un moment, celui-ci se dissipa pour laisser voir un adorable petit chat tout noir, dont les yeux verts passaient d'une fille à l'autre, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Quand il émit un miaulement aigu, Tory répondit d'un petit cri excité.

— J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant courir sa main de la petite tête jusqu'au bout de la queue, qui n'avait plus rien d'un bec de théière.

Avec des applaudissements, Vega et Grace s'approchèrent à leur tour pour jouer avec le chaton, qui répondait à leurs caresses par des ronronnements sonores. Leurs deux tentatives, oubliées derrière elles, regardaient jalousement leur camarade réussi qui s'attirait toute l'attention. Après un moment, Grace dit :

— Mon frère m'a appris quelque chose l'autre jour. Je vous montre ?

Tory et Vega acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme, et reculèrent de quelques pas alors que Grace remontait les manches de son chandail.

— Ils ont appris ça avec Carrow, en Forces du Mal.

Devant le chaton de Tory, elle leva sa baguette et se concentra un instant. Juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, un éclair de dureté passa dans ses yeux, et Vega sut ce qui suivrait.

— Cruc –

— NON !

La baguette de Grace vola dans les airs, et Vega l'attrapa d'une main. Quand les deux autres jeunes filles tournèrent des yeux abasourdis vers elle, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que sa propre baguette était levée, dirigée vers Grace. Elle avait lancé un Expelliarmus informulé par réflexe.

Baissant rapidement sa baguette, elle rendit la sienne à son amie, non sans dire d'un ton ferme :

— C'est un sortilège impardonnable, Grace, à quoi tu penses ?

— Et à quoi pense Carrow d'enseigner ça à Poudlard ? ajouta Tory. Il est fou ?

Grace leva les yeux au ciel avec un rire.

— Vous êtes trop sensibles. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient appris l'Avada Kedavra. Et c'est pas comme s'ils le pratiquaient sur d'autres sorciers.

Elle leva à nouveau sa baguette vers le chaton, et Vega sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, mais elle ne fit que lancer un « Finite Incantatem », d'abord sur l'animal de Tory, puis sur le sien et sur celui de Vega.

— C'est même pas de vrais animaux, finit-elle d'un ton moqueur. C'est des théières.

Dans un silence tendu, elles retournèrent chacune à leur théière, mais l'atmosphère confortable de concentration avait disparu. Malgré tous ses efforts, Vega n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. À chacun de ses essais, elle ne voyait que Grace en train de torturer un être sans défense.

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes de silence interrompu seulement par des sortilèges et des jurons quand le résultat n'était pas celui escompté, la jeune Nott rangea ses affaires et passa son sac par-dessus son épaule.

— J'ai du Quidditch, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, sans se retourner vers ses amies. À ce soir.

Tory et Vega restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la salle, mais quand ni l'une ni l'autre n'arriva à un résultat plus probant qu'une théière poilue, elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de mettre un terme à l'exercice et de retourner à la salle commune.

Et de ne plus jamais parler de ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

Vega regardait autour d'elle, mi-amusée, mi-intimidée. Elle était aux Trois Balais, assise entre Astoria et Grace. Autour d'elles, à la même table, se trouvaient Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné, ainsi qu'Isadora Duncan et Simini Rowell, de sixième année. Les camarades de dortoir de ces dernières, les jumelles Blocker, étaient installées à une autre table, un peu plus loin. Des sorcières de sang mêlé, elles n'avaient visiblement pas été invitées à cette table.

Un an, deux ans plus tôt, Vega aurait vendu son âme pour se trouver ici. Avec ses aînées, au sein du groupe de filles les plus populaires de la maison – de l'école, si on croyait tout ce qu'elles disaient. Mais maintenant que ce rêve était devenu réalité, elle réalisait qu'elle aurait préféré passer son après-midi à Pré-au-Lard comme elle le faisait d'habitude, avec son groupe de cinquième années, à se promener dans les boutiques. Son regard erra par la fenêtre, sur les montagnes de neige blanche dans les rues, et elle soupira intérieurement. La suggestion d'une bataille de boules de neige ne serait sans doute pas très populaire dans ce groupe-ci.

— King, tu es avec Kendrick depuis quand ?

Vega se retourna en entendant son nom, et rougit en constatant que toutes les filles de la table la fixaient. Elle ne savait même pas laquelle d'entre elles lui avait parlé.

— Je… Pardon ?

— Isadora demande depuis quand tu es avec Richard, expliqua Grace en la foudroyant du regard.

— Oh ! Depuis octobre, répondit Vega. Cette année. L'an dernier on a été ensemble un moment aussi. Quatre mois.

— Et tu as quel âge ?

— Quinze ans…

— Bientôt seize, ajouta Grace.

Vega fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être mise aux enchères ?

— Et est-ce que vous avez officialisé ça déjà ?

— Officialisé ? demanda-t-elle, confuse. Comment ? Je ne comprends pas…

— Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble, intervint sèchement Daphné.

Vega se sentit rougir encore plus profondément. À sa droite, Astoria avait les mains crispées autour de son verre de bièraubeurre, et à sa gauche, Grace avait le regard fixé sur la surface de la table. Ses amies ne lui seraient d'aucune aide.

— N-non, bégaya-t-elle. Pas encore. Je veux dire –

— Je te conseille de ne pas tarder, la coupa Millicent. Kendrick est un bon parti, tu devrais mettre le grappin dessus le plus tôt possible.

— Si tu as besoin de conseils, demande à Nott, ajouta Pansy d'un ton amusé. Je suis sûre qu'elle en a plein.

Vega jeta un regard en biais à son amie, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Sa mâchoire était crispée, et elle crut voir une larme perler au coin de son œil. Sous la table, elle tendit un bras et posa une main sur le genou de Grace, le serrant pour essayer de lui transmettre du réconfort.

Au grand soulagement des trois amies, leurs aînées changèrent à ce moment de sujet, et la vie sexuelle des sang-pur ne revint pas sur le tapis de la journée.


	25. Soulagement et Patronus

Il s'écoula près de trois semaines complètes sans que le galion de l'AD ne se manifeste. Vega avait commencé à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle voyait toujours les membres du groupe dans la Grande Salle, alors pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de réunions ? Seamus avait-il fini par réussir à convaincre ses camarades de l'exclure ?

Elle avait essayé en vain de s'approcher subtilement de Rio ou de Ginny pour leur demander des nouvelles, mais n'arrivait que rarement à se départir de Richard. Celui-ci était devenu encore plus collant depuis le début du mois de décembre, menant Vega à se demander s'il avait été récipiendaire de la même discussion sur l'« officialisation » de leur couple lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés devant le feu de la salle commune, Richard s'était penché vers son oreille.

— Dis, ça te dirait de passer Noël à la maison avec moi ?

Vega ferma les yeux. Depuis Pré-au-Lard, elle s'était préparée à une telle proposition de Richard, mais avait néanmoins espéré ne jamais avoir à y répondre.

Se plaquant un sourire désolé sur les lèvres, elle se tourna vers son copain.

— J'aurais adoré, mais j'ai ma famille qui vient de République tchèque, il faut absolument que je sois à la maison, sinon ma babička ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Richard ouvrit la bouche, mais Vega continua sans lui laisser la chance de dire un mot.

— De toute façon, mes parents ne l'auraient pas permis. Ils ne me laisseraient pas passer la nuit chez un garçon, surtout pas un qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit un point de chaleur contre sa cheville. Depuis quelque temps, elle préférait garder le galion de l'AD à portée de main, alors elle le glissait dans sa chaussette tous les matins en s'habillant. Ainsi, elle était toujours au courant immédiatement de toute annonce, ou de toute réunion. Et si jamais on le trouvait, elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'elle gardait un galion en cas d'urgence.

Essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop pressée, elle se redressa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Richard.

— Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, chéri.

D'un pas détendu, elle s'avança jusque son dortoir puis, aussitôt la porte fermée derrière elle, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et sortit la pièce dorée de sa chaussette. Celle-ci n'avait pas encore eu le temps de reprendre sa température normale, et Vega la sentait encore tiède entre ses doigts alors qu'elle lisait la série de chiffres qui y était apparue. Depuis la première réunion, elle s'était beaucoup améliorée à déchiffrer le code, et il ne lui fallut que deux minutes cette fois-ci pour déterminer qu'il y aurait un entraînement le surlendemain à dix-neuf heures trente.

Avec une vague de soulagement, elle glissa de nouveau le galion de sa chaussette et sortit retrouver Richard.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'AD en début d'année, les conversations ne s'interrompirent pas et personne ne se tourna vers Vega pour lui lancer un regard méfiant quand elle entra dans la salle sur demande. Elle adressa un signe de la main à certains de ses camarades avant de se diriger vers Rionach, Romilda et Charlene.

— Je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-elle après avoir embrassé sa copine. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de l'AD, je croyais que vous aviez décidé de me mettre dehors finalement.

— Crois-moi, le jour où on décidera de te mettre dehors, ce ne sera pas un secret.

Vega tapa le bras de Charlene. Malgré les réticences de cette dernière, elle avait fini par accepter la présence de Vega dans l'Armée de Dumbledore et dans son groupe d'amis. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester sarcastique et cynique à chacune de ses interactions avec la Serpentard.

À ce moment, la porte apparut avec un grondement. Quand elle s'ouvrit, Vega se tourna et lâcha un petit cri de surprise, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Neville, qui venait d'arriver, avait le visage tuméfié du front jusqu'au menton ; l'œil droit entouré de noir, si enflé qu'il ne voyait que par une fente ; la joue gauche éraflée profondément, d'une couleur rouge vif ; la lèvre inférieure fêlée.

Rio suivit le regard de Vega, mais ne sembla pas surprise outre mesure.

— Ouais, il avait une retenue avec Carrow hier.

— C'est un professeur qui a fait ça ? s'exclama Vega, complètement outrée.

— Ouais, au cas où tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte, les profs Mangemorts sont légèrement moins plaisants avec ceux qui ne sont pas leurs chouchous de Serpentard.

Vega n'avait pas remarqué Seamus, assis devant elle, qui s'était retourné pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Cette fois, cependant, elle en avait assez, et plutôt que de baisser le regard, elle plissa les yeux et répondit :

— Va pas croire que tous les Serpentard sont d'accord avec ça.

Seamus et elle s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, mais le Gryffondor finit par se retourner sans rien ajouter quand son camarade de dortoir prit sa place à l'avant. Neville fit un clin d'œil avec son œil intact, et sourit quand des murmures parcoururent le groupe d'adolescents – laissant entrevoir une dent cassée au-dessus de sa lèvre coupée.

— Je vous déconseille de vous faire mettre en retenue avec Carrow.

Quelques rires se firent entendre.

— J'espère que tu lui as rendu la pareille ! appela Michael Corner.

— Il n'est peut-être pas à Serdaigle, mais il n'est pas totalement stupide ! répliqua Ginny, ce qui attira encore des rires.

— J'aurais bien voulu, dit Neville, mais je devais me contenter de subir sans lui donner la satisfaction de me plaindre. Non, mais sans blague…

Il leva une main et attendit que tout le monde se soit tu avant de continuer.

— J'ai été stupide de le provoquer en cours comme je l'ai fait. Ça n'a mené à rien. Il faut choisir ses combats intelligemment, sinon on va tous finir par se faire attraper et l'AD ne servira plus à rien.

Puis, il claqua des mains, attira à lui quelques mannequins, et termina :

— Assez parlé ! C'est la dernière réunion avant les fêtes de Noël, profitons-en pour nous amuser un peu ! Essayons de battre notre record de la destruction la plus rapide d'un mannequin.

Il donna un coup de baguette, et le record précédent – douze minutes quarante-sept secondes – s'afficha sur le tableau derrière lui. Luna plaça le mannequin au centre du tapis pendant que la quinzaine d'adolescents prenaient position autour de lui. Quand tout fut en position, Neville commença le décompte :

— Trois, deux, un… ATTAQUEZ !

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances de Noël débutèrent et le train repartit du quai de Pré-au-Lard pour ramener les étudiants à Londres. L'ambiance de ce voyage-ci était tout le contraire de celle qui avait régné quatre mois auparavant. Vega sentait un vague de soulagement, de relaxation. Elle voyait des sourires, entendait des rires là où auparavant n'existait que de la tension. Elle-même était heureuse de rentrer à la maison, de pouvoir vivre quelques semaines loin des inquiétudes de Poudlard, sans avoir à mentir à tout bout de champ.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin entre Pré-au-Lard et Londres, entre deux parties d'échecs, quand Richard s'assit à côté de Vega. Il lui tendit une petite boîte, enveloppée de papier argenté.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Un cadeau de Noël.

— Oh ! Merci !

Vega pinça le coin du paquet, mais son copain posa une main sur la sienne.

— Non, pas tout de suite ! dit-il. Ouvre-le à Noël seulement, sinon c'est pas un cadeau de Noël !

Avec un sourire, Vega se pencha pour l'embrasser et glissa le cadeau dans son sac. Quand elle se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre, elle constata que le train avait ralenti, même s'ils étaient au milieu d'un champ, à des heures encore d'arriver à destination. Les sourcils froncés, elle se tourna vers les autres occupants du compartiment. Tory haussa les épaules, indiquant qu'elle ne savait pas plus que son amie ce qui se passait.

— Peut-être que les Mangemorts viennent voir si Potter est là ? supposa Harper.

— Ils sont si cons que ça ? dit Vega avant de se mordre la langue.

Ses camarades de Serpentard se tournèrent vers elle. Astoria souriait, mais Joffrey et Grace avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés. Vega prit un air désinvolte et haussa une épaule.

— Je veux juste dire, ils croient vraiment que Potter serait sur le train qui _quitte_ Poudlard, alors qu'il n'a pas été vu au château de l'année ? Il y a sans doute une autre raison à cet arrêt.

Car le train était effectivement bien arrêté. Richard se leva et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

— Vous savez ce qui se passe ? l'entendirent-ils crier vers un autre compartiment.

Apparemment, personne dans ce wagon n'y comprenait quoi que ce soit. Ils attendirent sans bouger quelques minutes, regardant alternativement par la fenêtre et par la porte, mais ils ne virent rien d'un côté ni de l'autre. Rien ne passa dehors à côté du train, personne n'entra dans le wagon.

Soudain, des cris lointains se firent entendre. Avec des exclamations de surprise, les Serpentard sortirent dans le couloir, regardant dans la direction d'où étaient venus les bruits. Vega sentit son cœur plonger dans ses talons. Elle n'avait reconnu aucune des voix, bien sûr, mais elle avait l'étrange impression que ce qui venait d'arriver, quoi que ce fut, la concernait. Concernait l'AD. Elle se leva et voulut se rendre dans le prochain wagon pour tenter d'y voir plus clair, mais elle n'avait fait que trois pas quand une main lui agrippa l'avant-bras.

— Tu vas où comme ça ? lui demanda Richard, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

— Je voulais aller voir…

Vega fit un vague geste en direction de la commotion, mais au final, n'insista pas et resta aux côtés de ses amis, attendant que les nouvelles viennent à eux. Un Serpentard ne courait jamais vers un potentiel danger, c'était bien connu.

En fin de compte, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Le train s'ébranla, repartant en direction de Londres, au même moment où la porte du wagon suivant s'ouvrit à la volée. Jocasta, la sœur de Joffrey de Serdaigle, entra en courant, les pommettes roses.

— C'était les Mangemorts ! annonça-t-elle, regardant son jumeau, mais parlant d'une voix qui porterait à tous ceux qui la regardaient dans le wagon. Ils ont enlevé Loufoca !

Heureusement pour elle, les éclats de rire et cris de joie de ses camarades masquèrent le juron que lâcha Vega. Elle qui avait espéré n'avoir que la paix pendant les vacances, voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon…

Le lendemain après-midi, dans sa chambre, elle contemplait son bureau. Des montagnes de parchemins et de manuels y étaient posées ; des lectures en histoire de la magie, des cartes à dessiner en astronomie, des devoirs en soins aux créatures magiques. La guerre avait beau avoir mis le monde sorcier sens dessus dessous, leurs professeurs semblaient quand même convaincus qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que leurs études.

Mais Vega n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ses devoirs, de se préparer pour ses BUSE. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, posant une main sur la tête de son chat quand il émit un miaulement de mécontentement de s'être fait réveiller, et sortit sa baguette. Bien qu'elle ait toujours la Trace, elle avait parlé à ses parents de l'Armée de Dumbledore dès qu'ils avaient quitté King's Cross. Irene n'avait pas été ravie – « Pourquoi tu fais exprès de te mettre en danger ? » – mais Rigel était fier de sa fille, l'encourageant à profiter des vacances pour continuer à s'entraîner.

— La Trace ne pourra pas t'identifier toi, juste la maison, alors tant que maman ou moi on est là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Sa femme l'avait foudroyé du regard, et avait refusé de lui parler de toute la soirée, mais le lendemain au déjeuner, tout était revenu à la normale entre les King. Vega ne voulait pas trop penser à ce qu'avait fait son père pour convaincre sa mère.

Sous le regard curieux de Kotka, Vega dirigea sa baguette vers le plafond et se concentra quelques instants.

— Spero Patronum !

Comme lors de tous ses essais à Poudlard, un nuage argenté jaillit du bout de sa baguette. Elle soupira alors qu'il montait vers le plafond, étirant des filaments translucides dans tous les sens. Sur le lit, son chat leva la tête, les oreilles aux aguets, suivant l'étrange lumière de ses grands yeux.

Vega agita sa baguette et le Patronus s'évapora aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le chat se recoucha aussitôt, appuyant sa tête contre la cuisse de la jeune fille et lui léchant le bras de sa langue râpeuse.

Soudainement, un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Vega. Elle avait onze ans, elle venait de recevoir sa première lettre de Poudlard, et ses parents l'avaient amenée dans un refuge pour chats.

— Choisis celui que tu veux, avaient-ils dit.

Des félins de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs l'entouraient. Des gros matous à l'air patibulaire aux petits chatons innocents. Alors qu'elle faisait lentement le tour de la salle, grattouillant un menton par-ci, une tête par-là, une minuscule boule de poils grise s'était approchée d'elle et avait entrepris de grimper sa jambe de pantalons, toutes griffes dehors. Vega s'était penchée pour cueillir le chaton, et l'avait amené tout près de son visage.

— Eh bin, salut toi !

Il avait sorti une minuscule langue rose et avait léché le bout du nez de Vega. Avec un éclat de rire, elle l'avait serré contre sa poitrine et s'était tournée vers Rigel et Irene.

— C'est lui qui m'a choisie !

Avec le souvenir de ce moment clair dans son esprit, Vega se redressa et lança à nouveau le sortilège.

— Spero Patronum !

Cette fois-ci, elle sentit tout de suite la différence. La magie coursait dans ses veines, se mêlant à la joie du souvenir, et elle savait avant de le voir que son Patronus serait réussi cette fois.

Plutôt qu'un nuage translucide, un véritable jet de lumière blanche jaillit du bout de sa baguette et traversa sa chambre. Au bout de son lit, il se compacta pour former une boule éblouissante. Quand les yeux de Vega se firent à la clarté et devinèrent l'animal qui s'était formé, elle fit la moue. Un ours lui rendait son regard.

— Mouais, fit Vega. J'aurais espéré plus sexy comme animal.

Le Patronus se leva sur ses pattes arrière ; sa tête frôlait presque le plafond. Le chat se leva, le dos rond et le poil hérissé, et déguerpit avec un feulement pour aller se cacher dans la garde-robe. Vega eut un petit rire.

— Bon d'accord, au moins c'est sûr que les Détraqueurs auront aucune chance contre toi !

À ce moment, des coups se firent entendre à la porte de Vega, la faisant sursauter.

— Chérie ? appela la voix de sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je peux entrer ?

Vega reporta son regard au pied de son lit, mais l'ours avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Elle soupira et intima à sa mère d'entrer.

— À qui tu parlais ? demanda Irene, jetant des coups d'œil vers tous les coins de la chambre.

Vega eut l'envie fugace de lui faire croire qu'elle cachait un garçon sous son lit – sa mère avait toujours été bien trop protectrice –, mais opta finalement pour la vérité.

— J'avais réussi à faire un Patronus, dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher une note de fierté de poindre dans sa voix. Un Patronus corporel. Un ours.

— Un Patronus ? Le truc pour les Détraqueurs ? Ils t'apprennent ça à Poudlard.

— Non, dans l'AD. Je vous ai expliqué, en rentrant de la gare. On apprend à se défendre.

— Vous défendre ? Vous défendre contre quoi ?

Vega leva les yeux au ciel.

— Maman, on a déjà eu cette discussion ! Un Patronus corporel est très difficile à réaliser, et si tu ne sais pas être fière de moi, va chercher papa. Lui va comprendre au moins…


	26. Cadeaux et perturbations

Le jour de Noël, la famille King profitait de la solitude et du silence en se prélassant dans le salon. Irene faisait jouer toutes ses musiques préférées sur le nouveau tourne-disque que lui avait offert Rigel pendant que Vega grignotait les friandises tchèques que lui avaient envoyées ses grands-parents, se désolant de ne pas la voir en personne cette année encore. Rigel, quant à lui, étudiait de près la carte des étoiles offerte par sa fille.

Soudain, dans le silence entre deux chansons, une toux se fit entendre de la cheminée.

— Rigel ? s'éleva une voix. Tu es là ?

L'homme plia la carte et la posa sur la table et la posa pendant que sa femme et sa fille s'approchaient de l'âtre. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses que Vega ne reconnaissait pas les regardait d'entre les flammes.

— Tonks ? dit Rigel en arrivant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le regard d'Irene passa de son mari à la visiteuse, puis elle posa une main sur le bras de sa fille.

— Viens chérie, j'ai besoin de toi dans la cuisine.

Mais Vega refusa de bouger. Elle plissa les yeux et fixa son père.

— Je veux savoir ce qui se passe moi aussi. Si c'est important.

Rigel soupira.

— Je te dirai après si ça te concerne. Pour maintenant, suis ta mère.

Vega ouvrit la bouche pour protester à nouveau, mais la femme aux cheveux roses interrompit.

— Ginny m'a parlé de toi, Vega. C'est bon Rigel, elle peut rester. Ce n'est rien de trop… sensible.

Rigel hocha la tête et Irene leva les mains au ciel, avant de sortir du salon en grommelant. Vega ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Tonks, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas écouté la radio aujourd'hui ?

— Non, répondit Rigel. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de Potterveille avant demain soir ?

— Il y a eu un spécial ce matin. Harry et Hermione ont été vus à Godric's Hollow, hier soir, au cimetière. Ce matin, la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac est détruite et la vieille dame est morte.

Vega avait perdu son sourire. Sans la regarder, Rigel fit un pas vers la cheminée.

— Potter et Granger… Ils n'ont pas été –

— Pas à notre connaissance. Il y a peu de gens au ministère pendant les fêtes, mais nos espions nous disent que rien n'a filtré. Si Harry avait été pris par les Mangemorts, ils le hurleraient de tous les toits. On croit que dans ce cas-ci, pas de nouvelles c'est des bonnes nouvelles.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers la paroi de brique de l'âtre, resta sans bouger quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête. Elle se retourna ensuite vers les King.

— Il faut que j'y aille. On te contactera s'il y a du nouveau, Rigel. Vega, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Et avec un flash de flammes vertes, le visage disparut de la cheminée.

Rigel resta un long moment sans bouger, une main se grattant une joue mal rasée d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce que Vega s'approche de lui.

— Papa ?

À la voix de sa fille, Rigel s'ébroua et se plaqua un sourire sur le visage. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Vega et dit :

— Tu as entendu Tonks, ils n'ont pas été pris, alors je suis sûr que tout va bien. En attendant, ce n'est pas la peine de s'en faire tant qu'on ne sait rien de concret. Alors autant profiter du reste de la journée avec ta mère !

Père et fille rejoignirent alors Irene dans la cuisine. Celle-ci leur demanda si tout allait bien, mais ne s'enquit pas plus en profondeur du sujet de leur conversation par cheminette. Vega et Rigel s'installèrent à la table de part et d'autre d'Irene, et celle-ci distribua des cartes de bataille explosive. Vega tentait de se concentrer sur le jeu, mais son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers le monde extérieur, la guerre, Potter et ses amis qui n'étaient pas au chaud en train de jouer aux cartes…

Rigel se levait périodiquement, quittant la cuisine quelques minutes et revenant avec le visage long. La deuxième fois, il croisa le regard curieux de Vega et secoua doucement la tête. Celle-ci devina qu'il avait une façon de communiquer avec l'Ordre – toujours par cheminette ou par un autre système comme celui de l'AD, Vega ne savait pas – et qu'à chaque fois il n'y avait rien de nouveau.

La troisième fois que Rigel se rassit à table, Irene intercepta le signe qu'il fit à sa fille et plaque ses cartes sur la table.

— Bon, ça suffit ! dit-elle d'une voix énervée. Je voulais juste passer une journée sympathique en famille, mais je vois que vous avez la tête à autre chose tous les deux !

— Mais non maman, on est là pour jouer avec toi, promis !

— Personne n'a dit un mot depuis dix minutes !

Rigel se mordit la lèvre et Vega baissa les yeux, piteuse. Le regard d'Irene passa de l'un à l'autre, avant de dire d'un ton plus doux :

— C'est pas grave, je comprends. Je n'aime pas que vous vous mettiez en danger comme ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

Vega leva la tête avec un sourire. Irene lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Mais c'est quand même Noël aujourd'hui, j'aimerais pouvoir passer quelques heures paisibles avec vous, avant que Vega retourne à l'école et Rigel au bureau, et moi à m'inquiéter pour vous deux. C'est trop demander ?

Rigel tira à lui toutes les cartes et commença à distribuer une nouvelle partie. Ce faisant, il se pencha et plaqua un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

— Absolument pas. Nous sommes tout à toi.

Cette nuit-là, Vega eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. La journée s'était terminée sans nouvelles, sans savoir ce que Harry et Hermione avaient fait à Godric's Hollow, ni où était Ron. Seule la quasi-certitude qu'ils n'avaient pas été attrapés avait calmé le vent de panique qui avait menacé les rangs de l'Ordre.

À près de deux heures du matin, après des heures passées à se tourner dans tous les sens sous ses draps, Vega rejeta sa couverture au pied de son lit et se leva. Quitte à ne pas dormir, se dit-elle en allumant sa lampe de chevet, aussi bien en profiter pour être productive ! Elle traversa sa chambre jusqu'à son bureau, qui commençait à crouler sous les vêtements qu'elle y jetait à la fin de chaque journée. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'elle se disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas assez les elfes de maison de Poudlard…

Elle commença par raccrocher la robe qu'elle avait portée cette journée-là dans sa garde-robe, puis jeta quelques chaussettes et sous-vêtements dans le panier à lavage. Plia un chandail, rangea une paire de pantalons, et…

— Merde !

En soulevant une chemise, elle avait vu une boîte emballée de papier argent. Le cadeau de Richard, qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Elle s'en empara et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. S'il lui posait la question, elle lui raconterait qu'elle l'avait placé sous le sapin dès son arrivée et qu'elle l'avait ouvert le matin de Noël. Techniquement, deux heures du matin, c'était le matin, même si c'était le lendemain... Ce n'était presque pas un mensonge.

Vega déchira rapidement le papier et ouvrit la boîte, espérant ne pas trouver un autre bijou qu'elle serait obligée de porter. Mais dans le cadeau se trouvait une boule de cristal miniature posée sur un socle orné d'argent. Avec un sourire, elle la posa sur sa table de chevet et ouvrit la petite carte qui l'accompagnait.

 _Quand j'ai regardé dedans, j'ai vu un long futur heureux avec toi._

Vega se mordit la lèvre. Trelawney avait bien prédit que Richard n'aurait aucun avenir en divination…

Quelques jours plus tard, Vega était installée dans la cuisine, attablée aux devoirs que leur avaient laissés les professeurs pendant les vacances – guerre ou pas, c'était l'année des BUSEs – quand elle entendit des éclats de voix venus du salon. Ses parents ?

Elle se leva alors et sortit silencieusement de la cuisine, s'approchant de la porte du salon sans faire de bruit. Alors qu'elle reconnaissait la voix de son père, elle voyait sa mère, un foulard à demi-tricoté dans les mains, par la porte ouverte, qui ne disait rien. Alors à qui parlait-il ?

— … ce matin. Les Weasley sont allés voir, la maison est détruite, Lovegood a disparu…

Ne se souciant plus d'être silencieuse, Vega franchit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de la porte. Rigel était accroupi devant l'âtre, parlant à nouveau à Tonks. Il ne tourna même pas la tête à l'arrivée de sa fille. Irene, elle, leva les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Son tricot oublié sur ses genoux, elle semblait hypnotisée par la discussion, et ne dit pas à Vega, cette fois, de sortir de la pièce. Celle-ci en profita pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil libéré par son père, ses fesses posées tout au bout, le plus près de la cheminée qu'elle pouvait l'être sans s'accroupir à côté de son père. Tonks la vit arriver, lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, puis continua à parler à Rigel.

— Ginny affirme avoir vu quatre tasses de thé dans la cuisine. Molly et elle sont certaines que ça veut dire que Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient là avec Xenophilius.

— Mais s'ils s'étaient fait prendre…

— On le saurait, termina Tonks en hochant la tête.

Vega eut une distincte impression de déjà-vu. Elle ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce que ressentait le trio à ce moment, à frôler la capture comme ça deux fois en moins d'une semaine.

— Donc Ron serait réapparu ?

On ne voyait pas les épaules de Tonks dans l'âtre, mais on devinait par son expression que Tonks les haussait.

— Peut-être qu'il avait le rhume et qu'il était resté au campement il y a trois jours. Peut-être que le témoin a mal vu. On leur demandera quand ils réapparaîtront.

Tonks et Rigel échangèrent un petit sourire sans humour, puis celui-ci poursuivit :

— Avez-vous besoin de moi ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand monde au ministère en ce moment…

— Encore moins depuis que Lowell s'est fait prendre avant-hier.

Rigel grimaça en pensant à son collègue. Il était probablement déjà à Azkaban à cette heure-ci.

— Pour le moment, personne ne bouge. Plus sécuritaire de ne pas attirer l'attention en apparaissant là où on ne devrait pas être. On te recontactera si les choses changent.

Quelques mots de plus furent échangés, puis la tête de Tonks disparut d'entre les flammes. Rigel se leva et s'étira, remarquant enfin Vega. Il soupira en échangeant un regard avec Irene, puis fit un geste fatigué vers la cheminée.

— Vous en savez autant que moi.

Les jours suivants, Vega fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se distraire. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi hâte de terminer des vacances et de retourner à l'école, pour retrouver l'AD et avoir des nouvelles. Elle gardait un œil sur le galion, mais les quelques nouveautés qu'il relayait étaient évidemment courtes et peu satisfaisantes. Elle échangea quelques lettres avec ses amis ; celles de Richard et de Grace étaient pleines de mésinformation, Rionach n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'elle, et Astoria ignorait obstinément tous les événements des derniers jours, parlant de l'école et de leurs devoirs comme si la guerre avait lieu sur une autre planète.

Dès le vendredi 2 janvier, Rigel n'y tint plus et retourna au bureau, malgré les protestations de sa femme et avec les encouragements de sa fille.

— Ce n'est pas prudent, Rigel ! suppliait Irene alors qu'il récoltait ses dossiers le vendredi matin. Tu as entendu la fille aux cheveux roses, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. Tu dois reprendre le travail lundi seulement, ils se demanderont ce que tu fais déjà là !

— Je leur dirai que je suis venu voir s'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main, vu les événements. La résistance ne doit pas être la seule faction perturbée par les événements.

Les deux femmes King passèrent donc la journée à tourner en rond, rongées par l'inquiétude et la fébrilité. Vega regrettait d'avoir déjà terminé tous ses devoirs, n'arrivait à se concentrer sur aucun livre, même celui sur l'histoire de l'Amérique magique, son préféré, et finit par se résigner à ne rien faire de plus productif de sa journée que jouer avec Kotka. Elle entendait sa mère, à l'étage inférieur, s'activer dans la cuisine en accompagnant à tue-tête le dernier album de Célestina Moldubec.

Quand elle entendit la clé tourner dans la porte, à dix-sept heures, Vega dévala les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant son père avant même qu'il n'ait fini de refermer la porte derrière lui. Irene arriva dans l'entrée quelques secondes derrière elle et posa une main crispée sur son épaule.

— Et puis ? demanda Vega pendant que son père délaçait ses bottes. Des nouvelles ?

Rigel la regarda avec un sourire en coin et prit le temps d'embrasser Irene avant de lui répondre.

— Bonjour à toi aussi, chère fille. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée.

Vega leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Papa…

— Le gouvernement agit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de hors de l'ordinaire pendant les vacances. J'ai dû faire comme si de rien n'était toute la journée… Tu en apprendras sans doute plus que moi en retournant à l'école dimanche. Et puis ça sera à moi de te poser plein de questions !

Irene soupira. Un mari et une fille impliqués profondément dans la guerre. Mais qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?


End file.
